Forbidden Fruit
by Rumrum
Summary: Legolas' proud and xenophobic uncle, Prince Adindel, suddenly and completely unexpectedly falls for a human, resulting in a battle between great hatred and even greater desire. Part of the Dawnstar Universe.
1. Chapter 1

DISCLAIMER: We've written this purely for our own and our readers' entertainment. We make no money whatsoever and we don't own anything (apart from the plot and our student debts, and you're more than welcome to take the latter if you so wish).

A/N: This is another story set in the 'Dawnstar' universe. It runs concurrently with 'Dawnstar and Friend', which is published by gaia caecilia, and then beyond. It isn't necessary to have read 'D&F', but you should maybe read my one-shot, sort-of prequel 'In the spring becomes the rose', which may give you a bit more of a feel for the characters as well as an understanding of one or two references in this story.

A/N 2: I will be trying to publish this as well as the promised sequel to my story 'Tangled Webs' whilst also doing my Uni work, so the updates may not be all that regular, but I will do my best and I can promise that both will be completed, as I hate reading incomplete fics – you may just have to wait awhile.

**FORBIDDEN FRUIT**

_Co-written with gaia caecilia._

**CHAPTER 1**

Prince Legolas of Mirkwood and his uncle, Prince Adindel, crept closer, their light, elven footsteps making no sound in the undergrowth around this strange clearing. There! There she was, the Dawnstar, second daughter of High-King Turgon – the High-Princess of legend, who had been sent away to this other world for her own protection at the fall of Gondolin.

The two Princes watched as the Dawnstar went about the process of setting-up camp, her young face completely belying her true age. They marvelled still more as they studied her face in its humanised form; truly, they considered, her sister Idril had worked wonders when she transformed her infant sister into looking like a Daughter of Men – even the Elves couldn't tell where false pictures met true ones.

But she wasn't alone, the Dawnstar had a companion, a true Daughter of Men, and, judging by the way they laughed and joked together, they were great friends. This was a complication, although it was not unexpected, and would in fact help King Thranduil's plan, for the Dawnstar was more likely to co-operate if one of her friends was also there.

_FLASHBACK_

"_Time is running out, brother, word has reached me that Elrond is making plans to send his own Mage, Maedhren, to retrieve his lost Great Aunt. I fear that if we do not reach her first, then all hope will be lost, for the Shadows are growing and I have no ring of power to protect my lands. If we keep the Dawnstar safe, here in Mirkwood, Elrond will be honour-bound to send better troops all the more quickly should we ever have need for reinforcements."_

_Adindel, who was watching as his brother paced nervously in front of the hearth, looked a little unsure._

"_But are you certain that this is the correct course of action? Surely Elrond will send troops whether his Aunt was here or not."_

"_Yes, but if she _was_ here, the troops would be of the best quality." Thranduil sighed heavily, the burden of his present plight shining in his eyes. "Believe me, Adindel, it gives me no pleasure doing this, but the safety of my people _has_ to come first. Adar gave his life for this kingdom, I won't dishonour his memory by letting it fall without a fight. If keeping Elrond's Aunt here gives us a fighting chance, then by Elbereth, I will keep her so."_

_Adindel sighed resignedly, for he knew that tone in his brother's voice and that nothing could be done to change the King's mind._

_END FLASHBACK_

Legolas and Adindel watched as the two girls settled down to sleep. Silence filled the clearing. Eventually, the two Elves deemed it safe to approach. Light from the moon shone fully upon the girls, illuminating their equally creamy skins. Whilst his nephew kept his gaze upon the Dawnstar, Adindel felt compelled to study her companion. The girl wasn't any different to the young women he saw in Lake-Town, and yet... and yet. All of a sudden, she turned and kicked out slightly. Adindel stood there, transfixed at the sight before him: the sleeping girl in her squashy, bed-cocoon, with her unclothed chest now exposed to the outside world. The image sent a flame of desire flashing through him.

In all his life, Adindel's head had only ever been turned once, but Myrwen had chosen his brother instead and then after that fateful day nearly fifty years ago, when she had so tragically travelled to the Halls of Mandos, he had sworn that he would never ever look at another elleth again, for the pain of Myrwen's memory was too much. And yet, here he was, staring down at this topless girl at a complete loss as to what to do or say.

A sudden hand on Adindel's shoulder jolted him back to his senses. It was Legolas, who had evidently seen what his uncle had already seen, for he knelt down and re-covered the girl before putting his hand on her forehead and whispering some soothing words in Sindarin. The girl's fitful movements stilled and she now rested peacefully.

Legolas looked back up at his uncle.

"Come, Uncle, we need to prepare for the Transportation Spell. We can't allow anything to distract us from our mission. Adar is depending on us." This seemed to sway Adindel, for he shook himself before tearing his eyes away from the girl.

He then strode purposefully to the edge of the clearing and began to prepare himself for – as was his power and privilege as an Elf-Mage – the spell which would transport him, his nephew, and their sleeping companions back to Arda and the court of King Thranduil.

TBC.


	2. Chapter 2

DISCLAIMER: We've written this purely for our own and our readers' entertainment. We make no money whatsoever and we don't own anything (apart from the plot and our student debts, and you're more than welcome to take the latter if you so wish).

**CHAPTER 2**

Shortly after dawn started, the gold-brown haired Princess began to stir and then stiffened before opening her eyes. Both Adindel and his nephew turned to her and saw her eyes widen in fear as she took in what must have been to her (judging by her and her friend's clothing) their very strange appearances.

Adindel tried to reassure her, which resulted in her looking pointedly at his weapons and making her disbelief clear. Adindel had to resist smiling at her look. If anyone was in any doubt about her relation to Elrond, then the way she raised an eyebrow would disabuse them. When she raised that eyebrow so expressively, she looked exactly like her great nephew, different colouring or no.

Adindel then tried to explain that he had already cast a Transportation Spell at which point the Princess nearly made him suffer a human heart attack by trying to stick her hand outside the boundary. That would have been very bad. Thankfully, Legolas managed to stop her from immolating herself to her curiosity and disbelief.

They then tried feeding the two girls, though neither would eat the food. Adindel had to admit that it was not the best food in the world. He also had to admit that it was actually the human who was politest about it, the Dawnstar simply left the food and got this strange fruit instead.

Soon enough though, the Princess was asleep in his nephew's arms and Adindel began to see a strange double image as the illusion began to lift and her body returned to how it should look. It was very strange to see both a human and an Elf in the same place at the same time. The elven version was, obviously, infinitely more beautiful, a beauty worthy of the sister of Idril of Gondolin.

While he stood at the edge of clearing, watching to see when the spell was complete and carefully not thinking about the human who had already taken a dislike to him, the aforementioned human came to stand by him and proceeded to be very annoying. Why did he have to put up with her? Oh yes, because they decided to bring her along as leverage.

Then, as his senses told him that the spell was complete, he picked up a twig and chucked it out of the clearing, just to check. As he announced their arrival, the little slip of a girl, who was so very annoying, accused him of not being 'scientific'. What on Arda was 'scientific' when it was at home?

They then proceeded to retrieve their horses; well, he did as Legolas was still occupied with the Dawnstar. He found it amusing just how solicitous his nephew was being towards the girl, if he didn't know better, he would say that his nephew had fallen for the Dawnstar. At least it was a good match.

All amusement over, they had to get to the palace. At which point, the human pointed out that, since she was so tiny, she would need help mounting. She was not particularly polite, probably because, when he had given her a cloak to cover herself with, he had told her that she should look more 'civilised'. She had obviously not taken that comment all too well. With a barely restrained sigh of annoyance, he lifted the surprisingly light body onto his horse. A part of him wondered if it was healthy for a person to be that small.

XXX

As they rode, Adindel's thoughts wandered to the young human in front of him on the horse, something he had tried to stop them from doing. She was wearing a tiny little outfit that was no more than underwear. Even though the outfit covered nothing much, it must have been expensive for it was made of violet fabric, something for which the dye had to be imported from Harad and the far desert regions and therefore cost a fortune.

Her arms and legs were absolutely bare though and the 'shirt' she wore had a low cut neckline and revealed even more skin. He could not help looking down at the smooth white skin of her thighs which unconsciously flexed as she rode the horse. The horse then jerked a little bit and she leant forward, placing and hand either side of the horse's neck to steady herself and unconsciously pressed her breasts out slightly, straining out against the violet fabric of her blouse and becoming even more noticeable.

As they rode, Adindel couldn't help noticing how the outfit showed off her petite, lithe and well-formed figure admirably. She had slight curves and a delicate build that almost made the Prince worry that too hard a handling would make her break. It was almost like she was a delicate figurine made of glass.

A thoroughly tantalizing figurine though and one that Adindel desperately wanted to touch.

The horse jerked again and the small human, tiny by elven standards at only 5'5", lost her seat and he took the opportunity to take her waist and hold her in place. He could feel how delicate her skin was, like that of an elleth, not of the rough humans he had seen in places like Lake-town.

As they neared the enchanted river of Mirkwood, Adindel uttered a warning about the river and absently noted the enchanting way her pale red-gold hair fluttered against her neck of palest alabaster skin, blown by his breath. He fought down the urge to kiss the skin at the base of her neck, made much easier by her sarcastic response, which then prompted another sarcastic comment from him.

Shortly after, she spoke again, mentioning something about Arda and something called 'Mills and Boon', which she explained to be sickly romance novels and pointed over at his nephew and the ancient Princess on his horse. He had to admit the Daughter of Man was right, the scene looked like something out of the bad love ballads favoured by adolescent ellyth. Between the way his nephew held the Dawnstar to his chest and how she clung to his shirt with her strange gold hair flowing into the wind dramatically – how many young ellyth would love to be in that position with a Prince? Shortly after that, the Princess turned round and neatened herself up a bit, though still managing to sit in a position worthy of a cheap romance.

XXX

Adindel was very relieved to finally reach the palace so he could be out of so close contact with the human female who was doing strange things to his mind, though he did take the time to pick her up off the horse, once again noticing how light she was, especially for one of her race. It must have been related to her almost non-existent height.

It was at that point that the pair was introduced to his brother. His brother did not seem very interested in the human, though Adindel saw the well-concealed grief in his brother's eyes. At heart, Thanduil was a gentle and honourable soul and Adindel knew that, whatever the necessity, he hated taking one person hostage for the good of his people but taking two, especially with the latter being leverage? That really hurt him. Adindel doubted that either girl knew or cared, though.

Just then Thanduil handed each girl to a maid and Adindel watched them go. Well, he did for a moment. He then decided to turn to go to his own rooms to change, refusing to watch the human for as long as possible, his pride would not allow it.

Once he was changed, he joined Legolas and Thanduil to report back. As they described the mission and its results, Thanduil sat drinking a glass of strong alcohol.

"So, the little human is here because she was with the Dawnstar and her presence will make sure that the Noldorin Princess, who is our guest, will behave as such?" He sighed deeply. A blind man could see he did not like this.

"Yes, though I think these two will not be your normal well-behaved young ladies. If what I have already seen is anything to go by then they will be about as submissive as Galadriel is. I also fear they will turn out magically powerful, I sense something strange about them – not that it is surprising that the Dawnstar would be, considering what the rest of her family is like."

Thanduil sighed and smiled wryly.

"I suppose that could turn out to be useful, but now we have a meal to go to with two probably highly annoyed females and one very hyper young elleth. Miriel is over the moon at having some new young ladies to talk to. At least _someone_ is happy." They laughed, though Adindel held in a sigh – Miriel always reminded him of his first love, her mother, whom she resembled so closely. Like it wasn't complicated enough, now there had to be the human as well.

Adindel was sure someone up there had it in for him.

TBC.


	3. Chapter 3

DISCLAIMER: We've written this purely for our own and our readers' entertainment. We make no money whatsoever and we don't own anything (apart from the plot and our student debts, and you're more than welcome to take the latter if you so wish).

**CHAPTER 3**

Once the meeting with his brother had finished, Adindel decided to try and forget the mere slip of a girl who had so decidedly taken over his mind by practising with his bow before dinner. Yes, there was nothing like the repeated hitting of various targets to help you clear your head. Having decided this, Adindel made his way back to his rooms, but was hindered on his journey by the appearance of aforementioned girl as she emerged from a room to his left. Adindel surmised that the room was part of the suite selected for her quarters, for her hair still bore signs of a recent washing. That same hair was now braided into a single queue which fell behind her. Adindel then noticed her dress – a simple one made of pale blue velvet and which was very becoming upon the tiny body.

The Elf-Prince couldn't help it; he stared and felt his jaw drop slightly, for he was unprepared for how such a simple outfit could transform how someone looked. OK, he supposed that he should be used to such a sight having observed the comings and goings of ellyth about the palace, but it was still quite something to see Virginia in such an outfit, especially after what she _had_ been wearing.

"Surprised I can scrub-up so well? Excuse me." Virginia's voice seemed to come from very far away and before Adindel knew it, she had slipped past him into the room opposite.

Only the sound of the closing door behind him completely brought Adindel back from wherever his thoughts had taken him. Then he shook himself – what was he doing? He was a Prince of Mirkwood for goodness sake; he shouldn't be having such thoughts about a human. What he may have thought about her up to now was merely... an infatuation of the mind and body... a desire, nothing more. It would pass. Nodding to himself, Adindel straightened his tunic and continued on his journey.

XXX

As usual, when she was excited, Miriel talked her head off all through dinner. Hardly anyone else could get a word in edgeways – not that their guests really seemed to want to do much in the way of conversation. Both the Dawnstar and Virginia said only what was needed to be said, for politeness' sake. Though Adindel was unsure as to whether that was from inability due to his niece or whether they were still unsure of what to make of their current situation. Thranduil had promised explanations after dinner, also stating that he was 'certain you will not be too happy with one or two of them'. This statement alone was enough to heighten the atmosphere.

After dinner, the entire group removed to a more private sitting-room and then Thranduil began to explain their reasons for bringing the Dawnstar to Mirkwood. It turned out to be a bit of a long-winded explanation and Adindel could tell his brother was trying desperately to not brush too directly against the bare truth. Not that it mattered, for Eleanor, after a rather tense pause, cut right to the heart of everything.

"So Ginny and I are political prisoners, then?"

Surprisingly, though, Thranduil seemed completely unperturbed by such a direct and accurate question – maybe he'd expected such a response. He answered with a shrug of his shoulders and the conversation continued in such a fashion until Thranduil indicated something that had almost everyone else start in surprise.

"You _are_ kidding, aren't you? You want me to marry your son for the political leverage it will give you?"

Even Adindel stared at that remark – he hadn't known his brother was thinking of such a scheme. He then looked to his nephew to see what his reaction would be. Maybe not so surprisingly this time, Legolas looked slightly hopeful. Adindel had to concede that the Dawnstar was exceptionally fair – he wondered if she'd ever return his nephew's blossoming affections. The elleth in question seemed determined not to – at least while she was kept in Mirkwood under duress. The atmosphere in the room heightened again so Adindel changed the subject by explaining more about Eleanor's transformation back into an Elf.

Their guests expressed their desire to turn in soon after, but not before Thranduil asked something which had obviously been bothering him – Adindel too, come to that.

"Why do you say your name is Virginia, yet are referred to as Ginny?"

Virginia paused; she seemed to draw herself up slightly before turning her gaze full upon the King of Mirkwood.

"'Virginia' is the full version of my name; 'Ginny' is the friendly, affectionate version." Her tone was icy and everyone understood the gist of her words. Adindel smiled softly – small and helpless though she appeared to be, Virginia was evidently very proud and seemed more than able to fight her corner when necessary. Soon after, Miriel announced her intention to retire also and left the three ellyn alone together. Referring to their previous conversation, Adindel commented lightly,

"Well, at least we know one thing – neither the Dawnstar nor the Lady Virginia is any less submissive than Galadriel."

The three ellyn exchanged a look – none looked too happy at the prospect.

XXX

Despite himself, Adindel found himself creeping through the darkened palace towards the rooms where Virginia slept. Even though he'd been witness to the evident fire within the human, he'd also noticed her disquiet throughout dinner and the conversation afterwards. She must have realised that she was only here to make the Dawnstar behave and that she was almost considered a second-class citizen amongst his people. Adindel had seen the sadness in her eyes; he'd seen two sides of her personality and now he justified his sneaking through the palace to check on her by saying that it's what any good host would do. Adindel didn't dwell on the fact that his brother was technically Virginia's host.

Candle in hand, he stole into her sitting-room and then through the door leading to her bed-chamber. There she was, sleeping soundly, although she still moved slightly. As she turned, Adindel sighed in relief, for she was wearing a nightdress. He hated to think what he would have done if she was again topless. Daringly, he edged closer so the light of the candle fell upon the sleeping face. He then reached out a finger in order to gently touch her soft, warm cheek, but she moved again and seemed to screw up her eyelids in reaction to the light. Instinctively, Adindel blew out the candle and went motionless. Owing to the windowless room, they were now in pitch-blackness and Adindel knew Virginia wouldn't be able to discern him through the gloom. However, she didn't seem to have woken and her breathing soon returned to that regular pitch which indicated deep sleep. Relighting his candle, Adindel quickly backed out of the room.

What was he doing? Sneaking around in the dead of night, watching humans sleep. She was beneath him and he'd satisfied... well... something. Things could not be allowed to continue in this way. As he reached his own rooms, Adindel made his decision.

Accordingly, Adindel started to show dislike and impatience towards Virginia. He told himself that if he kept this up, then his mind and body would soon follow suit and stop desiring the human. It wasn't long before Virginia even stopped trying to be polite towards him and showed him the same hatred which he showed her. She was friendly and chatty towards the Dawnstar and his niece, for the three had already become great friends and were virtually inseparable; she was ambivalent towards Legolas and Thranduil; but she spared _him_ none of her dislike or coldness. Adindel sighed in relief – at least this would make his 'mission' easier.

Well, he could live in hope.

XXX

On the other hand, Adindel's hopes on the subject were almost dashed when he came upon her in the library one afternoon. For once she was alone and seemed to be practising writing Twenga. She was also singing softly to herself – it was unmistakably a song from her own world, for Adindel didn't recognise the tune. Her voice, although not as fine as an elleth's, was haunting in its own way and Adindel couldn't help but listen more.

"'The day the music died... I started singing/Bye-bye, Miss American Pie/Drove my Chevy to the levee/But the levee was dry/Them good ol' boys were drinking whiskey and rye/Singing this'll be the day that I die/This'll be the...'" (A/N: Lyrics from 'American Pie' by Don McLean).

She'd spotted him; her face hardened.

"Prince Adindel."

"My Lady." Adindel dipped his head and turned to go, but something stopped him and he turned back. "What kind of people sing about dying and death as though these were things to celebrate?"

"The ones that die, Prince Adindel, and stay dead." Virginia paused; she seemed to be considering something. "That song was written for one of the greatest singers my world has ever known."

"Really, what happened to...?"

"He died... aged twenty-two. You know Buddy Holly was one of father's favourite singers? I wonder what he's thinking now. My father, I mean. I wonder if he thinks I'm dead, for, in my world anyway, it isn't an everyday occurrence that two British students go missing without a trace in the Australian Outback." Virginia stared at Adindel long and hard before turning back to her work. As he walked away, Adindel heard her start up singing again – was it done in spite?

XXX

A couple of days later, Eleanor and Ginny came into breakfast wearing some brand new dresses which the seamstresses had obviously just finished for them. In spite of himself, Adindel smiled slightly when he looked at Ginny... hang on, when in Mordor had he started to refer to her as Ginny? For some reason, Adindel's mind wouldn't let him dwell on that, for Ginny's dress was absolutely lovely. It was deep red in colour and highlighted her red-gold hair. There were no adornments, just simple red silk-taffeta, which flowed over her creamy skin beautifully.

Before he could stop himself, Adindel found himself echoing his niece's praise.

"Yes, very nice indeed." Then Adindel realised he had been glancing at Ginny when he said this. Both she and her friend looked rather surprised at his remark and he quickly busied himself with his breakfast.

After breakfast, Adindel had a meeting with his brother about the impending arrival of a no doubt none-too-happy Lord of Imladris.

"When is Elrond due to arrive?"

"Next week or so, I think."

"I suppose there will be the usual ball to welcome him and his retinue?"

"Oh, yes. No doubt, preceded and followed by one or two... political debates over the subject of his Great Aunt." Thranduil grinned wryly at his own comment, but his brother didn't seem to be listening.

In fact, Adindel's mind was far away, thinking about elven balls and about the beautiful dresses all the ellyth wore. He cast his mind back to Ginny's outfit at breakfast – if he reacted in such a way to a normal dress, how on Arda would he control himself when faced with her in a ball dress, especially after all the preparations females went through before a ball?

_Oooh dear..._

TBC.


	4. Chapter 4

DISCLAIMER: We've written this purely for our own and our readers' entertainment. We make no money whatsoever and we don't own anything (apart from the plot and our student debts, and you're more than welcome to take the latter if you so wish).

**CHAPTER 4**

Adindel woke to a pounding in his head and groaned quietly before looking at the significantly empty bottle of spirit beside him. He was slouched on the chair in his sitting room and in his lap was a half-complete sketch of Ginny. What was worse than having apparently drawn the Daughter of Men while drunk was the fact that he had drawn her in those indecent, but oh-so-alluring clothes she had worn when she first arrived. He also noticed which parts he had finished. He wanted to kill himself; hence the copious amounts of alcohol.

Moving slowly, he gathered up a change of clothes and carefully opened the secret door to the passageways he and Thranduil had built into the walls and made his way to the private bathing rooms. He had a chamber in his apartments, but he could really do with a longer soak after this headache, so he went to the big ones in the cellars. 'Cellar' was actually a bit of a misnomer when living in a giant cave.

An hour later, after a long soak, relaxing massage, and general improvement in his temperament, he walked back along the corridor before noticing the sound of feminine voices and snuck round to open one of the peep holes he and Thranduil had originally built in for the purpose of spying on Myrwen during her first visit to Mirkwood. At first he wondered why Ginny was in with Miriel and the Dawnstar, she not being royal and therefore expected to use the common baths, before he remembered that his niece and the Noldor Princess were fond of her, though he thought Miriel could have a better choice of friends.

It was at that point that the three rose out of the smoky, oiled water, dripping wet. His mouth went dry as he stared at the slender body of the human directly in front of him. Ginny then turned to face him, clearly not comfortable with being watched by her friends and the servants naked. She reached up, thrusting her breasts forward, as she gathered her hair in her hands and wrung out the water, which flowed down her chest and dripped on to the floor in a most provocative way. When naked, she looked even more like glass than usual and he desperately wanted to pull her delicate little body against his and hold her. He nearly smashed his head against the wall as he realised what he had just thought.

XXX

That afternoon, the males convened in one of the informal rooms to talk with each other as the ladies spent even more time preparing. Adindel never could work out how it took an entire day for them to prepare for a ball. They were icily civil to each other, though that got rather strained when it came to the point of discussing who would escort Miriel to the ball. Thranduil had noticed that his youngest had got on with the twin sons of Elrond rather better than he would have liked and point-blank refused to let either escort his daughter, even though propriety dictated otherwise. An argument was only headed off by Maedhren offering to take her instead.

Then Erestor stated that he would escort the Lady Virginia and Adindel was more than surprised at the unaccustomed stab of jealousy he felt at that. Then he noticed his brother frown as Glorfindel stated he would escort the Dawnstar. Legolas frowned as well. He shouldn't have, but he did find the little Dawnstar-Legolas thing funny. His father would have thrown a fit at the notion of a good Sindar Prince being even slightly interested in the ultimate Noldor Princess.

XXX

Adindel tried to maintain an aloof expression as the herald at the doors announced the Lady Virginia and Lord Erestor. Then she stepped out clad in a stunning square-necked gown in a shade of midnight-blue, with a paler blue over-dress, next to Erestor, who was also clad in midnight-blue and, with another unaccustomed stab of jealousy, he noticed how good a couple they looked.

Then the Dawnstar came out, stunning as the sister of one of the greatest beauties of the First Age would be expected to look. The looks on the faces of the court were funny, though the sharp gasp of admiration from his nephew was even funnier. He could also feel the heat of Legolas' expression as Lord Erestor commented on how good the pair looked together as they proceeded across the hall. He had to admit, the Princess and her Knight did look good together; she was one of the few people who could live up to the stunningly attractive appearance of Lord Glorfindel.

While Eleanor and Glorfindel danced, Legolas and Thranduil concentrated on the pair to the musical accompaniment of Ginny and her friends making comments about how wonderful the pair looked together and such like. Privately Adindel smiled, realising they were trying to irritate his brother and nephew with the implications. Anyone who was thinking straight rather than getting angry would have noticed that there was no real attraction between the pair, Glorfindel was too paternal to her, but both Thranduil and Legolas seemed to have missed that.

Then came the general dancing and Erestor pulled Ginny out to dance. Adindel immediately forgot about the Gondol Princess and her Knight and watched the pair like a hawk. It was the first time he had seen her look so relaxed, like she trusted the dark Elf implicitly, and he wanted to kill the councillor irrationally.

As soon as the dance ended and the pair returned to the edge of the floor, Adindel immediately pulled her into another dance. She went from relaxed to stiff and tense in about the half-second it took for him to clasp his hands to her waist. She looked around, probably looking for a way to get out of the dance, before sighing and placing her hands on his shoulders and schooling her expression into a politely cool one. Absently he wondered why he had taken her for a dance, since they both hated the other, but unfortunately, neither could back out now.

He couldn't help noticing how her tenseness made it more difficult for her to dance, especially as she seemed to be trying to keep as much of her body away from his as possible, thus arching her back as she would if he were to make love to her and also making her already clear attributes all the more noticeable to him. He absently wondered what it would be like to do so and his hands twitched as he resisted the temptation to migrate his hands upwards – or downwards, for that matter – to feel the relevant attributes.

As the dance ended, he took her aside and kissed the very tips of her fingers, as was proper, though it also resulted in him having to resist the temptation to do something rather more erotic with those delicate little fingers than just kiss the tips. When he realised what he had spent the last few minutes fantasising about, he nearly excused himself to go immolate himself outside. Propriety dictated otherwise, though.

A little while into the ball, Adindel noticed, also standing in shadow with his brother next to her was Ginny, looking particularly tiny and delicate, almost like a rabbit next to a wolf. The image was not dispelled by the deep frown adorning Thranduil's face as he talked quietly to her. Adindel suddenly had this irrational urge, probably brought on by his noble upbringing, which told him to help ladies in distress, to go fight his brother for her. Thankfully for his sanity, Elrond soon intervened and Thanduil left to go glare at Eleanor and Glorfindel, who were flirting outrageously with each other. On a sudden mischievous urge, he went over to his brother.

"Brother mine, your campaign to marry the Dawnstar to Legolas doesn't seem to be going so well. She seems rather well taken with her Knight. Of course, it is not uncommon for Knights and their Ladies to marry, you know, and they do seem eminently suited to each other." Well, if looks could kill, fratricide would have just been committed.

Soon, though, the amusing game Adindel mentally called 'irritate Thranduil and Legolas' came to an end. Glorfindel had taken the Princess aside and gently lifted her face before talking to her about something, looking deeply into her eyes all the while. She nodded, then pulled away and collected Ginny before leaving with a final look back that the heart-throb of all the elven realms. Glorfindel watched the place she had been for a substantial period of time before collecting up the rest of the Imladris party, who all retired shortly after that.

As Miriel left also, he took his niece's arm, largely because his brother had the look of getting protective of his daughter and Adindel wanted to talk to the girl without anyone in earshot. Once they were out in the corridor and away from the crowd, he spoke quietly to her, noticing she was aiming towards the Dawnstar's rooms.

"Is your little game of annoying our lovely relatives over? I congratulate you and your friends on the humour value, I haven't seen your Ada so irritated in years." Adindel grinned at his niece's face. She was staring at him, mouth slightly open and face slightly pink. She then nodded.

"Don't tell anyone I know, though, Thranduil is near enough to wanting to kill someone without finding out it was all a prank and that his own brother was helping out." She laughed and pulled away to enter her friend's room.

XXX

The next morning Adindel felt surprisingly well considering there had been a party and copious alcohol the previous evening, it had been because he had other things to think about and had left early.

He sat with his brother and nephew in Thranduil's office, talking about the Imladris party and the new 'developments' with their arrival, particularly the fact that the whole 'marry Eleanor and Legolas' plan had apparently just gone down the drain. Even though the rest of them had probably stopped, Adindel decided to carry on with the game; it was so rare that he found something this good to irritate his brother with.

"You have to admit, whatever the other considerations, they do make a handsome couple. There is also the factor that they are the only surviving people from their city and so there is also the culture thing there to consider. As I said last night, they also have the whole closeness of being Lady and Knight as well, I am told the whole protector thing is very attractive. There is an advantage to this relationship though, if she decides to marry him and we can keep her here by default of Virginia, then maybe we can keep him here and convince him to join the general staff. You have to admit that would help immensely."

Both father and son were absolutely fuming after that speech. Neither wanted to hear about why it would happen and were not too bothered by how it could be advantageous. Adindel had to hide a smile.

Neither Elf's mood was improved by the way Eleanor avoided Legolas from then on and took up fighting lessons with the Imladris Elves, particularly Glorfindel. All the while, Adindel was making comments implying that the relationship was getting deeper and putting an interesting slant on everything the pair were doing together. He had never seen either Thranduil or Legolas so annoyed in his life. He was having so much fun, and that kept a certain human out of his head.

Mostly.

TBC.


	5. Chapter 5

DISCLAIMER: We've written this purely for our own and our readers' entertainment. We make no money whatsoever and we don't own anything (apart from the plot and our student debts, and you're more than welcome to take the latter if you so wish).

**CHAPTER 5**

Legolas looked down the table towards the mass of dark hair seated at the other end. He didn't need to look hard at all in order to be able to pick out the paler brown hair of the elleth who had by all accounts stolen his heart. As he watched Eleanor chatting animatedly to those around her, he let his mind wander and come to rest upon a very recent and very pleasurable memory...

_He was retelling that story which all in Mirkwood found so hard to hear – the story of Queen Myrwen. As his tale came to a close, his sister hung her head, her eyes shiny. Virginia went over and held his sister, who promptly burst into tears. When Miriel's sobs had nearly ceased, she was helped to her feet and led away to her rooms. He was now alone with the Dawnstar._

_The elleth looked at him quietly before getting up and coming over to envelope him in another gesture of comfort. Almost overcome, he clasped her and buried his head in her warm shoulder. He then felt her fingers gently combing a path through his hair – the sensation was almost spellbinding and he found himself responding to it by moving his head slightly and kissing the soft, creamy skin at the base of her neck. The kisses were delicate and he trailed them all the way up to the Dawnstar's ear and then across her cheek until he reached her mouth and covered it with his own. His tongue nudged against her lips, gently encouraging them to open, which they slowly did._

_His mind had clouded over with all the sensations that were now filling him: the Dawnstar's scent, the feel of her hair as it brushed against his cheek, the feel of her silken gown beneath his hands, her own lips against his._

_But they soon broke apart and he found himself apologising for taking such an advantage of her kindness, but the Dawnstar seemed just as distracted as he was and he eventually offered to escort her back to her rooms._

Almost cruelly, the sound of Lord Glorfindel's merry laughter broke in on Legolas' thoughts and the younger Elf glared at him. The Balrog-slayer had arrived soon after that pleasurable and yet tormenting evening and, as ever, he seemed to have stolen the heart of every female within the palace – including that of the Dawnstar, not to mention her human friend. Legolas glanced at his uncle; Adindel was concentrating on his food, but every now and then his eyes would instead focus upon Virginia. She, on the other hand, was persistently – one could almost say determinedly – ignoring the attentions (if they could be called so) of his uncle, instead choosing to laugh warmly at the gentle banter now being passed around the Noldor party.

But back to his present problem – after that first kiss, he and the Dawnstar had continued to... could it be counted as courting? Legolas didn't think so somehow; there was, of course, that meeting just after she and the Daughter of Men had arrived, when his father was explaining the 'situation', and she had refused outright to consider any type of relationship with him, especially while she was still, essentially, a political prisoner. Anyway, he and the Dawnstar had continued to meet – secretly – for more of those sweet kisses, but then _he_ had arrived. The ball in honour of Lord Elrond's visit would have been when Legolas would have first been able to ask the Dawnstar to dance, but no; no, she seemed to have decided that Lord Glorfindel was more to her liking.

Again Legolas glowered, how he hated Lord Glorfindel! And what had he done, anyway? All he did was fight a Balrog, and that was now many, many centuries ago. Not that he seemed keen for anyone to forget that fact for very long and for some reason, all females – elven and human alike – loved to hear him talk of his adventures. They _never_ tired of hearing about the Golden Lord's greatest battle – or rather, Legolas considered, they never tired of hearing his _voice_ and being given his undivided attention. And now he had stolen the – no, _Legolas'_ – Dawnstar and he seemed to have accomplished it wholly and completely, for since the ball, she did all she could to avoid him or, at least, those situations where he would be able to get her on her own. All Eleanor's time was now taken up either with lessons, or weapons practice, or in meetings with the Noldor or her other friends...

It was almost a shock to Legolas when everyone began to rise from the table; Eleanor barely glanced at him as she passed him on her way to the door. That same scent that had haunted his thoughts ever since that first kiss now filled his nostrils and he inhaled deeply. Legolas realised he couldn't go on like this; something had to be done, but what?

XXX

Legolas was still considering his options later in the day when he turned down a corridor in the palace only to pause when he heard hushed, yet very heated, voices coming from a side door. Leaning closer, Legolas suddenly identified them as those belonging to his uncle and Virginia. The latter was currently speaking.

"Oh yes, you'd know all about 'common decency', wouldn't you? Your recent behaviour has _really _shown how you're a past master at it."

"I only asked why you've been completely ignoring..."

"And why would you care if I've been ignoring you, when you've gone far out of your way to make your feelings towards me crystal clear to all and sundry?"

There was slight pause before Adindel almost whispered,

"Feelings?"

"Don't even bother trying to deny it; I have been condemned since the moment you first saw me and for what? My race. I don't know whether you've noticed, Prince Adindel, but I really can't help what I am."

"Well..."

"Look, you hate me, I hate you – that's the end of it."

There was a sudden movement as the door handle was tried, but the door itself was slammed shut as though someone was preventing another from leaving. Then came Adindel's voice, still low,

"No, it isn't."

"I don't see how it could... you actually want me to feel flattered, don't you? That you, the great Prince Adindel, actually deigned to take me for a dance. Well, let me tell you, Prince Adindel, that you couldn't be further from the truth. In actual fact, I couldn't care less whether you lived or died. I felt your hands twitching, you know, when we were dancing. You couldn't wait to get them off me, could you? And that begs the question of why you took me to dance in the first place, when you made it _quite_ clear that you didn't want to be within a mile of me... Think about it, Prince Adindel, and you may just find your answer."

With that, the door was opened and Virginia swept out, brushing past Legolas as she did so, but she didn't acknowledge his presence. Adindel emerged right after her and together the two Princes watched as her skirts disappeared around the corner. Legolas looked to his uncle and was startled to see what appeared to be fascination sparkle briefly within the blue eyes, but the next second he was sure he imagined it, for Adindel's face creased up in anger as he turned on his heel and stormed off in the opposite direction.

XXX

Even at dinner, the tension was still rife. No matter what the reason was, if his pride was hurt, Adindel turned into one of the most obstinate Elves ever to walk on Arda and it looked as if Virginia was the same. At least they answered everyone else normally. Not that Legolas was really paying much attention, for he had decided upon his course of action: he would go to the Dawnstar's rooms and wait for her there. He knew she generally kept the company of his sister and Virginia during the evenings, so she would be late to bed, but she could hardly ignore him if he was already there.

Accordingly, Legolas made his way to her rooms, sat down, and waited. All around him, the palace grew dark and silent. Finally, he heard the outer door open and close and then the door into the bedchamber was opened. Legolas held his breath as he observed his Dawnstar, garbed in a very becoming dress of silver delicately edged with red and gold embroidery, the latter two colours highlighting her almost unique hair colour. As she moved to the centre of the room, he rose and shadowed her every step, eventually moving close enough to be able to wrap her up in his arms, his lips upon her neck. Legolas caressed the tiny waist gently and planted innumerable butterfly-kisses as he led his love over to her bed. He then moved around to her front, lips never leaving her skin, and leant in to kiss her properly.

He sighed as they broke apart.

"Why do you torture me, fair star of the dawn? You allow me to touch you, encourage me, and raise my hopes of ever getting you. I was almost ready to believe you may eventually love me, but then the moment your demon-slaying knight walks through the door, you shatter me by being all over him. At first, I hoped it was a cruel joke, that you could not be that shallow and uncaring, but now you won't talk to me or be near me or..." He stopped, the pain in his heart becoming all too much.

Legolas then felt himself being pulled gently down on to the bed.

"It was actually a cruel joke, but I was scared of what you would do afterwards because you looked pretty angry. I didn't really mean to hurt you; well, I wanted to annoy you and make you jealous, but not hurt you."

As she spoke, Legolas felt renewed hope begin to fill up his whole being; he clasped his Dawnstar – _his_ Dawnstar – to his chest and kissed her soundly. In the minutes that followed, Legolas felt as though he were in a dream – he felt his love for his Dawnstar grow along with the hope that she would actually return his feelings wholeheartedly and this was why he agreed to help her, should she ever have the chance to escape Mirkwood. After all, he did want to have _some_ chance of getting her.

XXX

Adindel woke to the unusual feeling of wind whipping around his body. He then noticed that there was wind where there most definitely _shouldn't_ be wind. His skin also felt sticky. As all these observations moved across his mind, his eyes cleared of the haziness of elven reverie. He sat up; his head felt heavy and his stomach tender, as though it would vomit up all its contents. Why did he feel like this? He didn't have _that_ much Dorwinion last night; OK, he may have drunk more than usual in order to calm himself when in close proximity to the girl who occupied almost his every waking thought, but still.

It was at this point that he noticed precisely where he was – in the forest, to be exact. How on Arda had he gotten here? He pulled himself to his feet and froze. No wonder his body felt cooler than usual. No wonder his skin felt sticky. Prince Adindel of Mirkwood was, in fact, naked – as the day he was born. Although, if you wanted to be pedantic, he was 'wearing' something: paint. Signs and symbols in Mirkwood-green paint weaved all over his body; Adindel then noticed the arrow running right down his navel...

Oh, Valar! It was all too much! The Prince took a few steps forward, only to roar in shock at the top of his voice when the world suddenly turned upside-down, leaving the Prince suspended within the trees by a complex working of ropes. Adindel struggled and yelled again – angered and humiliated at his current position. He tried twisting and turning to get out of the ropes, only to discover that the ropes got tighter and none loosened. He also had a good idea as to which (identical) pair of Elves was responsible.

Soon, though, his situation got a hundred times worse as his brother, niece and nephew, the Dawnstar, the human, and the _entirety_ of the Peredhil's party arrived. There was only one phrase to describe the situation.

Utter humiliation.

Most of the party took the opportunity to burst out in hysterical laugher, though his niece and nephew tried to keep straight faces and his brother rushed forward to help him out as he squirmed in the ropes. Much to his relief, the quiet councillor suggested taking the ladies away from the improper sight of him naked, even though the females were laughing as hard as anyone else. Especially, he noticed with mounting embarrassment (yes, he could be even more embarrassed), the human. Her entire body was vibrating with laughter and she had evidently reached the painful-ribs stage, for she was clutching her sides as hard as she could. Adindel's mind harked back to the clearing, when he had tossed her a cloak to mask her barely covered body while telling her to look more 'civilised'. _Why me?_

Eventually, however, Thanduil and the guards did manage to free him and he fair snatched the cloak offered to him, before tugging it around himself and trying to draw himself up. When the party reached the palace, they were met by a very nervous looking Galion.

"Err..." he stuttered. "Lord Elrond's party have not arrived back, Your Majesty. It would appear that your daughter is also missing."

Adindel looked at his brother. Thranduil's jaw was clenched and he was glaring at his butler. So, the Noldor had used his humiliation as a distraction to escape with the Dawnstar, her friend and all too importantly, they had returned the favour of taking the Dawnstar by taking his niece, Princess Miriel of Mirkwood.

"_PEREDHIL!_"

TBC.


	6. Chapter 6

DISCLAIMER: We've written this purely for our own and our readers' entertainment. We make no money whatsoever and we don't own anything (apart from the plot and our student debts, and you're more than welcome to take the latter if you so wish).

**CHAPTER 6**

Adindel and Legolas sat silently in Thranduil's office as the King paced back and forth in frustration and barely suppressed anger. Both Elves knew better than to say _anything_ to the emotionally-charged Elf in front of them. Suddenly Thranduil stopped, looked up and went very white.

"You don't think they may leave her on the road somewhere, when they no longer need her, do you?" The two Princes looked at each other and then looked back at their King. This was one thing they agreed on.

"No, Elrond is still an honourable Elf and a basically kind one. Anyway, Eleanor and Virginia would not allow them to do so; they are quite close friends, I have noticed," Legolas answered cautiously. Adindel noticed that there was something else on his nephew's mind. It was almost like he was feeling guilty, yet there was this strange hope in his demeanour.

Thranduil went on pacing and ranting for a while before going to bed. The King did take time, however, to check on the patrols he'd sent out for any news. Predictably they had nothing new to tell him.

XXX

After what seemed like forever, but was probably only three weeks to a month after Elrond had left, a messenger from Imladris rode up to the palace. Thranduil, Adindel, and Legolas met the messenger in Thranduil's office. The greetings were distinctly icy, as by now they knew that Elrond had Miriel and the messengers of Imladris were really not all that welcome in Mirkwood.

The messenger did not endear himself by being deliberately and insultingly urbane, either. There was also a slightly triumphant expression hovering round his mouth. When shown in, he bowed floridly and whipped out a thin package of letters. Thranduil moodily pulled the package out from between the messenger's fingers and glared at the overly showy and supercilious Noldor Elf. It was going to be one of _those_ meetings, Adindel could see.

Everyone in the room was holding their breath as Thranduil opened and read the letters. Adindel's eyes widened as Thranduil opened the second letter, clearly addressed in Miriel's hand. Apparently she had written to her father. As his brother read the letter, his jaw twitched with the effort of controlling himself. When he had finished with the letter, he handed it to Adindel and dismissed the messenger. The messenger had the common sense not to pass any comment. It didn't take much of a mind to tell that the Mirkwood King's self-control was hanging by a thread.

Once the messenger was gone, Adindel read the letter, closing his eyes as he came to its conclusion. This was a lot worse than 'very bad'. He silently passed it on to Legolas and Thranduil handed him Elrond's letter to read as well.

_King Thranduil._

_As, by now, I am certain that you are aware, I have taken my Great Aunt and her best friend with me when I left your realm several weeks hence. You, I am even surer, have noticed that your daughter came with us as well. She was not, as you have probably assumed, a captive but a willing accomplice; when we offered to send her home again with a proper escort as soon as could be managed, she refused and elected to remain with us. As she is so close to her Majority, I decided she is old enough to make her own decisions on such subjects. To reassure you as to this fact and that I am not simply trying to cover my tail feathers with falsehood, I have requested that she also write you a letter detailing her opinions on the matter, this is enclosed with my own missive._

_I advise that you do not attempt to retrieve her, as Imladris is a haven of the Elves and if your daughter wishes to take haven in my realm, then my people will defend her right to do so, especially as you attempted to take what is ours in the form of the Dawnstar and also in holding the Lady Virginia against her will. On the subject of the Lady Virginia, Lord Erestor has adopted her as his ward and will offer violence to any that do her wrong. As I am sure you remember from the Last Alliance, he is more than capable of backing this up with main force._

_On another note, I do apologise for what happened to your brother. My sons, I must regretfully admit, were responsible. They assured me they would provide a distraction to help us retake what is mine, and therefore _my _responsibility, yet did not go into any detail. I presumed they would use a slightly less personally humiliating method of distraction. As you can probably guess, that is the sole reason we brought your daughter along. The nature of the distraction rather dictated that we had to take Princess Miriel as well. My regrets about causing you worry about your daughter; believe me when I say that I _do_ understand, but since you insisted on taking my Great Aunt, I believe I am rightfully mitigated._

_Sincerely,_

_Lord Elrond of Imladris._

Adindel could tell that Elrond was still pissed-off and he could well believe that Miriel was totally willing to leave, as well as the notion that the Elves of Imladris would defend her right to stay there. He also breathed a sigh of relief when he read that Erestor had adopted Ginny, but then promptly wondered why. Why on Arda did he care what sort of feelings the Councillor had for the human? As for the apology, he wasn't sure what to think of that. He suspected that it was not entirely sincere. He was not in the slightest bit surprised about the culprits, though. It had had the Peredhil Twins written all over it.

"Well?" asked Thranduil belligerently, when his brother and son had finished reading the letters. Adindel looked up at his brother with a single raised eyebrow.

"Well what, Thranduil?" That got him a glare and a half.

"You know exactly what, Adindel. What are we going to do about it?" Adindel rolled his eyes; his brother could be so dense when severely angered.

"Go get her, obviously. Whatever Elrond says, she is still underage and therefore _your _responsibility and has to do what you tell her." Adindel's lips curved into a wicked grin as something occurred to him. "Let's hope the Dawnstar is there." Thranduil frowned in confusion.

"Why? It's not like we could take her back now. Not without starting a war, anyway."

"In the time she was here, did you notice anything about her personality?" Thranduil carried on frowning. "How do you think she would react to Elrond calling her '_his'_?" Thranduil began to grin, as did Legolas. "I have noticed she doesn't seem to like being treated as a possession or a chattel." All three Elves were grinning wickedly, they could all imagine what the Dawnstar's reaction to Elrond referring to her as 'his', she probably wouldn't take it too well. All three Elves remembered quite clearly what the Princess' temper was like.

XXX

Two days later, as soon as they had been able to arrange it, all three royal Elves left Mirkwood with a large escort. They were no more popular in Imladris than Elrond was in Mirkwood so caution was favoured in terms of the escort size.

Even so, they tore across the mountains as fast as possible, hoping to catch Elrond by surprise, unlikely as that may have been. It took them around two weeks at an unheard of speed for a large royal party. When they rode into the front courtyard of Imladris and swung off their horses, Elrond, Glorfindel, Erestor, and Maedhren were there to greet them. To Thranduil's consternation, there was also the Lady Galadriel and Lord Celeborn, his estranged and distant kinsman. Adindel nearly groaned, for this looked to be an even worse visit than previously thought – like it needed any other downsides. By the looks of it, there weren't any upsides either.

Thranduil did not wait on Ceremony.

"Where is she, Elrond?" The Lord of Imladris affected a look of incomprehension, staring at the sky, and biting his lip before looking down again.

"Who?"

"My daughter Miriel!" Adindel could see the merest hint of a smile hovering round Elrond's mouth. It was pretty clear the dark-haired Lord was being deliberately irritating. Apparently, Elrond had a death wish.

"Err, no idea actually." Thranduil drew in a deep, calming breath, obviously trying to calm himself.

"What do you mean, 'No Idea'? Don't you know which part of Imladris she is in or is she not in Imladris at all?" Elrond gave the Woodland King a wide-eyed look of innocence, to the amusement of anyone not from Mirkwood.

"She left a few days ago; I have absolutely no idea where she went. She is probably miles from here by now." Thranduil did not talk for several moments, still on the verge of an explosion.

"Why did you not stop her? Surely even you know she is not trained or equipped to travel the wilds alone." There was more than a hint of venom in that last statement.

"Oh, she's not alone. My sons also went at the same time. She gets on very well with them and they are terribly protective of her, you know. Maybe when she comes back there may even be a betrothal announcement in the air!" Somehow, the air of ingenuous innocence Elrond applied to the last statement didn't quite work this time round. Adindel was now certain that Elrond did indeed have a death wish. His brother looked like he desperately wanted to punch Elrond.

Erestor was watching the proceedings with amusement, but had obviously also noticed Thranduil's tenuous hold on his temper failing. He then turned to Adindel with a challenging look in his eye, daring the Prince to say anything that would give him an excuse to punch him for his treatment of Ginny, before putting on a carefully schooled expression and suggesting that they should go inside and refresh themselves so that they could carry on this conversation once they were rested and calmed down. He did not receive any complaints about that one. Neither Lord nor King really wanted to be seen arguing in public.

TBC.


	7. Chapter 7

DISCLAIMER: We've written this purely for our own and our readers' entertainment. We make no money whatsoever and we don't own anything (apart from the plot and our student debts, and you're more than welcome to take the latter if you so wish).

**CHAPTER 7**

Adindel was wandering through the halls of the Last Homely House on his way to the dining hall when he passed a small group of maids gossiping as they swept the floor. All three stopped when they heard him – there appeared to be something resembling high amusement on each face. It was quite unnerving, actually, for they didn't speak, instead choosing to stare at him. The Sindarin Prince drew himself up – Valar, these Noldor types were so rude at times. He strode purposefully past and along a side corridor, he was just at the other end when he heard them break out into shrieks – yes, shrieks – of laughter.

Taking a calming breath, Adindel turned the next corner and almost collided with two ellyn. They were scribes judging by their armfuls of scrolls, quills, and a large, leather-bound tome. Both faces split into wide grins, pale eyes dancing merrily, when they saw who had impeded their journey. The proud Sindar hated to be the subject of amusement, particularly amongst the Noldor. Stopping abruptly, Adindel turned on his heel, clearing his throat,

"Would you mind telling me exactly _why_ every Elf in Imladris appears to find my presence amusing?"

"Well, the Lady Virginia decided to give a very detailed account of how she and the Dawnstar escaped your dear brother's realm." This was said in a sickly sweet voice with much fluttering of eyelashes; the wicked gleam never leaving the eyes.

Adindel's own eyes blazed in anger and his ears burned with humiliation. Somehow, it was easier to hate the human he desired unwillingly when she apparently went out of her way to hate him and make herself hateful to him.

"Why the insolent, little..."

"You have something to say about my ward, Prince Adindel?"

Slowly, almost deliberately, Adindel turned. As expected, the tall, black-robed form of Lord Erestor was standing right behind him, almost nose-to-nose. As with all Noldor, Erestor seemed to have developed the knack of looking down on you, even if you were his equal in height. The chief-councillor crossed his arms as the two Elves glared at each other, the mutual dislike very obvious. The two scribes felt that they should perhaps leave; Lord Erestor's protectiveness of his ward was already almost as notorious as Prince Adindel's stint in the trees.

XXX

The two were still glaring at each other when everyone else joined them at the table and due to said people joining them, they managed to avoid the impending bloodbath.

When everyone was settled, Thranduil looked around and immediately noted the lack of anything remotely feminine.

"Where are they?" he asked, casually as he could.

"I cannot begin to imagine who you mean, Thranduil." Thranduil did his best to ignore the falsely innocent tone. He took a deep breath.

"The Dawnstar and the Lady Virginia." Elrond again raised his eyes to the sky, chewing on his bottom lip as though in deep thought, and then he shrugged theatrically.

"Where ever your daughter and my sons are, I'd imagine."

"Excuse me?"

"They're not here, Thranduil; none of them are." Everyone started and turned as the musical voice of the Lady Galadriel rang through the hall.

Adindel was slightly unnerved when the Lady of Light took the seat opposite him, leaving her husband to sit opposite Thranduil.

_Well_, thought Elrond, _at least Lady Galadriel's presence will prevent an all-out war_.

XXX

The meal continued with the inevitable politically-charged atmosphere, although Adindel didn't join in with the... err... political debates, instead contenting himself with resting his cheek on his hand and using his fork to stab at his potatoes with great malice aforethought.

"Really, Adindel, those potatoes aren't Ginny's head, you know." Adindel's head snapped up at Glorfindel's words, as did Erestor's. Both glared at the Balrog-slayer, each earning a look of penneth-like innocence in return.

There was a sudden noise from opposite Adindel. Galadriel had her napkin to her mouth and appeared to have just... snorted... but in a very delicate, lady-like way.

"Are you alright, meleth?"

"Oh, yes, I'm... ahem... fine. Food went down the wrong way."

Everyone shrugged and continued, but Adindel didn't fail to notice that Galadriel's twinkling eyes had never left his face. The Prince's eyes widened when he realised just _what_ had going through his mind almost at that precise moment. Could the day get any worse?

XXX

It could.

The three royal Sindars were grouped around the hearth in Thranduil's sitting-room, discussing their current situation when there was a knock at the door.

"Enter!"

An ellon, who, by the looks of him, was barely 100-years-old, came in. Glancing round, he spotted Thranduil and bowed before advancing. He seemed to take deep breaths as he did so. The King raised an eyebrow at the sight of an envelope, sealed with a Noldorin seal, clutched in the ellon's fist.

"The maids found this when they were cleaning the Princess Miriel's rooms." Thranduil frowned and fair snatched the letter out of the ellon's hand. Why on Arda would... Thranduil paused when he saw that it was indeed addressed to him in his daughter's hand. He hurriedly slit open the envelope and began to read.

It was not good news – the other three Elves could tell this by the way Thranduil visibly tensed and clutched at the parchment as though his life depended on it, all the while his face darkening.

"I'll just um..." The ellon backed hastily out of the room, closing the door firmly.

And not a moment too soon, for the next instant Thranduil exploded.

"_HOW DARE SHE? I PROMISE YOU, THE NEXT TIME I SEE MY DAUGHTER I WILL DRAG HER BACK TO MIRKWOOD MYSELF AND IT _WILL_ BE BY THE HAIR! JUST LOOK AT WHAT SHE'S WRITTEN!_" And he flung the letter at his brother, towering over Adindel as he read:

_Dear Ada_

_As you are surely aware by now, neither myself nor Ellie nor Ginny are at Imladris. We all felt like we wanted a bit of adventure out in the wilds of Arda, which is what we're doing right now. However, don't worry as Lord Glorfindel, Elladan, and Elrohir have continued our training with weapons. I can use a sword now as well as a bow! Lord Glorfindel taught us himself, although the Twins helped us a lot with practising and honing our skills. They really are very good, you know. Haldir also taught us more tricks with the bow – I never knew there was so much more to learn with it. Honestly, I've never had so much fun in my life!_

_And that's what I'm going to be having whilst you read this, Ada – fun. You see, the plan is for the Twins to take us out and teach us all we need to know about surviving in the wild. We're going to learn how to hunt and then butcher our kills. We're also going to cook over campfires and camp every night. We're probably going to be spending a lot of time with humans as well. Ginny says that all though their houses will probably be rather less ornate than Imladris, they'll be nonetheless comfortable. And, depending on who we meet, we may even get to see newborn babies! Can you believe it? I certainly can't; and I can't wait either. I also can't believe you never let me do all this stuff before. I might still be in my Minority, but that doesn't mean I'm any less capable than Legolas._

_That brings me round to my next point. You'll gain nothing by pacing up and down your rooms in Imladris waiting for me to come back, for we have no desire to return any time soon. Just accept that I've gone and will be having the time of my life with the Twins, Ellie, and Ginny. I'm sure you'll feel all the more better once you do._

_Miriel_

Slowly, Adindel raised his eyes to his brother's.

"Well?" Thranduil demanded.

"...Well, it's..."

"It's an insult that's what it is!" Thranduil snatched the letter back, frantically rereading it as he began to pace up and down. "I mean, who does Miriel think she is? Is she a Princess of Mirkwood or not? A few weeks in the company of these Noldorin upstarts and she completely loses all sense of familial loyalty!" He began muttering under his breath, "'continued our training... more tricks with the bow'... how can Elves from Lorien know more than those from Mirkwood? ... Camping! Valar, help me." He whirled back to face his son and brother. "And how can Elrond call himself an Adar if he lets an elleth of Miriel's age go gallivanting off all over the place with two ellyn, who, quite frankly, make _teenagers_ look mature at times?"

Thranduil didn't wait for a reply, instead choosing to peruse the letter again.

"So, she wants to play a waiting game, does she?" This seemed to be directed more to himself than to the others. "Very well, I can wait and I will."

XXX

It was a few weeks, however, before anything really changed at Imladris.

Thranduil was just wandering through the gardens when he heard the clatter of hooves, followed by the sound of hurrying feet. Finally locating the source of the noise, Thranduil pushed open a door to see Elladan and Elrohir standing in front of Elrond, talking animatedly.

"They're well ensconced now, Ada. No worries there..."

"You should have seen them fight though... they were brilliant..."

"Yes, a little more practice and I think _I'd_ be scared if I was an Or..." The Twin who was speaking – Thranduil could never tell which was which – stopped suddenly when he noticed that his father's attention was no longer focussed on him and his brother, but was instead fixed upon something behind them.

Both Twins spun round. Thranduil raised one delicate, blonde eyebrow.

"Err... Suilaid, Your Majesty." {Greetings – rather informal!}

TBC.


	8. Chapter 8

DISCLAIMER: We've written this purely for our own and our readers' entertainment. We make no money whatsoever and we don't own anything (apart from the plot and our student debts, and you're more than welcome to take the latter if you so wish).

**CHAPTER 8**

The look on King Thranduil's face would have won awards. So would his grasp of his temper.

The Twins, however, looked like they might be having bowel trouble. Everyone else seemed to be wearing expressions between shock and horror. There was absolute, dead silence.

The Twins then looked at each other and made excuses about needing the toilet. If their expressions a few minutes earlier were anything to go on, that wasn't a lie. Both bolted with impressive speed for two people who had apparently got fuller underwear than they were supposed to.

Thranduil took a couple of deep breaths before speaking,

"And pray tell, Elrond, would your sons have been speaking about my daughter, the Dawnstar, and her lovely pet human?"

"Pet _Dunedain_," Glorfindel commented slyly. Adindel's head shot up.

"What?" he said, rather louder than he intended. All Noldor and (and the sole Vanya) in the room grinned at him, despite the impending disaster from his brother.

"Oh, Maedhren and Lady Galadriel found out that the Valar had granted Virginia the lifespan of the earliest of the Númenorians and she is, therefore, a Dunedain in her own right, and will be for the next four or five-hundred-years or so." Adindel tried very hard not to bury his head in his hands and instead settled for the generic glare he usually aimed at Noldors (and Glorfindel, who more than deserved it).

"This is all very nice, but _where the Mordor is my daughter_?" Thranduil interrupted. Elrond took on a rather suicidally innocent expression.

"Damned if I know, Eriador is rather large and the patrols go all over the place. Your daughter could be just about anywhere right now." Thranduil squared his shoulders, clearly not wanting to lose his temper in front of Elrond and co, and then left the room. The tightness is his posture was immediately visible. Adindel followed him, knowing that he would have the sticky job of calming Thranduil down. He _did_ notice, however, that there was not a single sniggering Elf on this particular trip through Imladris. Even Noldors wouldn't snigger in front of an elven King _that_ clearly pissed off.

XXX

The next day a messenger arrived from Mirkwood with some minor crisis requiring the King's attention. Thranduil seized the excuse for a graceful escape, where he wouldn't be losing face to leave without his daughter.

What followed were a couple more weeks of break-neck riding in an attempt to get home and away from the rather humiliating events in Imladris. Adindel personally thought it might be best for Miriel to be away from Mirkwood for a couple of decades at least, just to give her father time to cool down his temper.

On second thoughts, a 'couple of decades' was a bit optimistic.

Adindel, on the other hand, had to contemplate the vastly increased longevity of a certain human who he did _not_ lust after. Even as he thought that, he remembered dreams of her and the time – well, one of them – he had snuck into her room and ran his fingers through her hair.

His train of thought then absently wondered to rather more risqué thoughts of her and it was only when the unrealised physical effects of his musings knocked into the saddle bow _hard_ as the horse's movements changed slightly. Adindel bit his lip and went extremely white as a rather important part of his anatomy (and one he held dear (literally when trying to rid himself of thoughts of Ginny)) went up in extremely painful fire. Both eyes crossed and his brain also went up in flames before his face went from white to pink to lobster-red. What in Morgoth's name did the Valar have against him? Why was it always him?

Thankfully no one noticed his condition, though Adindel was silently wondering whether he would still be able to have children – if he ever found anyone to have them with, of course.

XXX

As soon as they returned to Mirkwood, both Adindel and his brother went off separately to sulk, though for different reasons. Two places that were studiously ignored by the brothers were the music room and the section of corridor in which the three, now missing, ladies had their rooms. By common consensus, nothing was changed about the bedrooms, they were only dusted. Adindel wasn't quite sure why this extended to the rooms of the Dawnstar and her human friend, but it did – probably due to no other use for the rooms at that point in time.

A part of him wished that they had been changed, as several times he found himself wandering to Ginny's rooms and almost going in, before coming to his senses. Ai! That girl had to be one of the Sirens out of those stories she had told Miriel. It would fit in with the character to tell stories of oneself, while pretending to be something else so as not to have to use proper modesty when describing oneself.

XXX

Over the next several months, both brothers were just the tiniest bit unapproachable. Though Thranduil tried to look calm, Elves as a group are sensitive to emotions and, therefore, everyone could tell that he was really very annoyed about his child running off. Very few knew much about where she was. Everyone knew, however, that the girl had left with Elrond's party and was not in Imladris, but the rumours about where she was were far-ranging and highly improbable.

The best one was that she had met some Fire Elves along somewhere and had fallen hopelessly in love and had gone to join the nomads of the elven race and was going to produce a whole bunch of auburn-haired babies for the royal line. The irony, Adindel thought, was that she had actually joined a semi-nomadic group, but a rather more probable, if unexpected, bunch of people. He (and probably Thranduil) severely hoped she would not be falling in love and producing a horde of mixed-blood babies, though.

Actually, come to mention it, he didn't believe that the Fire Elves really existed. They were a legend that may or may not have once existed, but not one had been spotted for millennia. Honestly, the imagination of some people!

XXX

Slowly, over time, Thranduil and Adindel managed to calm down, though Adindel could still see occasional flashes of anger in his brother's eyes if something reminded him of his wayward daughter.

Thranduil did have some sources of information on his daughter, though. He had spies (sorry, _information gatherers_) in Imladris, as Elrond almost certainly had in Mirkwood, and those spies would pass on what they knew about Miriel, as well as everything else that went on.

XXX

About two-and-a-half years after the Princess had run off, they received news that sent Thranduil crashing into his chair with parental pain.

Miriel had finally returned to Imladris, but in terrible circumstances. Adindel knew that, privately, Thranduil had hoped to spare her the pain of death simply for love of his youngest child and beloved daughter. Thranduil, however, now had to face the grief of his daughter knowing that she had had the terrible reality forced on her.

Thranduil clearly wanted to rush to Imladris to go take her in his arms and be all paternal to her, but equally knew he couldn't, not with the situation as it was. They didn't really know much about this 'Arathorn' bar that he was the Chieftain of the Dunedain, but they did know that Miriel had been fond of the man and that the man had ensured that Miriel had been well-cared for. Adindel also privately pitied the infant that the man had apparently left behind, for being an orphan must be a terrible thing.

Thranduil actually cried for the pain Miriel must have been going through and Adindel went over to hug and comfort his brother. He did not understand the pain of a father for his child, but he could not stand seeing his brother clearly hurting so much.

XXX

As the next few years went by, everyone got used to the lack of the Princess and people finally settled down again, though far less for the lack of their Princess.

About ten years after Miriel had left, give or take a bit, elvish views of time were severely imprecise at times; they were throwing a party in the forest. No matter how bad it got out in the forest, it would take something truly awful for them to stop throwing these parties out in the woods. It was a matter of pride not to. This forest belonged to Thranduil and he would _not_ be forced out of it and into hiding behind his walls.

This party was special as, amongst other things, it was celebrating the clearing of the Necromancer out of Dol Goldur by the White Council. It had taken a fair bit of work by Mithrandir to convince Saruman to do it but, for now, the forest was unusually safe.

Suddenly, there was a commotion on one side of the party and some rather bedraggled Dwarves appeared on the scene. With remarkable speed, the party was packed up and moved to another location. Their celebration was not going to get stopped by some severely lost Naugrim (A/N: insulting elven word for Dwarves).

It seemed that the party had got back up, but so had the Dwarves. This time, when they turned up, Thranduil just ordered that they be taken into custody, a decision agreed with by all the Elves. Many of them remember Dwarves killing King Thingol of Doriath and one thing Elves were not good at was putting these things behind them. Who cared that it had been done by an entirely different group of Dwarves way back in the First Age?

Somehow though, Adindel's senses as an Elf-mage could tell that something rather more significant than trespassers had just happened. He wished he could tell what, though.

TBC.


	9. Chapter 9

DISCLAIMER: We've written this purely for our own and our readers' entertainment. We make no money whatsoever and we don't own anything (apart from the plot and our student debts, and you're more than welcome to take the latter if you so wish).

A/N from Gaia caecilia (the wonderful co-author): This chapter is written by Rumrum, who has never read the Hobbit, as you can probably tell by default of the complete departure from cannon plotlines. She just used what is on the timeline of Thain's Book (links in my profile) to construct a new version. Please forgive the lack of keeping with the plot, but I read the Hobbit years ago and can't remember enough to correct it, can't be bothered to reread it especially with all my University work and anyway, this is her chapter, so I left it as it is with its totally new set of events. It will return to cannon plotline in the next chapter; well, as much as you can describe a fanfiction which mostly covers bits Tolkien didn't write about with a whole bunch of new characters and events added in as cannon.

**CHAPTER 9**

"Would you _kindly_ repeat yourself, Galion; preferably, this time, with spaces in between the words." Thranduil eyed his butler – he was a just and fair King and was prepared to give every Elf a chance to tell his side of the story.

"Well, I invited Calanon to join me in a drink..."

"You _WHAT_?" OK, Thranduil wasn't _that_ prepared for leniency – not when the situation concerned mysteriously disappearing Dwarves; he rose from his chair and began to advance slowly towards the now quivering Galion. "Are you telling me that you and the Chief of the Guard got drunk whilst there were thirteen Dwarves locked in my cells?"

"Your Majesty, I promise you, we only had a couple of goblets. The vintage must have been very potent."

"Very... and?"

"All I remember is laughing and talking with Calanon and then waking up to tell Rûdhon and his companions to send all the empty wine barrels down the River – even those that were unu... sually heavy..." Galion trailed off, having worked out how the Dwarves must have escaped the palace. Thranduil narrowed his eyes and pursed his lips.

"It appears the Naugrim have _slightly_ more intellect than what we give them credit for."

"At least it means you won't have to worry about feeding them or anything." Thranduil eyed Adindel.

"Who said anything about feeding them? Oh well, at least Miriel won't meet any Naugrim on her travels with these Dunedain."

Adindel grinned wryly – Thranduil's mentioning of his daughter was not uncommon. In fact, it would be more uncommon for him _not_ to mention her in some context. Thranduil missed Miriel terribly; they all did, for she was so like her mother. And, if reports from their 'information gatherers' were to be believed, she was really beginning to show Myrwen's spirit and vivacity. On the other hand, the reports also mentioned the fact that Miriel appeared to be getting on greatly with the Peredhil Twins – something which never failed to get either of the Princes or the King seething, although for very different reasons.

So, Miriel was missed, as was the Dawnstar – although, again, for very different reasons. Legolas' definitely came more from the lover's end of the spectrum, whereas as Thranduil's would appear to be more of the 'missed opportunity' variety. Actually, it was more Miriel's inclusion in the whole affair, however party to it she was, that really rankled with the King. Yes, even after all these years – Thranduil was as proud as his brother and was still determined to get Miriel back at the first opportunity.

XXX

However, the 'first opportunity' never seemed to materialise, for not too long after the escape of the Dwarves, the birds of the woods sent Thranduil a message that a man called Bard of Dale killed the dragon Smaug in Lake-town. Thranduil immediately set out for the Lonely Mountain, taking with him a company of his warriors all armed with bows and spears.

On the way there, however, they met with some Lake-men, who were in desperate need of help, their town having been ravaged in Smaug's attack. Whatever his feelings towards humans were, Thranduil just couldn't stand back when he was presented with such a plea. So he and his ellyn went to help, firstly by providing the Men with food and then helping them build shelters against winter – the first throws of which were just beginning to take hold.

When the Elves next set off, they were accompanied by Bard and his army. Together, the two leaders led their armies to the Lonely Mountain, intent on getting their share of the dragon's treasure. However, when they reached the Mountain, they got quite a surprise – Thorin was still alive! Thranduil managed to hide the fact behind a mask of annoyed, yet chilly, superiority. However, Thranduil's mood sort of descended when, well...

"If you think I, Thorin Oakenshield, is anywhere _near_ contemplating negotiation with a bunch of pointy-eared, pretty boys, you have got another thing coming!" All around them, elven warriors became noticeably bigger as they squared their shoulders. Thranduil himself flushed in anger before also drawing himself up and arching a delicate, blonde eyebrow.

"Well, I'm not exactly dancing on my toes at being in the company of a load of stunted hay-bales," Thranduil grimaced as he drew in a breath. "You know, we would have provided you with _bathing facilities_ in Mirkwood. You had but to ask." Thorin went as red as his hair and just about managed to stay on this side of self-control. It was a close run thing, though, as could be seen in the clenching of his jaw as he ground out his next sentence,

"Oh, we had a bath when we journeyed from one lair to the next." Thranduil's eyes flashed at the combined taunt and insult. He started to advance upon Thorin – an action that would have most cowering where they were, but not Thorin. The Dwarf simply took a long, deep puff on his pipe before blowing the smoke right into Thranduil's face. He then jumped to his feet and began plodding over to where Thranduil had stopped dead in his tracks.

"It seems that I was incorrect just now," Thranduil called over his shoulder to his troops, "These Naugrim aren't stunted hay-bales at all." He paused as Thorin came to a halt, clearly unsure as to what Thranduil was about to say next. "No, they actually seem to bare a closer resemblance to overly large, muddy potatoes on legs."

Off to one side, Bard and his men were watching the exchange with an air of resignation – it was always the same when Dwarves and Elves got together, and they call _Men_ young ones? However, things began to heat up pretty quickly as Thorin growled deep in his throat and tensed visibly.

"You'll regret you said that, Elf." He turned on his heel and stomped back to his assembled group. "Go fetch my cousin Dain Ironfoot," he barked before picking up a fairly hefty axe.

"Wait!" A little voice, but one nonetheless full of courage, rang out. Everyone turned to see a Pereniath balancing a great, white stone in his arms. The Pereniath made his way over to Bard and gave him the stone.

Thorin was so shocked by this development that he could only stand and splutter. Although, he soon tightened his grip upon his axe and managed to speak coherently,

"That's the Arkenstone! _HOW DARE YOU LAY YOUR FILTHY HANDS ON IT, BAGGINS_!" Everyone automatically drew their weapons. The Pereniath, although shaken, put his hands on his hips and his little voice piped up,

"All I want is to go home, so can you _please_ get on with it." He then sat down against the opposite wall; face set and little arms crossed.

Somehow, this little sentence seemed to have broken the tension and talk turned to negotiations.

XXX

It seemed like an entire Age had passed before Thorin grudgingly agreed to give one-fourteenth of Smaug's treasure in exchange for the Arkenstone. Almost at that moment, however, Thorin's cousin arrived with his own army, all fired up and ready for battle. Despite everything, it appeared that there would be a battle between Dwarves on one side and Elves and Men on the other. Thranduil, however, was reluctant to start a battle over what was essentially metal and jewels – however valuable they were.

However, everyone in the Lonely Mountain was suddenly alerted to the rapid approach of Orcs and Wargs from the direction of the Misty Mountains. It was total confusion, voices speaking three different tongues sounded out from every corner of the room, but they were all silenced by Bard blowing upon his war-horn.

"Come, my brothers! We must unite against our common enemy!" A ringing silence followed, which was soon filled with mutters of acquiescence.

And so, the three armies of Thranduil, Dain Ironfoot, and Bard joined forces and marched against the encroaching Orcs and Wargs.

Thranduil positioned himself upon the southern spur of the Mountain and waited. Before too long, Orcs and Wargs came pouring into the valley and the Elves charged after letting fly a large volley of arrows. Thranduil lost track of time, although he was dimly aware of large swathes of storm-clouds gathering above them as well as countless numbers of bats swooping down to attack the defenders of the Lonely Mountain.

Then, through the gloom, the Pereniath, Bilbo, called out that the Great Eagles were approaching. Even as Thranduil watched, the Eagles swooped down and threw many of the dark creatures to their deaths. The sight of this put new life into the defenders and rallied once more, eventually managing to defeat the Orcs and Wargs with the help of Beorn the Shape-shifter. Few, however, could rejoice at the victory, not when they saw the cost of it, for many – too many – Elves, Dwarves, and Men had died that day. Thorin was one of the fallen, along with his two nephews, who had died trying to defend him.

There was great mourning in Mirkwood when Thranduil and his much depleted army arrived back. As King, Thranduil considered it is duty to go and personally inform all the families of the fallen before he even thought about himself. Adindel and Legolas watched him warily, for they knew Thranduil always took the grief of his people to heart and, as so many had died, it could be a while before he was himself again.

XXX

About ten years later, the Elves of Mirkwood gathered in a little clearing, not too far from the fortifications of the palace, to hold an archery competition. It wasn't the safest time to hold such frivolities, not with the Dark One declaring himself openly and three Nazgul reoccupying Dol Guldur, but Thranduil was determined to keep the spirits of his people up.

Accordingly, archers of all ages and abilities gathered to prove their skill. Those taking part included Legolas and Adindel, who were two of Mirkwood's best archers. When they stepped out, everyone realised the competition would eventually come down to being just between the two Princes, but they enjoyed themselves nevertheless.

As ever, they were correct.

As Adindel prepared his bow in order to take his next shot, Legolas sidled up to him and began talking 'innocently',

"We've had another report from Ada's people in Imladris."

"Really?" Having loaded his bow, Adindel brought it up to aim his shot.

"Eleanor and Miriel appear to be getting on very well."

"That's nice." Adindel was ready and was poised in the act of drawing back his string, slowly and methodically as was his wont.

"As does Virginia." Legolas grinned as he saw his uncle pause for probably slightly longer than he would usually have. The elder Prince of Mirkwood took a deep breath, but didn't answer, instead putting all his concentration into his shot, for he and his nephew were currently neck-and-neck as far as points went. "She appears to have blossomed by all accounts." Again, Adindel paused, jaw clenched; again, he steadied himself. "In fact..."

"Legolas! Will you please refrain from talking whilst I'm trying to take my shot – in the spirit of fairness, if nothing else?"

"Sorry." Legolas waited a few seconds. "She's become very popular from what I hear, especially if there's a ball, and you know what the Noldor are like when it comes to..."

"Legolas!" Adindel was glaring now and breathing very deeply.

"Is everything alright?" called Thranduil, who after all couldn't hear the exchange between his son and brother.

"Oh yes, Adar!" Adindel didn't say anything, instead narrowing his eyes at the back of Legolas' head of golden-blonde hair, which was, as ever, immaculate with not a single braid out of place.

Taking a deep, steadying breath, Adindel aimed for the third time – he would get this shot, for it was elfling's play! He was just about to release his bow...

"Done anymore sketches?"

_THWANG!_ Going wildly off-course, the arrow sailed towards the shocked crowd, missing Thranduil by mere inches, and on into the woods behind. But Adindel wasn't paying attention to this, instead he was staring, struck dumb with shock, at his nephew.

How had the penneth found out? Hadn't he hidden the sketches away? OK, he hadn't destroyed them as he probably should have done, but still. In actual, fact he hadn't thought about them or Ginny or any of it in quite a while, but how on _ARDA_ had Legolas discovered them?

Adindel, however, didn't get an answer to any of these questions, for his brother came hurrying up.

"What happened?"

"He missed."

"I think I realised that, Legolas. Do you want to retake the shot, brother?"

"Yes." This terse reply was followed by Adindel very quickly reloading his bow and taking the shot for a second time.

He missed.

Legolas didn't.

Legolas won.

XXX

Later that evening, Adindel went to his wardrobe and pulled up the boards at the bottom to reveal a little hollow he'd discovered when he was an elfling. There it was – the little book of sketches he'd started all those years ago. Actually, it hadn't really got past the very first sketch he'd 'done' – if sketching while in a drunken stupor could be counted as such. Adindel reached in and removed the book, opening it up as he did so. He gazed absentmindedly at the half-finished sketch before realising something: the book was covered in dust and looked as if it hadn't been moved in a very... long... time...

Suddenly, he sensed another's presence in the room and whipped around. Legolas was standing in the doorway, arms crossed and a huge grin spreading across his every feature.

"So you _did_ do some sketches – thanks for confirming my suspicions." Adindel could only gape like a fish at this. Eventually, he managed to stutter out,

"How... did... you know?"

"Oh, I didn't, I merely guessed, and it appears that I was right... goodnight, Uncle, pleasant dreams."

TBC.


	10. Chapter 10

DISCLAIMER: We've written this purely for our own and our readers' entertainment. We make no money whatsoever and we don't own anything (apart from the plot and our student debts, and you're more than welcome to take the latter if you so wish).

A/N: I was going to publish this tomorrow, but then I thought it could be a little New Year present for all you lovely people who've kept with us for the past 10 weeks, as well as any of you who are coming to this story for the first time! Happy New Year and I hope you continue to enjoy 'Forbidden Fruit' :)

**CHAPTER 10**

Adindel stood by his brother as they said their, mostly ceremonial and with little real sentiment, farewells. The talks may have gone well, but these were Sindar and Noldor and neither party was entirely happy with the other. Thankfully, however, Thranduil was doing most of the talking, as Adindel was fuming from the way that it was clear that every Elf in Imladris still found his stint in the trees highly amusing. Just then, he noticed all three Elf-lords in front of him go pale and focus on something behind him, he also heard their escort shuffling aside as the sound of approaching horses grew louder. He turned. Well, think of Morgoth.

Just the last Adan he wanted the see riding up in a dress that covered little more than the tiny outfit she had worn when first in Arda. It was beautiful, though it barely covered her bosom. Between the elegant, floaty, and very revealing gown and her waist-length, red-gold hair, adorned with a garland of flowers, she looked like a lovely wood-nymph that he suddenly wished to take off into the forest and take that stunning, delicate body under him. Oh, how he desired her! He wanted to shoot himself for that thought, he was a Sindar prince, he should _not_ desire women, for they were below him. Why could she not be an elleth?

Just then, his darling niece, who was also part of the party, broke the tense silence with the prize winner for dangerous repartee. 'Suilaid, Ada'. Adindel closed his eyes as if that would prevent the impending explosion. Some hope.

His brother and the blonde Princess then had a rather large argument and with every comeback Miriel sent, Adindel and many other members of the party winced. He wasn't sure which was her worst comment, the 'go kiss an Orc' or the 'my dog ate it'. Both were pretty bad; though, considering the huge white animal Miriel had beside her, 'my cat ate it' might have been a more accurate comment. The thing that nearly caused them all to throw fits was when Miriel drew a knife on her own father as he tried to get her onto his horse. Eventually, though, she escaped her father and stalked off, at which point the Dawnstar made the mistake of commenting, even if Adindel did agree with it. Thranduil promptly rounded on the pair, who brushed off his anger and walked away after their retreating friend.

As they uttered their brush-offs, Adindel absently wondered what part of Ginny he was welcome to. He then noticed, as she moved down the corridor, that she had these black marks down her back and, unprompted, the image of kissing them jumped into his mind; tracing them with his fingers, then kissing them as he slid the dress off her shoulders, watching it pool on the floor, leaving her...

Thankfully, Thranduil started yelling orders at that point, drawing his brother away from _that_ slippery path to insanity and beyond. Too annoyed with himself to notice, he just nodded and agreed to whatever it was his brother was telling him to do. It wasn't until much later that he noted that Thranduil had sent his _entire_ escort with his brother, leaving no-one to ensure that their King got home safely.

XXX

As soon as the Prince got home and had finished his duties involving his escort, he took a trip to his brother's alcohol cellar and got the strongest bottle of booze he could find before returning to his room.

The next morning, he could not remember very much beyond that point. Groaning at the parched feeling in his mouth and the rather heavy feeling in his bladder, he opened his eyes unwillingly, and then stifled an even more heartfelt moan.

Sitting opposite him was his nephew, looking at several sheets of parchment, with an expression that suggested he was rather amused.

"These are wonderful drawings, Uncle, when did Virginia get those markings on her back?" the younger ellon asked innocently. Weakly, Adindel tried to engage his muscles to move his body forward and take the sheaf of parchment off Legolas, who promptly moved away from his uncle. "Was Eleanor also wearing a dress like that?" Glad of the direction change, Adindel nodded. "Hmm, I guess I would like her dress to fall off almost as much as you seem to want Virginia's to fall off her, though I would prefer it if the Dawnstar's fell off in private. Preferably in a bedroom, as it would make the after-effects so much more comfortable." With that parting shot, the Crown-Prince of the realm left the room, after putting down the pictures and stopping to flash his uncle a mischievous grin.

Adindel was too busy dying of embarrassment to ask what the Mordor Legolas had been doing in his room at that hour of the morning.

XXX

In retaliation for the comments, Adindel made sure that his nephew had a _long_ patrol out on the borders and, thus, Legolas missed the return of his sister and the Dawnstar, with their darling Adan friend. By the time he returned to the palace, they had gone with his father to Lake-town for the negotiations with the Men of Rhûn.

Though Adindel was singularly glad that his niece and her detestable friends had left shortly after having arrived, Legolas was clearly disappointed. Adindel then remembered that the boy was utterly in love with the Dawnstar for some reason, probably because she was both exotic and the first elleth in a long time not to fall to the floor and start licking his boots. As Adindel was wondering about his nephew's taste in ellyth, he remembered his own excursions in the area of love and decided that apparently, the whole blighted-love story-thing ran in the family.

Eventually, Thranduil returned from the negotiations, without the three girls that were the source of the Princes' consternations. At the expectant looks on both ellyn's faces, he explained.

"They apparently did manage to make friends with those Dwarves while the Naugrim were in Imladris. They wanted to go visit them, and so my daughter, the Dawnstar, and the Lady Virginia are running round the Lonely Mountain driving the Dwarves insane, instead. I almost pity the Naugrim that fate." Though the words were humorous, everyone could hear the exasperation in the King's tone. Apparently, Thranduil had not yet given up on being annoyed with his daughter's behaviour.

"Do you know if and when they are coming back, Ada?" Legolas asked eagerly.

"Damned if I know, though Miriel has promised to return at some point." The younger Prince of Mirkwood sagged slightly in disappointment at that answer; he had obviously been hoping to see her again soon, though which 'her' he wanted to see, was the question. Adindel suspected he was more bothered about the darker-haired her than his baby sister.

As luck would have it, just after the youngest Prince had left for another patrol, the three in question returned and promptly went about annoying the elder, who was beginning to wish he had gone with his nephew. Mostly they were okay, as long as they stayed away from him, but whenever they were on the practice field at the same time as him, there would be an excess of stray arrows that nearly hit him. It was the Adan, he was sure of it.

XXX

Adindel sighed in relief as he leant back in his favourite tree, relaxing. This was one place that the annoying Adan could not get him. He closed his eyes in contentment as the presence of the ancient tree surrounded him in its comforting nature.

Half-an-hour later, he let out another sign, this time in frustration. Even when he came here to relax, he could not get a certain female out of his head. Every time he closed his eyes, he would see her, as under-clad as she had been in Imladris and that 'tattoo' of hers. He frequently had fantasies about running his hands over the markings, or kissing them, or...

It wasn't that they were attractive per se, but there was something singularly erotic about them. Now that was definitely a thought that made him want to smash his head against a tree. Well, bar the fact that the trees were his friends and he would never hurt the stately plants, even in this frustration. Even worse, he realised that other parts of his body were also reacting to his musings.

In absolute defeat, he decided to return to the palace a find another way to deal with his problems, when he discovered a whole new one a couple of branches downwards. Well, three new ones to be precise, all large, fluffy, and purring with malice aforethought. The three felines that followed his niece, the Dawnstar, and that Adan around were splayed across the lower branches of _his_ tree, completely blocking the route down.

As he tried to move, the black and grey one just looked up at him and let out a malevolent growl.

It was going to be one of _those_ days.

TBC.


	11. Chapter 11

DISCLAIMER: We've written this purely for our own and our readers' entertainment. We make no money whatsoever and we don't own anything (apart from the plot and our student debts, and you're more than welcome to take the latter if you so wish).

**CHAPTER 11**

Adindel glanced down again – the black and grey feline, Murrlin, was still watching him out of her pale green eyes. She growled again – was it coincidence that she seemed to belong to Ginny? Adindel wasn't sure whether he really wanted to answer that question. Anyway, up 'til now, the other two had been dozing contentedly, their paws and tails dangling over the edges of the branches, but now the white feline, Falathiel, who was his niece's, stirred and stretched sleepily, ears pricking up at the sound of Murrlin's continuous growl.

Falathiel stared at Adindel also, although her amber eyes seemed to hold less malice. Then, as if coming to a decision, she got up and very deliberately ascended the tree. Adindel backed away along his branch as the feline came nearer, apparently making straight for _him_! Fortunately, Adindel's branch was both long and thick and was perfectly able to hold both him and Falathiel, but he was wary of going back too much further, especially if he had any intention of not allowing his life to be cut dramatically short.

Falathiel continued her advance, but, again without any hint of malice. In fact, she was actually purring and in the few times he'd seen the felines or heard the females talk about them, he had learnt that purring was generally a sign of contentment.

Rapidly running out of safe branch, Adindel stopped and let Falathiel come right up to him. Still, she purred and if Adindel hadn't been quite so apprehensive, he would actually have been quite soothed by the sound.

The two stared at each other briefly before Falathiel took a minute step forward and... licked him! She truly and completely licked him, still purring. Adindel screwed up his eyes as her warm, wet tongue brushed over his face once and then again on the other side. The Prince was frozen with shock and the feel of the saliva running down his face; Falathiel then put her cheek to his and nuzzled him back and forth, seeming not to notice the non-tactile response.

Then, almost as suddenly as the sensations had started, Falathiel stopped and went, slightly less gracefully, back down the tree to her branch, settling herself down to sleep again. Adindel sighed in relief, but then realised that he still had to contend with his other problems – one of which came back in full force at the sound of a very familiar female voice calling out,

"Murrlin! Where are you, my sweetie?"

Adindel almost wretched; in the past few days, he'd also learnt that Ginny could be disgustingly soppy over her feline, far more so than either his niece or the Dawnstar, and refused to accept that Murrlin would hurt anything more than a fly, despite the fact that none of the felines obtained their meals from the palace kitchens. Maybe she was actually referring to Elves and Men? Not that _this_ Elf was really too sure of that fact, given his current situation. Despite her mistress' call, Murrlin was still staring up at Adindel.

"Murrlin! Come on now, sweetie." Ginny then made a strange clicking sound, causing Murrlin to sit up and immediately make her way down the tree.

Glancing down, Adindel saw Ginny give Murrlin some kind of treat, which fortunately drew the attention of the other two felines, leaving Adindel once again alone in the tree. He sighed in relief, especially as Ginny didn't look up at the tree, so engrossed was she with the three purring bodies around her.

Eventually, Ginny ceased her gushing and made her way back to the palace, all three felines in tow. Once he was sure she would be out of earshot, Adindel climbed down and took a slightly different route to the palace, intent on taking a long bath in order to wash off all of Falathiel's saliva.

And if his body hadn't calmed down by then, it would have to be a cold one.

XXX

Later that evening, Adindel was in one of the sitting rooms reading and, for once, the ladies had elected to join him, although they were currently engaged in a game that Ginny had introduced called 'Uno'. It seemed to be a very loud game, as far as Adindel could judge, much frequented by shouts of: 'Ha, miss a go!', 'Pick up four!', and occasionally a very gleeful 'Uno!' Since they had come in, Adindel hadn't got very far with his book at all – they were so off-putting! Why didn't he just go? There were plenty of other rooms. Adindel glanced over at the little group, Miriel was facing him. He hadn't seen her look so cheerful in a very long time; she seemed so happy, so full of life; at least she was actually fully covered, so he wouldn't have to contend with the sight of her tattoo...

Hang on, where on Arda had _that_ come from; he'd been thinking about his niece – hadn't he?

Adindel shook himself and returned to his book. He hadn't got very far when the Adan cried out in triumph,

"Oh yeah – that's the way to do it! Three out five games; I believe that makes me..."

"_WILL YOU KEEP THE NOISE DOWN, FOR PITY'S SAKE? AND THERE ARE PLENTY OF OTHER ROOMS IN THE PALACE, SO WHY DON'T YOU GO AND USE ONE OF THOSE?_"

A ringing silence fell, broken eventually by Ginny's coolly composed voice,

"I admit we may have been a little raucous just now, Prince Adindel, but it was all part of the game, part of the fun; or wouldn't you know what 'fun' is?" Adindel narrowed his eyes.

"I believe I can recollect how to have fun, my... _Lady_, but I also recollect one of the lessons I was taught as an elfling: Always respect your elders."

"Well, that _is _fascinating, Your _High_-ness, but I was taught something slightly different: Always treat others as you would like to be treated. Now, if you had asked us in a slightly more civil tone, I'm sure we would have been happy to oblige, but you didn't. It seems that you yourself, Prince Adindel, have forgotten the very basic lessons that parents teach their children."

Adindel took a breath to answer, but was stopped upon the sound of padding feet and the sight of the door being pushed open. The black feline, Nyx, came in, followed closely by Murrlin, with Falathiel bringing up the rear. The first two went straight to their mistresses, although Murrlin did eye the Prince hostilely. Falathiel, on the other, when she saw Adindel, went straight towards the Prince, put her two great fore-paws on to his lap and began rubbing her face against his, purring loudly.

"Why does she do this?" asked Adindel, as he tried in vain to push the over-grown hairball away.

"She does it because she likes you, Uncle," answered Miriel as she came to his rescue.

"What would she do if she didn't?"

"Oh, anything Murrlin does, I'd imagine." As Adindel looked over at Ginny, she continued, "Surely you've realised by now, Prince Adindel, that not everyone takes an instant liking to you. To my mind, Murrlin's got very good taste."

"I don't have to listen to this."

"Then don't."

"I shall go."

"Go, then; _I'm_ not stopping you."

Not for the first time that visit, Thranduil started at the sound of a slamming door. Sighing, he laid down his quill and rose to pour two goblets of wine. One... two... three... As if on cue, Adindel burst through the study door, without even bothering to knock. He threw himself into the nearest chair, only looking up when Thranduil passed him a goblet. Thranduil raised his eyebrows in a question, even though he already knew the answer.

"Why can't you throw her out? No one likes her."

"The Dawnstar likes her very much indeed, as does Miriel. I strongly suspect that if we were to banish the Lady Virginia, Miriel and Eleanor would follow soon after, with probably no intention of ever coming back."

Adindel snorted. Thranduil watched warily as his brother drained his goblet and reached for the bottle in order to refill. The King sighed – it was going to be one of _those_ nights.

XXX

The youngest Prince of Mirkwood slumped in a chair after having washed up from his patrol.

"Are they here?" he sighed, although they could tell he already knew the answer. His father answered anyway.

"No, Legolas, they have been and gone again. I don't think they intentionally are here when you are not, my son." He looked sideways significantly at his younger brother, who was staring morosely into a glass of spirit. Adindel was always particularly downcast after the trio left despite being rather temperamental while they were in Mirkwood. Thranduil knew his brother didn't like Virginia and was always bad-tempered around her, but he thought Adindel would be happy when she left, not depressed.

Legolas also looked at his uncle, suspecting that the significant look meant the depressed Elf slouched in a chair had something to do with the short stays of his baby sister and his beloved Dawnstar. Legolas' heart ached at the thought of the stunning elleth he adored and would always love, how she never saw him, decades after he had helped her escape as he had promised. As he thought about his own beloved, he looked to his uncle and smiled, he had an idea of what was depressing him: a certain... err... 'fixation'; although, his uncle was apparently still acting like an arse towards Virginia. His smile broadened slightly at the thought and he wondered if the Elf would ever get over it.

XXX

It was late and the two Princes had retired hours ago; the King, however, was just finishing off some paperwork. When he had done so, he poured himself some Dorwinion and lent back in his chair. It was very tiresome being a King sometimes, especially when he had no one to turn to during the night. As the King's eyes fell upon the portraits hung on the opposite wall, he sighed mournfully. One was of him and Myrwen, an informal pose, but both subkects glowing with happiness, for they had only recently conceived Legolas. The other was of his children, painted when Miriel was about thirty-five. A far more formal portrait had hung in pride of place once - one of him, Myrwen, and Legolas, painted in celebration of the Crown-Prince gaining his Majority. For years, it had stayed there with the intention of being swapped should any other elflings appear on the scene, but of course, Myrwen had gone to Mandos before that could happen. Instead, a single portrait of Miriel had been hung beside the formal family one. Every decade or so, it had been changed as Miriel grew. However, this arrangement had been completely changed after Thranduil and Miriel had resolved their differences in Imladris. Thranduil had had no idea at Miriel's suffering because of this; no wonder she had never been keen on entering his study. Thranduil sighed again, how he missed Miriel, how he missed Myrwen. As ever, the King's eyes misted up. At least he got to see Miriel a lot more now, even if her visits were rather short.

Something made the King sit up – he frowned as he pictured Adindel... and the Lady Virginia. Why was he thinking about them in the same context? The only time he did so was when they argued, which was frequently. But he didn't see them arguing this time; instead, a memory had surfaced in his mind. It would have been brushed aside under normal circumstances, but the more he thought about it, the odder it seemed...

_The Dawnstar and the Lady Virginia arriving at breakfast, both garbed in brand new dresses that the seamstresses had just completed._

As ever, he remembered the Dawnstar first, but then a picture of the Lady Virginia replaced it. For the first time, Thranduil really appreciated how her simple deep-red dress had looked so becoming, how it had highlighted the red in her hair. Thranduil had never really thought about it before, but now he did – long and carefully. He stared down into his half-finished goblet; a picture of his brother now came to his mind, and his brother was also gazing absently into some kind of alcohol. Then he heard his brother's voice, echoing Miriel's praise: 'Yes, very nice indeed'.

A connection suddenly began to form in Thranduil's mind before he forced himself to push that thought away.

No, he was going mad, he must be – of course Adindel wouldn't... didn't... _doesn't_ – does he?

TBC.


	12. Chapter 12

DISCLAIMER: We've written this purely for our own and our readers' entertainment. We make no money whatsoever and we don't own anything (apart from the plot and our student debts, and you're more than welcome to take the latter if you so wish).

A/N: Nothing major here, only to inform you of my moving the publication day from the weekend to mid-week. I thought it might be nicer that way, then you can all have something to look forward to and break up the monotonous working week and _not_ think after reading a chapter: 'Oh joy, another five days of wonderful work!'

**CHAPTER 12**

Thranduil sighed in irritation, his brother and son watching him warily from the other side of the table. Eventually, he got round to speaking to them.

"Mithrandir and Estel, Lord Elrond's son, trusted us with the care of that creature and I trust my best, that being my family, to carrying out that request. Now you have lost him, and several of our soldiers, who were under your command, are injured, one is permanently maimed. We shall have to tell Elrond, of course." The two Princes looked at each other for a second or two then turned back to their King. Adindel raised a questioning eyebrow at his brother, silently asking him to go on as if he didn't know what was coming next. "I thought it might be an idea to send one of you two – with an escort, obviously."

The reactions of the Princes answered which one to send. Adindel looked repulsed by the idea of leaving his beloved Mirkwood to go to Imladris; the general amusement at the tree incident that Ginny had spread round had not been much dampened by the intervening decades. Legolas, however, looked hopeful; clearly thinking that it might give him a better change of actually seeing the Dawnstar again. No-one had missed his pining for the gold-brown haired elleth over the last nine decades or so.

Thranduil absently debated being really evil and sending his brother to Imladris, but put that idea away as generally very bad. He did keep the two waiting, pretending to think about it. Hey, just because he was King, didn't mean he couldn't be evil to his family occasionally. He got two rather worried expressions as he laughed lightly at the thought.

"I will send Legolas to Imladris to deal with this; I have confidence in his diplomacy skills. I trust that you will take this first mission in diplomacy well and do honour to your realm, Legolas?" It was a justified question. The younger Prince had never represented his realm alone without anyone else there to guide him. Legolas, looking more eager than his father had seen him in a very long time, nodded enthusiastically.

"I will not let you down, Adar, I promise you!"

XXX

Legolas leant over the side of the balcony near the training fields and watched the ellyth training nearby. He wasn't sure where the Lady Virginia was, but he wasn't really interested in the Adan, his interest lay with the blonde and the brunette practicing with their weapons. The brunette happened to be his beloved and she was using a weapon like he'd never seen before and had come to the conclusion that it was the most evil weapon he had ever come across. It was sort of like a cross between a mace and a staff, though had some elements of a spear as well. Each end of the staff was pointed and shod with metal, as well as having several metal points sticking out at various angles from each end. He wasn't sure exactly how one used such an evil weapon, but his sweet Dawnstar was doing it with complete competence, apparently.

Legolas had spent the entire ride to Imladris anticipating meeting her and his baby sister and had been overjoyed to find that they were both present in Imladris when he arrived. Then he had discovered that both of them, whether deliberately avoiding him or not, were very hard to get to. The conversations he wanted to have with them were very much private ones, but getting them alone seemed impossible. Take now, for example, the two of them were training, surrounded by many other Elves, mostly ellyn, who clearly knew them. The thought of either being friendly with the young ellyn made Legolas' blood boil, though for different reasons.

For a moment, he thought he saw Eleanor glance towards him, slight apprehension on her face, but as soon as he spotted her looking, she was no long doing so and he thought he must have imagined it.

XXX

By the time the Council came round, Legolas was seething. He was now absolutely certain that both Miriel and Eleanor were avoiding him. Then, shortly before the Council was due to start, in walked the three girls all dressed in unusually conservative gowns (for Imladris anyway) and sat down. He had to fight down a wave of brotherly protectiveness at his sister's gown, which showed way too much flesh for his liking. To prevent himself from doing something severely undiplomatic, he looked to the Dawnstar and suddenly had to fight off another quite different emotion.

_She_ was wearing a blue gown that was slightly off the shoulders with wrist-length puff-sleeves and delicate gold embroidery round the cuffs, hem and 'collar'. She looked absolutely stunning and the amount of skin revealed _definitely_ had an effect on Legolas. He sat down quite quickly to hide the affect of the beauty that was in front of him.

Throughout the Council, all three girls looked rather bored; well, right until the point that Elrond asked Eleanor and Virginia to stand up and speak. Neither looked too enthusiastic about doing so, but Eleanor, after a silent conference with her friend, spoke up and explained things that even Legolas (who had been more involved than he was willing to admit) knew about. He then got to the stage of first fear and incredulity, and then annoyance over this thing called 'di-hydrogen monoxide'.

After the Council, he wasted no time and almost dragged the girls (Virginia was only brought along as an extra, but he wasn't going to even bother trying to get his sister and Eleanor away without her) off and Eleanor led them all to her office, a room that looked very unused. As soon as they were seated, he started.

"I know you three have come through Mirkwood multiple times since you left and Miriel was reconciled with Adar, but have you ever stayed long enough to see me? No. One would think you do not want to see me. Lady Virginia, I can understand, but Miriel? You are my sister. And you, Eleanor, when we last met, you seemed to hold romantic feelings for me, was that just a game to get me to help you escape?" Both Eleanor's and Miriel's eyes widened slightly and his beloved bit her lip most endearingly.

"We didn't really think about it. I wanted to leave because I thought Ada would try to keep me there permanently if I showed any signs of settling down and Ginny really wanted to leave because of Uncle Adindel being pretty unpleasant when she was around, so we would rarely stay very long." A muscle tightened in Legolas' jaw as he tried not to over react to his annoyance at the statement, it was actually Adindel he wanted to kill, why couldn't his uncle get over himself and be nice to Virginia or _something_!

Eleanor then rose and moved back round the table and placed that soft, gentle hand on his cheek and he looked up hopefully at her. Those beautiful eyes got larger and somehow glassier and suddenly she flung her arms round his neck and held him in a way he'd only dreamed about. Her body was wonderfully pressed against his and her neck was temptingly close.

Legolas then noticed Miriel and Virginia making a convenient exit. Once they were gone, Eleanor released her arms, well, loosened them and looked in to his eyes again.

"You have waited all this time, just for me, and haven't found another girl?" Legolas nodded, smiling slightly. She was obviously quite surprised at that, it was the flinging her arms back round his neck that gave it away. That in itself surprised the blonde Elf and he rushed to reassure her of his absolute adoration.

"I have never wanted another Elf after I saw you, your image burnt itself into my heart and I will never love another."

She gasped.

"In my own world, people wouldn't wait six months; I could hardly believe you would wait so long. I didn't mean to hurt you, I was scared that you would have found someone else, I think. I was never quite sure exactly why I was scared of meeting you again, but I was." His heart tightened at the thought that she thought he might ever not love her, he couldn't imagine it. He gave in to the temptation she presented as he pondered the meaning of her declaration and kissed his way up her soft neck. She melted against him and moved her head slightly to give him extra access, something he was not complaining about. He moved to the desk as her legs had given out while his lips progressed across her neck and face. Eventually, they ended up with her sitting in his lap as she nuzzled up to him affectionately. He could definitely get to be fond of her feline behaviour.

Even kissing her perfect features could ware out after a while (though only temporarily) and so he asked her for a retelling of her adventures. That turned out to be a bit of a mistake as he frequently had to suppress the protective (and frequently horrified) reactions to the stories. He also frequently wondered about all three girls' sanity, though particularly his baby sister's self preservation instinct (or lack thereof) sent him into fits. There was also the bit where he had to stop himself smiling at the thought about Adindel's reaction to finding out that Virginia had wanted to test their Mithril armour by finding a Cave Troll to attack them.

At one point, there was a strange scratching sound at the door and both Elves looked up. Then a frown crossed the perfect face of his beloved and the door opened of its own accord. Legolas would have been shocked by this bar one little thing. He had heard about the pet cats of the three girls, but he had never seen one up close before. It was more than a little bit of a surprise. The thing was huge and didn't seem too fond of him taking away her owner's attention.

XXX

They went to dinner together and caused a stir, as well as much teasing from assorted Elves. It surprised him to see the quiet Councillor and his delicate, pale wife being the most major teasers. Eleanor just looked long-suffering. Though he was highly embarrassed by much of what was said, he didn't care much since as long as he had his Dawnstar, the world was alright. He loved her totally and completely. Pity Adindel couldn't get it together and either get over or get _with_ the Lady Virginia, even if it was good teasing material.

TBC.


	13. Chapter 13

DISCLAIMER: We've written this purely for our own and our readers' entertainment. We make no money whatsoever and we don't own anything (apart from the plot and our student debts, and you're more than welcome to take the latter if you so wish).

**CHAPTER 13**

The next few weeks were rather wonderful in Legolas' eyes, for in spite of, or perhaps because of, the constant teasing from various quarters over his new relationship with Eleanor, he got to spend many quiet hours in the sole company of his beloved Dawnstar in the more remote parts of Imladris. Naturally, the majority of their time was taken up with 'being gooey' as Eleanor had so quaintly put it, although they did take time-out (as it were) to talk more about the various activities she and her friends had gotten up to over the past ninety years or so. Legolas still wasn't all that sure whether he _really _approved of his baby sister being _quite_ so close to (both) Peredhil Twins – his father certainly didn't – but whenever the conversation turned in such a direction, he usually found his mind completely occupied with what Eleanor did to distract him from such thoughts.

Their time together was so sweet, so perfect that it seemed as if all the troubles in Arda were forgotten, especially when many in the Last Homely House became very excitable in the run-up to a festival Eleanor and Virginia had introduced called 'Christmas'. But then the younger Prince of Mirkwood was called into Lord Elrond's office one day in mid-December.

"As you know, Legolas, the Pereniath, Frodo, has offered to bear the One Ring upon a journey to Mount Doom, where its evil can be destroyed forever." Legolas nodded and Elrond continued. "Obviously, he cannot go alone. Mithrandir has offered to guide him and Aragorn and Boromir have agreed to accompany them. I wondered whether you..." Here, the Lord of Imladris paused, with something like compassion kindling in his grey eyes, he sighed before continuing. "Whether you would consider accompanying them also – as a representative of the Eldar, for this evil affects all peoples of Arda and all must have a hand in destroying it."

Blue eyes stared unseeing into Elrond's face and the elder Elf knew precisely what was going through the Prince's mind: the Dawnstar. If he could, Elrond would have prevented Legolas from going, if only to protect his Great Aunt from suffering if he were to perish. Despite himself, Elrond almost smiled at the notion, for he knew full well what the Dawnstar would say to _that_.

"Might I have a little while to think about it, my Lord?"

"By all means." At this, Legolas rose and bowed slightly, feeling very solemn and formal all of a sudden, he then went off to find Eleanor, for this could not wait.

He found her outside, playing with her friends in the light dusting of snow that had fallen the night before. After kissing her hand, he gave it a little tug and indicated with his head that he wanted go off somewhere private. The sound of everyone else's voices danced after their retreating backs, chanting a little rhyme that Virginia had introduced and all had become extremely fond of in recent weeks,

"Ellie and Legolas sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G..."

For once Legolas ignored them and led Eleanor to near one of Imladris' many waterfalls, but now he was here, he didn't know what to say. However, after many repeats of 'what?' from Eleanor, he took a deep breath and spoke,

"What would you think if I were to go off on a long, dangerous journey on which I may well not return?" Eleanor gazed at him thoughtfully.

"Depends on the purpose, if it was just a suicidal stunt then I would bloody well kill you, but if there was a good reason then I would tell you to write when you can, then kiss you senseless for a while and let you go." Thank the Valar! Legolas drew his beloved Dawnstar close and kissed her soundly, putting his whole soul into it. When they eventually broke apart, he explained,

"Your great nephew has asked me to join a Fellowship to help Frodo take the Ring to Mordor. I have not answered yet because I wanted to ask if you minded me going, for I would not leave without your blessing." Eleanor's whole face lit up and she immediately drew him close again, kissing him for all she was worth.

They were late for dinner.

XXX

About a week later, both Christmas and the day that the Fellowship were due to leave dawned. However, no one let the latter take any shine off the former, least of all Legolas, whose gift to Eleanor was a particularly beautiful dress of Mirkwood-green taffeta, but made in the Imladris-style, i.e. the wearer's body is artfully 'revealed', but without crossing the bounds of decency – just.

_Here we go_, thought Legolas as he led Eleanor to the furthest corner of the gardens, one hand in his pocket, nervously fingering the ring he'd had made so long ago. He'd wanted to ask before, but had never found the right words and then he'd had to prepare for leaving with the Fellowship. _This_ was his final chance, so he didn't wait on Ceremony when they finally stopped inside a little arbour. Getting down on one knee, Legolas took Eleanor's hands in his and asked,

"Will you do me the honour of binding with me?"

Eleanor didn't answer, instead just staring at the very nervous Prince of Mirkwood in front of her in what seemed complete and utter shock. _Oh no_. Legolas dropped her hands and his head, tears threatening to fall. However, he was almost bowled over as Eleanor flung herself into his arms and kissed him as passionately as she ever had done.

They only stopped because of a need for air and Legolas looked into her eyes, hope growing within him.

"I take it that was a 'yes'?"

"Legolas, you couldn't get a more resounding yes if you tried." Legolas' soul sang at her words and again they kissed before he remembered the most important thing and whipped out the ring, immediately placing it on her finger.

XXX

As the Fellowship set out from Imladris, Legolas put his hand to his chest and felt the locket Eleanor had given him beneath his clothes. He didn't know when he'd see her again, but he already knew their reunion would be a joyful one and that he'd never leave or let her go again – it was that thought that kept him following in Mithrandir's steady wake.

XXX

Thranduil and his brother were in Council when the Lorien messenger arrived. The King frowned as he was handed three letters, all addressed in different hands: one in Celeborn's (this was tossed aside without further ado); one in Miriel's; and one in a hand he didn't recognise. Thranduil paused, he desperately wanted to read the letter from Miriel, but his duty as King still weighed heavily.

Adindel watched his brother carefully; he knew what was going through Thranduil's mind.

"Go on, brother, I can finish up here, after all I have had plenty of experience of ruling in your stead when the occasion has called for it." All of Thranduil's Councillors nodded in agreement, for although these were dark and dangerous times, they all knew their King craved the kind of relief that could only be afforded by news from his daughter, especially as his son was now so far away.

Placing his hand on his brother's arm by way of thank you, Thranduil rose and went to his study. He settled himself down into one of the squashy armchairs and paused... what if it was bad news? Why else would a stranger write to him along with Celeborn and Miriel? The stranger's hand looked to be female – could it be the Lady Virginia's? But why on Arda would _she _have any cause to write to _him_? Unless... But then nothing could have happened to Miriel, if she herself had written him a letter. Thranduil knew he was being stupid, but with both his children away from home and news of many Orc attacks on the borders of Mirkwood, he wasn't sure if he could take any more bad news. Shakily now, he slit open Miriel's letter and read:

_Dear Ada,_

_We have a binding to plan – Ellie and Legolas', to be precise! It happened at Imladris – his asking her, I mean. Oh, Ada, it was so romantic! They started courting almost right after Lord Elrond's Council and it was only two months later – on Christmas Day no less! – when Legolas proposed. Yes, I know their courting period should have been far, far longer, but, to tell the truth, they actually got together when Ellie first arrived in Mirkwood. Well, I say 'got together', but Legolas really only made his feelings known and Ellie appeared to respond favourably to them and then of course we had ninety years of running about the wilds of Arda with the charming Dunedain and of course the equally charming Elladan and Elrohir. Can you believe that Legolas actually had the betrothal ring made almost as soon as we'd left Mirkwood for the first time and that he's virtually been pining after Ellie for all these years? If that isn't dedication, then I don't know what is!_

_Anyway, after Legolas left with the Fellowship, Ellie became all mopey and Ginny and I got rather tired of it, so we decided a change of scene was in order and whisked Ellie off to Lorien. For some reason, Ginny insisted we go here, not that I mind of course. Ellie has also written to you, so I apologise if you read/have read the above again, but it's just so exciting!_

_Love,_

_Miriel_

Thranduil blinked and read the letter again, and then once more for good measure – could it be true that the Dawnstar really _did _love his son? He tore open the letter in the strange hand and did indeed read the above again, though in a far more restrained and formalised way. Thranduil cried out in sheer happiness and hurriedly called for a messenger. Both the messenger and his brother came running – the former out of respect and a desire not to run up against his King's impatience and the latter out of concern for the surprisingly sudden and loud shout.

"Ride as fast as you can to Lorien and tell them I'm on my way – the Lord and Lady will know the reason..." Startled by this rapid-fire sentence, the messenger paused slightly, for he had barely even got through the door. "Well, go on then!"

"Oh, right – yes, my Lord, at once." And he hurried away.

"What is going on, brother?" queried Adindel, for he was equally startled by this whirlwind of a King.

"The Dawnstar and Legolas... the _Dawnstar _and Legolas!"

"Well, what about them?"

"They're betrothed, of course..." And, without a thought to his dignity, Thranduil practically danced out of his study. Adindel heard his joyous voice echoing back up the corridor, "Someone send for my escort, we leave as soon as can arranged..."

XXX

Thranduil didn't stay all that long in Lorien, which wasn't all that surprising, given the troubled times. Also unsurprisingly, Thranduil was in a very happy mood for quite a while after – that is, he _was_ and then he received another letter from Lorien, this time in Galadriel's hand.

Adindel watched his brother's face fall as he read the letter. Thranduil then looked up, an unreadable emotion shining in his eyes, and silently handed the letter to Adindel. One sentence leapt out at the Prince:

_I believe it's my duty to inform you that the Dawnstar has been taken by Orcs._

TBC.


	14. Chapter 14

DISCLAIMER: We've written this purely for our own and our readers' entertainment. We make no money whatsoever and we don't own anything (apart from the plot and our student debts, and you're more than welcome to take the latter if you so wish).

**CHAPTER 14**

Adindel stared at his brother in pure undiluted shock.

"She's dead, then?" he asked his older brother blankly, though he knew the Thranduil knew no more than he did. The elder Elf nodded mutely at his younger brother.

"Legolas is going to be devastated, you know." Adindel nodded, knowing that his brother was hiding his own grief for an elleth he genuinely was fond of.

"Miriel and the Lady Virginia will not be taking it any better, probably worse in some ways; they have been around her since she arrived and the Dawnstar is Gin-Virginia's only connection to her own world..." Adindel trailed off, wondering why the Adan girl had even entered his mind in any more than a passing reference. Thranduil had an eyebrow raised as well and had clearly noticed that his brother seemed to be taking a surprising interest in the human he professed to hate.

XXX

Adindel was very quiet over the next few days, as was his brother, who threw himself into his work with gusto. Adindel was familiar with his brother's coping techniques and working himself silly. Slightly under a week later, another letter arrived which seemed a routine diplomatic correspondence considering the present War, remarkable only in the fact that they had only recently received correspondence from Lorien.

The other remarkable thing was the fact that, just occasionally, instead of writing out numbers, they wrote the actual characters and the 'R' and 'I' in Galadriel's name were double written over as if a slight mistake had been made. Thranduil knew that neither of these were actually mistakes at all. The numbers were a code and the two letters were telling him which letters would be coded. The whole point of the dispatch was to conceal that a letter with confidential information would soon be sent to him, and that letter would be from Rivendell. 'R' – Rivendell, 'I' –Imladris, to translate that bit of coding. The letter would be very carefully worded to hide the message. Thranduil wondered what was so sensitive for that particular subterfuge to be used. It was difficult and elaborate and there were generally easier ways to send messages confidentially. Only something one of the realms wanted to keep _really_ secret justified this particular method.

XXX

The crucial message arrived with little ceremony and it was clear the messenger knew nothing of its significance. Thranduil carefully did nothing with it while there was any chance of anyone finding out. That evening, he carefully made sure that the letter was well mixed in with many like it and as inconspicuous as possible. Everything he did seemed totally innocuous to even the not-so-casual and highly suspicious observer.

The next day, he went about things like normal; well, beside the bit where he got the hidden message translated. At that point, he had to close his eyes and sigh in relief, though he only allowed himself those small signs of outward emotion. He could not give away what he had learned, not matter how relieved he was at the news.

With that weight off his shoulders, Thranduil was free to observe how his brother was behaving. Since the news of the Dawnstar being taken by Orcs, Adindel had been out of sorts. As far as Thranduil was concerned, though, Adindel had been little more than civil with the Noldor Princess. Then Thranduil remembered what his little brother's first thoughts had been when he heard about Eleanor: the Lady Virginia, the human he protested to hate above all others.

What was the phrase Virginia had used when Eleanor had been pretending not to be interested in Legolas (largely to ward off teasing)? Oh yes, 'The lady protested too much', well it appeared that so did the Prince.

In a highly unkingly way, Thranduil sniggered. He felt a certain amount of pity for his brother, who apparently loved a mortal, who genuinely hated him back, even if that hatred was Adindel's own damn fault. But Thranduil couldn't help but find it funny as well. Adindel had the most amazingly bad tastes when it came to females, and _never _seemed to get the ones he loved. This was beginning to sound more and more like one of those tragedies that the human occasionally told his daughter.

XXX

Upon hearing the news that his nephew's beloved was dead by Orcs, Adindel had been more than slightly shocked and the first thing that had entered his mind was a beautiful, pale-faced Adan with that usually mild countenance now twisted in grief for her friend. He wondered how she faired suffering from the loss, not only of a friend, but also her last link to her home. He suddenly felt doubly guilty for tearing her from her home. He then (metaphorically) hit himself over the head. Why did he care about a human? They lost people all the time anyway.

XXX

A couple of weeks after the missive had arrived, Thranduil's grieving countenance, a cool emotionless look that he put on to hide his emotions from the world, changed slightly. Few people could spot all that much of a difference, but Adindel was Thranduil's brother and had been 'Thranduil watching' for many millennia. Something had changed.

The King no longer seemed unhappy as he had before and he suddenly seemed to be watching Adindel closely. The watching confused and worried Adindel. Thankfully, the preparations for the incipient battle against Dol Guldur took precedence over what in Angamar his brother was thinking and why on Arda he had suddenly gained the tendency to get a twinkle in his eye when surveying his younger brother, like there was something suddenly very funny about Adindel. Simply to escape his brother's strange behaviour, surely the first signs of incipient madness, Adindel threw himself into the battle preparations with extra passion.

XXX

About halfway through March, the forces of Dol Guldur attacked Mirkwood, and all forces, thoughts and resources of the Woodland Realm were totally focussed upon the repelling of the Dark Forces, which had darkened the forest for so long.

First the Elves mounted the highly costly – for Sauron anyway – fall back attacks where they attacked the Orcs and appeared to fall back, surrounding the monsters in a trap and with many little surprises waiting for them on the forest floor. Strangely enough, the Elves were staying in the trees.

After many of the Orcs had been caught in a range of nasty animal-traps hidden beneath the leaves, they began to burn the forest. This served the enemy a twofold purpose, it generally cleared away any traps (which were mostly wood and poison) and also every Elf in the forest could hear the trees scream in agony, but there was very little they could do to help.

Once every delaying action possible had been used on the foul spawn of Mordor, the Elves fell back into their underground stronghold and holed up there, ready for a siege. Well, mostly siege tactics were in use. Most besieged buildings did not have routes out for surprise attacks on the enemy. It meant that they could kill rather more enemies than most stronghold defenders.

XXX

Something changed around 25th March, however. No-one in Mirkwood knew what it was at first; simply that the Orcs had left and lifted the siege, which, of course, was taken full advantage of by the Elves to commit extensive slaughter. Eventually, they found out why the monsters had upped and left. The little Pereniath had done it, he had destroyed the Ring. Sauron had finally been destroyed and so his minions had withdrawn.

Once they were sure of the safety of the Realm, Thranduil sent his brother back to the palace to look after the general populace. The brothers were sad to be separated and needed for such a task when both simply wanted to heal their damaged Wood.

XXX

On 6th April, Thranduil met up with Celeborn for negotiating about the new boundaries created by the destruction of the Ring. Eventually, they came to a conclusion, more improved by the recent visit to Lorien to see the Dawnstar. Once they had finished, Celeborn took Thranduil to the side, away from the hearing of any curious Elves.

"I take it that you got my wife's message, convoluted as the sending was?" Thranduil nodded, smiling slightly. "So you know that, for her own protection, we faked the Dawnstar's death?"

TBC.


	15. Chapter 15

DISCLAIMER: We've written this purely for our own and our readers' entertainment. We make no money whatsoever and we don't own anything (apart from the plot and our student debts, and you're more than welcome to take the latter if you so wish).

**CHAPTER 15**

"Of course I do." Thranduil paused and looked towards his brother. Adindel was still under the impression that the Dawnstar was dead – as was all Mirkwood, or Eryn Lasgalen as it should now be. Thranduil grinned slightly. "Although, I haven't felt the need to inform anyone else yet – keep the subterfuge, you know."

Celeborn followed the King's gaze – he also grinned when he saw the elder Prince of Eryn Lasgalen.

"Ahhh, of course," he muttered under his breath – although not so quietly that Thranduil wouldn't be able to hear him. The King arched his eyebrow in a question. "Oh, my Lady Wife told me something rather amusing 90 years or so ago, when you and your brother graced Imladris with your presence after the Dawnstar, your daughter, and Virginia had left for the first time. If only you could mind-read as well; from what Galadriel hinted at, I think you'd be quite astonished as to what goes through people's heads at times." And with that, Celeborn bowed and went on his way, leaving a slightly confused Thranduil in his wake.

Should he have taken Celeborn's final words as a confirmation of what he already suspected?

XXX

'_WHAT?'_

Galadriel's small smile drifted across their telepathic link – she waited while Thranduil composed himself.

'_As I said, Miriel is betrothed to Elrohir – he asked her at Cormallen...'_

'_I don't care where he bloody asked her...' _Even in this state, Thranduil had to admit that some words and phrases he'd picked up from the Dawnstar and the Lady Virginia over the years did wonders for 'blowing a gasket' (or whatever it was). _'...my daughter is _not_ going to bind with that... that... upstart Noldo busybody.'_

Galadriel raised her eyebrows.

'_Elrohir, my grandson, don't you mean?'_

Thranduil missed (or ignored) the slightly maternal emphasis on the words 'my grandson'.

'_Yeah, him.' _

'_Personally, I think it's a very good match – given both their heritages – and, from what I've heard and seen over the years, they've been in love for quite some time. I think the War's end helped to clarify things a little for them.'_

Thranduil scoffed – both mentally and physically.

'_Do you really want to lose Miriel again, Thranduil? I highly doubt she'd _ever_ forgive you if you refused Elrohir's suit.'_

'_Oh, you had to bring _that _up.'_

'_I'm only saying...'_

'_Anything else?'_

'_Actually, now you come to mention it, Miriel told me something when I contacted her to congra...'_

'_Pfff.'_

'_...to congratulate her. Apparently – not that this will interest you or anyone else in your realm in the slightest – hers and Elrohir's aren't the only new relationship in existence. A young Prince called Amrothos is now courting the Lady Virginia and... Thranduil?' _The link had been broken.

_I wonder if he caught the last part_, thought Galadriel.

XXX

Thranduil sat erect upon his roan charger watching the party of Elves from Lorien and Imladris draw steadily closer. As soon as he'd had word from his information gatherers that Elrond was escorting Arwen to Minas Tirith, he'd made his own plans to intercept and join them. Adindel had been left in charge of Eryn Lasgalen; Thranduil had thought it best given the... err... situation. Not that Thranduil had _really _been paying much attention to his brother recently, but Adindel still seemed slightly distracted, even _after_ he'd been told the truth about the Dawnstar.

"Thranduil," said Elrond, sounding slightly surprised, even though he must have seen Thranduil and his Sindarin escort. "What brings you here?"

"The fact that your son wants to bind with my daughter, as I am sure you're fully aware, Elrond."

"You don't approve the match, then?"

"What do you think?"

"As I understand it, Miriel has already given her consent."

"That's as may be, but _I_ haven't."

Elrond opened his mouth to answer, but was forestalled by Galadriel.

"My Lords, please, do you really think this is quite the time or the place to be having this conversation? Come, we have quite a journey ahead of us, perhaps we should move on?"

Thranduil eyed Elrond before dipping his head and moving out of the way. The original party moved off again and the Sindarin Elves integrated into it. All could sense the tension between Elrond and Thranduil and it didn't make the wider relations any easier.

XXX

Thranduil and the rest of the Sindars remained slightly withdrawn throughout the ride and as they got ever closer to Minas Tirith, Elrond found he could stand it no longer. He knew what he had to say – it would hurt – but he felt he had no choice. Accordingly, he asked Thranduil if they could have a private talk. When they were far enough away to be out of general earshot, the Lord of Imladris turned to the King of Eryn Lasgalen and spoke,

"Why do we carry on this senseless fight, Thranduil? Why, when there is no need? I thought relations were improving between all the elven realms. Shouldn't the event of our children wanting to join in the eternal bonds of love be a cause for celebration and not anger?" Here, Elrond paused, looking at Thranduil with a saddened expression in his grey eyes. "Thranduil, you may not like your daughter binding with my son, but at least she isn't giving up her immortality to do so."

Thranduil's eyes snapped to Elrond's and he could sense the deep, bitter pain that those words brought the latter, but before he could say anything, Elrond had gone.

Throughout the rest of the ride, Thranduil was still silent, but in a more contemplative-type way.

XXX

A couple of days later, they finally met up with Elladan, Elrohir, and the Dawnstar. Thranduil immediately zoned in on the Twins and asked which one was Elrohir. One of the Twins stepped forward; Thranduil eyed him up and down.

"So, you want to bind with my daughter, do you?" Elrohir nodded silently. "Well, let me tell you, penneth, if word ever reaches me that you have caused harm to my daughter, I and the entire Sindar nation will be down on you like a pack of Wargs and Orcs. What Legolas will do to you in the meantime will be nothing compared with what _I_ shall visit upon you – understand?" Again, Elrohir nodded – slightly apprehensively this time, which wasn't all that surprising really.

Then Thranduil noticed that Elladan and the Dawnstar were shaking with silent laughter, he raised an eyebrow. The Dawnstar answered,

"Do you think Legolas has not already got round to saying that? What you said was almost word perfect!"

Thranduil breathed in deeply before turning back to Elrohir, but he caught Elrond's eye.

"However, if Miriel loves you as much as everyone says she does, I hereby given you my permission to bind with her."

XXX

There was more riding over the next few days as the party first travelled to Edoras in Rohan before travelling on to Minas Tirith; arriving at the city on Midsummer's Eve.

The meal that evening was quite formal, which wasn't surprising given the huge inflow of Royalty, and afterwards, Miriel invited Thranduil to go on a walk around the gardens with her.

"Wouldn't you rather go with Elrohir?" Thranduil asked a little stiffly.

"No, Adar, I'd rather be with you tonight," answered Miriel as she slipped her arm into his, before kissing him lightly on the cheek.

They walked silently out into the first garden; Thranduil gasped, although they were still in their infancy, he could already tell that the gardens would be stunningly beautiful once they were complete. _Legolas has talent_, he thought proudly.

Thranduil and Miriel walked a little further before Miriel broke the silence,

"I do love you, Ada."

"I know you do, as I you, but you've now found someone else to share your love." Thranduil let out a sigh.

"You'll still have Legolas."

"I know, but... I'm going to miss you, Miriel."

"Adar, Mirkwood hasn't been my home in many, many years."

"Yes, of course, how silly of me." Thranduil stopped and looked stiffly out before him. He then felt slender arms wrap around him and a soft head laid against his chest. Love flooded the paternal-child bond and Thranduil held his daughter tightly, kissing her head before whispering,

"I'm proud of you, Miriel, as I know your Naneth most certainly would have been."

XXX

Much later, Thranduil was wandering back to his rooms in the guest quarters, when he turned a corner to see a man standing by a door, a single candle in his hand. Knowing he couldn't be seen, Thranduil edged nearer, but stopped when the door opened. Virginia came out of the room and smiled when she saw who it was.

"What are you doing? Ada will kill you if he finds you here," she hissed, even as she allowed herself to be pulled into the man's embrace.

"I came for my goodnight kiss, I didn't get it earlier."

"Do you know what time it is?"

"I do and I can't wait a moment longer." And the man leant down, brushing Virginia's lips with his own. The couple embraced deeply before the man was eventually, though hesitantly, sent on his way.

When the hallway was dark and silent once more, Thranduil leant against the wall, thinking. To tell the truth, he hadn't actually thought about the possibility of his brother desiring Virginia, not since Galadriel had told him about Miriel's betrothal, but now the thought came back to him with full and renewed force.

"So that was Prince Amrothos, was it?" he muttered into the darkness. "That was the rival for Virginia's affections – sort of. Hmmm, I wonder what my brother will make of that."

TBC.


	16. Chapter 16

DISCLAIMER: We've written this purely for our own and our readers' entertainment. We make no money whatsoever and we don't own anything (apart from the plot and our student debts, and you're more than welcome to take the latter if you so wish).

**CHAPTER 16**

The next morning was the wedding of Aragorn and Arwen. Unusually, Thranduil's heart went out to Elrond, who was obviously hurting at the loss of his daughter. Inconspicuously, or so he hoped, his eyes flickered to his own daughter and his mind to both Miriel and Adindel. Thranduil was glad that, though he was sort of losing his daughter, it was not really permanent, and that Virginia was courting someone else. Adindel could be an absolute arse at times, but Thranduil didn't want to see his brother fade from grief.

After the ceremony, far too based on children and duty and not on love Thranduil thought, there was a party in Merethrond. When he heard the bard play some elvish tunes, he could not help but smile. The funniest bit was when he decided to take Lady Galadriel for a dance, which shocked the life out of everyone. His opinion of the Lady of the Golden Wood was not a secret.

Then the Dawnstar, with a certain amount of prodding, got up and sang some songs from her world. He had never heard love-songs quite like them and was slightly surprised that humans clearly loved very much like Elves. He remembered the feelings of elation the first song showed and the feeling like the world was worth nothing without his love that the second showed. It was strange how the music called to his heart. The last one made him want to cry, however.

She had dedicated it to Elrond and Thranduil immediately saw what point she was making. Though it was directed at the Peredhil, he remembered Myrwen. She had gone away from her homeland and everything she knew for him. It made his heart ache, it really did. He could see that it was killing Elrond equally to listen to the song.

Once the Dawnstar had finished singing, she left the room. Watching carefully, Thranduil could see she was shaking. Well, who knew the Dawnstar suffered from stage fright? He was about to follow her when he saw Elrond doing the same. He decided to wait a little while before going out to talk to his soon-to-be daughter in-law. When the Peredhil returned with dark eyes and a disturbed look in his eyes, Thranduil went outside to find Eleanor.

She was standing at the Keel's point, staring out across the city and singing. Once again, her voice made the Elf-King choke up. Somehow, she always did that to him. As she finished a song, he repeated words he had said nearly a century ago now.

"You miss your home, don't you?" She turned and smiled sadly at him before turning back to the gap in the wall and carrying on singing, this time singing a song that talked about "what use is fifty, sixty, seventy be? I saw the lights and I was on my way" (A/N: 'Eva's Lament' from Evita). It was a sad song, as were many she sung, it seemed. They stood like that for a while, Eleanor singing and Thranduil listening. He gently embraced the elleth, both younger than him but older, too. It was when she sang that she seemed her true age, for she always seemed to choose songs with deep meanings, many of which were quite melancholy.

Thranduil was not sure how long they had been there before they came back to the festivities, but he felt something had passed between him and Eleanor.

XXX

Two days after the actual wedding, another was announced. Well, it was _officially_ announced – anyone who really looked could see that the couple in question were far more than just courting; although, most definitely not all the way, especially if they had any intention of producing offspring once they _were_ married. Erestor would have hunted Amrothos down if anything more than kissing had occurred. Yes, Virginia and Prince Amrothos were the ones who were betrothed and Thranduil was genuinely pleased for them. It also meant that perhaps Adindel would stop pining after what he would most definitely _not_ be getting now – if that's what he was doing, which as he thought about it, Thranduil was becoming more and more convinced that he was.

Actually, that was something – Adindel didn't know about the betrothal or even that Virginia and Amrothos were courting. Thranduil vaguely wondered how his brother would react to such news and perhaps his reaction could confirm what Thranduil already suspected. Now, the question of _how_ Thranduil should tell his brother remained – or, to be more precise, should Thranduil be evil or gentle about it?

XXX

Several days later, at the contrivance of the Dawnstar and her friends, they all went out of the city to a little clearing with a waterfall. Thranduil had spent several days trying not to react to his daughter's obvious relationship with Elrohir and hoped the little day-trip would be relaxing. No such luck.

Not long after getting there, Miriel, Eleanor, and Virginia went behind some trees to change into something 'more appropriate' as they put it. Thranduil, amongst others, nearly had a fit when the trio returned. They were all wearing matching skin-tight tops of some variety with skirts tied around their waists that left the side of one leg completely bare, much to his horror.

If that had been a shock, then what Eleanor and Virginia did next was worse. They each untied the skirt to reveal that the skin tight things they were wearing were, in fact, one-piece suits of some kind that literally only just covered what was necessary. The girls didn't seem to mind, however, and jumped into the water with abandon. Not too long after, Miriel did the same. It was a good job Elves couldn't have heart attacks. Thranduil was perilously close to being the first Elf in history to have one, though.

Later on, when the girls wanted to change back – much to Thranduil's relief – their respective betrotheds offered to make sure no one watched them. The girls emphatically turned down the offer, though, which relieved more than just Thranduil.

The day did not turn out to be at all relaxing.

XXX

A few days later, the celebrations for the royal marriage ended and the Elves began to make preparations.

On what was probably a whim of the girls, though, they went to the city for a shopping trip one day. The males of the party trailed behind the women, who seemed to want to look in every shop. The males of the party were, of course, dragged into carrying what the womenfolk bought. The one amusing thing was the look of resignation on Elrohir's face; apparently, he'd been subject to 'torture shopping' before. Somehow, that made Thranduil a lot happier about the whole thing. He probably _shouldn't_ want to torture his soon-to-be son-in-law, but that didn't change the fact that he did.

As the girls _finally_ bored of shopping, they went to the walls for a rest while they observed the Pelennor Fields.

What they saw, however, was not what they were expecting. After they had been there for a short while, he saw a large group crest one of the rolling hills of the Pelennor Fields and drew in a sharp breath. A group that large, mounted, must be important. As they got a little closer, he could see the crested helmets of the Horsemen and drew in a breath. He knew who they were, for they had stopped by Edoras on the way to Gondor a little while ago.

The indrawn breaths of his family, and their families, told him that he had not been the only one to recognise the group. As he looked about, though, it became clear that, though their arrival was a surprise to most people, the Dawnstar and her human friend were not at all surprised. He wondered how the two of them so clearly knew it had been going to happen. Before he could ask, though, the two took off at a pace that was not really dignified for ladies of their station, followed by his daughter.

He and the other male members of the party looked down at the shopping the girls had got and sighed.

"I guess we better carry this up after them, then," Elrohir muttered. For once, Thranduil found himself empathising with the Peredhilion.

TBC.


	17. Chapter 17

DISCLAIMER: We've written this purely for our own and our readers' entertainment. We make no money whatsoever and we don't own anything (apart from the plot and our student debts, and you're more than welcome to take the latter if you so wish).

**CHAPTER 17**

Naturally, the newly crowned King Elessar and Queen Arwen wanted to receive and honour their guests properly, so a great feast was held in Merethrond that very evening. As usual, _all_ the ladies disappeared off in order 'to prepare' – at least they didn't have enough time to go through all the preparations that they seemed to in Eryn Lasgalen ("or Imladris", commented the Noldor ellyn).

Having said that, when the ladies did reappear, it was with suitable style, although, Thranduil felt that his daughter could have covered up more. Not that any male with a lady to escort seemed to mind in the slightest – typical.

After the feast came the dancing, including as Thranduil was not really surprised to see, given the newly arrived guests, a small number of Rohirric jigs and reels. King Éomer and Princess Lothiriel danced the first one together. During their time on the dance-floor, Thranduil noticed his daughter, the Dawnstar, and Virginia talking together in a group – not that that was unnatural, but their whole body-language seemed to suggest something else. Then they looked over at the pair in the middle of the dance-floor and giggled.

Ahhh, Thranduil got it – they must be 'match-making' or whatever it was. He'd seen it go on in Eryn Lasgalen occasionally – almost always by females. Thranduil suddenly felt sorry for Éomer, for it seemed as though the King already had no chance.

Later on, another jig was played and Thranduil, on an evil whim, decided to completely wrong-foot his children and take the Dawnstar for a dance. What? King's can be evil too, you know, especially after Miriel's behaviour surrounding Elrohir.

Thranduil found that he actually enjoyed himself – the dance wasn't bad either – and he'd remembered all the steps, for he hadn't danced a jig since the War of the Last Alliance, when during the long, dark nights and days, some Men taught them a few steps.

Many more couples danced this one, including a Rohirric Lord and Miriel. Although, he severely wanted to be all Sindarin and paternal, Thranduil didn't – though only out of respect for his hosts. Virginia didn't, though, which Thranduil thought odd, for she must have learnt some jigs and reels when his daughter and the Dawnstar had. However, she seemed to be engaged in conversation with her betrothed and not paying the dance much attention.

However, when yet another jig was played, she gladly took her place on the dance-floor with King Elessar himself. Amrothos, who had been talking with her and Miriel when the King interrupted them, looked slightly confused.

"I didn't know Ginny knew any Rohirric dances. When did she learn?"

Miriel, who was watching the dancers, said, a little distractedly,

"Oh, when we went through Rohan."

"But surely Rohan's been far too dangerous recently for three ladies to go wandering around it?"

Realising what she'd said, Miriel now struggled to answer. Sensing her distress, Thranduil went over to them and managed to get Miriel away.

"Amrothos doesn't know Virginia's true age?" he whispered, even though there was no need as he had automatically slipped back into pure Sindarin.

"What do you think, Ada?" Miriel looked at him. "Of course he doesn't." Miriel paused, and then said quietly, almost mournfully, "That was one of the hardest things Ginny faced. It's quite funny really, in its own way; Amrothos spent ages trying to convince Ginny to allow his suit, but she was so shocked by the fact that she'd actually birthed his father. She loves Amrothos deeply, but it's always at the back of her mind, you know? I can only imagine what she's feeling – just think about the relative lifespans of ordinary Men and the Dunedain, especially Ginny. Believe me, she's under no illusions and knows she can't keep her secret for long, but for now, she just..." Miriel didn't finish, but Thranduil understood and nodded.

He looked over to where Virginia and King Elessar were dancing merrily and his eyes folded with compassion. Then he felt strange; oddly, even though she was human, Thranduil had never imagined what life would be like after Virginia had died. One of the reasons why he'd never tried to forge any kind of close bond with Men was because he wanted to save his children from the grief of watching them die of old age. Now, despite everything, they'd formed many close friendships with them, but even Thranduil had to admit that in the many years of knowing Virginia, he had come to soften slightly towards her and couldn't deny that maybe she – indeed all mortals – brought something to a friendship that Elves couldn't. Nevertheless, even though, King Elessar, Virginia, and even Legolas' Dwarven friend, Gimli, would live for far longer than normal mortals, they would die eventually.

Thranduil was pulled from his reverie by a hand on his arm.

"Ada!" Miriel called softly. When Thranduil finally looked at her, she continued, "Please don't say anything to Ginny about this; we've reached an unspoken agreement to not talk about it."

XXX

A few days later, everyone set out with the funeral procession of King Théoden of Rohan and by the time of its arrival in Edoras during the first week in August, Thranduil was completely convinced of the ladies' embarkation upon the road of match-making – hints and comments upon the pair's 'suitability' for each other had been flying around like nobody's business. Not that Thranduil would ever accuse them of taking advantage of the large, talkative crowd around them.

Three days after their arrival in Edoras, the funeral took place, followed by the wake. Yet again, Thranduil took great pleasure in flabbergasting his children (as well as annoying his son) by taking the Dawnstar on to the dance-floor for more jigs and reels. Thranduil had never noticed before quite how much his son could look like his brother when the opportunity for glares arose.

Oh, and the King and Princess had their first (and very public) kiss, to the great delight of everyone around them. As unnerving as females match-making was, Thranduil had to admit that their techniques worked _and_ that the pair targeted this time did seem eminently suited to each other.

XXX

Thranduil felt really sad for Elrond when the time for partings came on the 14th. It was obvious to everyone that Elrond still felt bitterness for his daughter's renunciation of her immortality and that it was rubbing against his happiness for her own happiness in marriage.

In the days that followed, as they travelled towards Helm's Deep, Thranduil stayed well clear of Elrond, for he had become very depressed and was liable to snap at anyone. Besides, what could he say? As Elrond had said, Miriel wasn't losing her immortality by binding with Elrohir.

On the whole, Thranduil found Helm's Deep to be rather spectacular – for a human effort anyway. He didn't say anything, but it wasn't elven, was it? Then the Elf-King grinned slightly at the memory of playing 'fortresses' with his brother; naturally, as he was the elder, his fortresses had always been better – not that he'd ever tell his brother that – and perhaps his vast years of experience had helped in Mirkwood, but apart from that tiny, insignificant, and not-to-be-commented-on detail, Helm's Deep was good.

XXX

After bidding King Elessar farewell at Isenguard, the rest of the party split up. Legolas went to Fangorn Forest with the Dawnstar and Gimli. Thranduil wasn't _quite_ sure whether he entirely approved of this arrangement, especially as they weren't bound yet, but Legolas had explained that, after all the separation and belief that Eleanor was dead, he couldn't bear to be parted from her for any longer than was necessary. Upon hearing this, the King had embraced his son, for he understood what separation from one's beloved felt like and didn't want Legolas to go through the same experience. Maybe Gimli could act as a kind of chaperone? After all, even Dwarves must have their uses.

Thranduil himself journeyed on with everyone else until they neared the Redhorn Gate, where he and Miriel travelled with Galadriel and Celeborn to Lorien. They tarried only a few days there, for Thranduil found himself anxious to get back to his own wood and inspect the re-growth of his Age-old friends.

Thranduil wasn't disappointed, for his realm certainly had become the Greenwood once again. As they journeyed further along the Elf-Path, Thranduil began to slow down slightly, for he wanted to examine the trees more closely. However, there was another reason why Thranduil wanted to delay reaching the palace and the inevitable talk with Adindel; it was, in a word: Virginia. How would he break the news of her courting Prince Amrothos, or indeed of their betrothal? Besides, Adindel's reaction could either confirm or deny Thranduil's suspicions.

The King was in a bit of a quandary over it. On the one hand, he wanted to be gentle, for Adindel must have already suffered much over his feelings – both shown and denied – for Virginia, especially with feelings so connected to eternal, elven happiness. Yet, on the other, Thranduil wanted to continue his evil streak and he _did_ find the whole 'proud, unyielding, xenophobic, Sindarin Prince falling for a human' idea very funny indeed. Hmmm, what was he to do?

TBC.

A/N: What do you think he should do, dear readers? Do you think Thranduil should be gentle or evil when telling Adindel about Ginny's betrothal? Put your opinion either in a review or message it to me and we'll count the votes and see which way the wind blows... ;)


	18. Chapter 18

DISCLAIMER: We've written this purely for our own and our readers' entertainment. We make no money whatsoever and we don't own anything (apart from the plot and our student debts, and you're more than welcome to take the latter if you so wish).

A/N: Well, the vote upon evil or gentle telling went to... a bit of both! We hope the following satisfies...

**CHAPTER 18**

Thranduil dreaded telling his brother about Virginia, whilst almost marvelling at the potential there as well. He wasn't sure how he was going to tell his brother and decided eventually to go with the flow of conversation.

When he arrived back at the palace with Miriel, Adindel had dark eyes and he looked like he hadn't been sleeping properly. He greeted his family wearily and didn't even question Legolas' absence. He also seemed oblivious to the fact that no-one seemed that upset or mopish even though, as far as he was aware, Eleanor was still dead.

Only when they were sitting down in one of the sitting-rooms did Adindel begin to notice things were not as they should be. He looked up at his brother with tired eyes and a slight frown.

"Where is Legolas, Thranduil? I know that he must be upset, but I thought he would have come home with you." Miriel looked at father with a raised eyebrow and a confused look.

"You haven't told him yet?" A slight grin tugged at his mouth before he answered his daughter. Adindel raised his eyes up at them and his frown deepened.

"What? What hasn't your Adar told me?" Biting his lip slightly, Thranduil looked up at his brother, gauging his low mood.

"Ah, one thing I couldn't tell you before I left for political reasons..." He trailed off, debating how to actually tell his brother. Thranduil saw his brother glare at him, obviously realising that it involved him. "You remember Eleanor being attacked by Orcs? Well actually, that was not real; the purpose of faking her death was for both her and the realms she was living in safety. She and Legolas are presently riding round Fangorn Forest with a Dwarf from Erebor, Gimli son of Gloin. The three of them will soon arrive here and begin preparations for their binding. Not long after, others from the three elven realms will arrive for both their binding and Miriel's binding." The speed at which Adindel sat up was highly amusing.

"What! They're _all_ coming here?" Adindel paused, as if realising something. "You agreed to Miriel marrying someone?" That last comment made Miriel giggle. Apparently, Thranduil hadn't mentioned just who she was marrying.

"Yes, Lord Elrohir, the younger son of Elrond." Adindel groaned.

"Are you mad? What in Morgoth's name possessed you to agree to that?" Adindel paused again, something else occurring to him. "The human will be with them, won't she?" Thranduil nodded slowly and his brother broke out in a fit of expletives. Thranduil couldn't help noticing how quickly his brother thought of Virginia and hesitated, knowing he would have to mention it. Adindel obviously caught the slight movement or expression change that must have come with the hesitation.

"What else aren't you telling me, Thranduil?" he asked suspiciously.

"Well, I don't know why I'm telling you this, seeing as you won't be interested, but after the requisite period, they will all go to Dol Amroth for Virginia's own wedding..." Thranduil again trailed off, eyes never leaving his brother's face. All sorts of emotions and expressions were flickering in his eyes – disbelief, anger, sadness, they were all there, and some seemed deeper than others. Then Adindel seemed to shake himself and the expression of cool, composed pride was back.

"You're right, why would _I_ be interested in who she marries? Besides, who in Mordor _would_ marry her? She's far too old for any of the humans and no right thinking Elf would. Actually, no right thinking man would either, but Men don't generally think right, so that isn't a problem."

Fortunately, Adindel looked down at this point, so was unable to see the flash of movement that prevented Miriel from rising to vent her outrage at him. In her haste to avenge her friend, she had missed the lack of real fire in the statement and also the small flicker of dejection that flew across Adindel's face. You had to be looking to notice it, but it was there.

XXX

It was then not all that long until Legolas and Eleanor arrived in Eryn Lasgalen. Legolas looked peaceful and content at the healing of his home while Eleanor looked wondered at the improvement. Eleanor also managed to shock everyone because she was dressed in those tight-fitting, fighting clothes Thranduil knew she always wore when travelling the Wilds and was absolutely armed to the teeth. Though Thranduil knew that she had been seen dressed like that before, she had gained some weaponry since they had last seen her and also, Thranduil suspected, the people of Eryn Lasgalen had expected their Princess-to-be to arrive looking slightly more lady-like as opposed to the Warrior-Princess look she was currently sporting.

Thranduil, and apparently many others in Eryn Lasgalen, found it quite strange seeing her without the human she had always been with whenever she had visited before. Indeed, even Eleanor seemed out of sorts a bit without her human friend and was slightly temperamental.

After a little while, Thranduil remembered how much she loved his music room and opened that up for her, and she did undeniably find release in there, playing the 'piano' as she called it. Between being rather distracted herself and wedding preparations, Miriel seemed unable to help all that much with the darker haired Princess' moods, which were made worse by the fact that she had insisted on some things from that world she had been brought up in that the Elves simply couldn't understand. Thranduil desperately wanted to help her more, but he doubted that he could.

A short while before they were due to marry, the other parties arrived and Eleanor practically flung herself at Virginia, confirming what Thranduil had thought, that she needed the company of the one person who knew where she grew up and had anything like the same set of experiences.

As expected, Miriel, Eleanor, and Virginia were absolutely stuck together for the rest of the time before the wedding while any last details were seen to. The sole reason Thranduil did not stress out too much was due to one amusing bit of side-entertainment going on – in the form of Adindel, of course.

Adindel had obviously not gotten over the shock of Virginia's engagement to the youngest Prince of Dol Amroth and every time the human entered the room, his eyes would immediately go to the ring on her finger that confirmed it.

He was also developing what Eleanor and Virginia referred to as 'panda eyes', dark rings where he was obviously not sleeping and he was even crankier around the human than usual. Once, though, Thranduil caught what he thought was a longing look on Adindel's face when he thought no-one was watching, but it had been gone too quickly for Thranduil to be sure.

XXX

Far too soon for Thranduil's liking, the wedding day came and he was called upon to be dotingly fatherly to his only daughter. It took most of the blonde King's will power not to shed any tears at his daughter finally leaving him properly for the young Peredhil, but he would not hurt her or make a fool of himself by crying. He'd never live it down.

When the females appeared, his breath caught. He wasn't sure which was scariest, Miriel in the wedding dress or Galadriel in the formal wedding gear she wore as an attendant. Somehow, the Lady of the Golden Wood in the sleeveless dress that really left far too little to the imagination was quite scary, even if he had to admit that he could see how Celeborn found her attractive. Thranduil shuddered at the thought of _Galadriel_ being attractive in any way. There were some things that just didn't bear thinking about.

That horrible thought flew straight out of Thranduil's head when he saw Adindel and then, a minute later, Adindel saw Virginia.

Adindel's eyes widened and first he went white then very pink. Then very slowly, his jaw dropped and he began to drool slightly, much to Thranduil's amusement. The feeling of the drool making its way down his face must have woken Adindel up because he suddenly snapped out of his reverie, brushed away the drool and attempted to look away from Virginia, though his eyes kept flicking back to her and his expression became wistful. Every time he caught himself looking at her, his jaw would tense and his eyes would flick to something else before going back to her again.

XXX

That night, Adindel drank excessively, though managed to hold back on the boozing until the two couples had been confined to their rooms so they could consummate their unions. Adindel felt he owed it to Miriel and Legolas, if no-one else, to remain sober until it no longer mattered to them since it was a celebration for them and one they would never be able to repeat.

Once they were gone, however, he attacked the spirits with some concentration, finally managing to distract himself from the under-clad human near him. The dress she wore in her role as replacement for Miriel's mother was a simple sleeveless item that was pinned at the shoulders and belted round the waist, revealing the tattoo she had on her back charmingly. It was also a beautiful shade of green, which seemed to shimmer between emerald and the earthier Mirkwood shade and was almost the exact same colour she would have been wearing should she have been marrying Adindel. Eleanor, for whatever reason, had selected a white dress rather than the green usual for an elleth marrying into the Eryn Lasgalen Royal Family, but, since Ginny had been accompanying a Princess of the realm, she had worn the appropriate colours.

Aside from the revealing nature of the anciently styled wedding garments, the colour had really gotten to Adindel. Since when had he thought about _marrying_ her? He had wanted to indulge in love-making with her, doing things involving desire to that little body of hers, which would have, inevitably, resulted in her being his wife, but it hadn't been about marrying her, it had all been about lust. Why on Arda was he actually thinking about marrying her? He didn't want to be attracted to her, let alone volunteer to live his entire life – or what little time she had left – with her.

As he berated himself for his far too untoward thoughts, she was engaged after all, he downed shots of strong alcohol like there was no tomorrow.

That was another point. In a matter of months, she would be another's wife. That thought made Adindel want to take her away and bind her to him now. She was _his_! No filthy human should be able to touch her. _Mine!_, said the primal side of Adindel's nature. The sheer possessiveness of the thought shocked him and he drowned it in more alcohol. He wasn't sure at exactly what point he passed out or whatever, but he had gotten _very_ drunk, trying to get over his strange possessive, desiring thoughts and trying (and failing) to ignore the human who aroused such thoughts.

TBC.


	19. Chapter 19

DISCLAIMER: We've written this purely for our own and our readers' entertainment. We make no money whatsoever and we don't own anything (apart from the plot and our student debts, and you're more than welcome to take the latter if you so wish).

**CHAPTER 19**

It was a few days after the happy couples had begun their bindings and Adindel was leaning against a tree a little way from the palace creating shafts for some new arrows. He still couldn't help but think about the wedding feast and seeing Ginny in that beautiful dress. But Adindel tried with all his might to _not_ think about such things because his thoughts invariably settled on what Ginny would be wearing at her wedding... to Prince Amrothos.

_SNAP! _Without meaning to, Adindel managed to break yet another arrow. Sighing heavily, he let it fall on to the small pile of arrows with similar fates at his side. Hmmm, maybe he should just give this up as a bad job and come back later when his mind was slightly less full – if that was at all possible.

_SNAP! _That wasn't him this time and no Elf makes such a sound when moving through undergrowth...

Quickly as he could, Adindel grabbed all his things and climbed up into his tree's branches. A faint humming came to him upon the breeze, soon followed by Ginny, who was garbed in a deep purple dress embroidered with deep pink flowers just above the waistline. Her beautiful hair was up in a delicate knot and she wore a light, pale grey cloak. She didn't stop humming as she set a small wooden target in front of a nearby tree before turning her back and walking to the other side of the clearing, hand reaching inside her cloak.

Almost the next moment, one of Ginny's elven long-knives came sailing through the air, hitting the target with dull, but evidently very satisfying, thud. From where he was, Adindel could see the knife wasn't in the exact centre, not that that would have stopped it being a deadly throw had the target been a living one. However, accuracy, save for hitting the actual target, didn't seem to be Ginny's aim, for other knives and dirks soon followed until she had used-up her entire arsenal. Every single weapon hit the target with the same hard thud, leaving Ginny almost panting with the exertion. She also had a small smile on her face and Adindel realised this must have been an exercise in releasing all her pent-up frustrations.

Adindel knew Ginny had been missing her friends, even if she refused to admit that fact herself. The only other females in the palace who Ginny could be so intimate with was Lord Erestor's wife and their little Vanlanthiriel. Adindel doubted either really measured up to the kind of friendship Ginny shared with Miriel and Eleanor, however fond of them she was.

Anyway, Ginny collected her knives and began again. After watching her for a few more minutes, Adindel decided to make his way back through the trees, but then he noticed that Ginny had started her humming again. She had also stopped throwing her knives. Looking back down, Adindel's throat began going dry as he watched Ginny divesting herself of her cloak, revealing the complete design of her dress as she did so.

Instead of the usual design with large bell-sleeves, Ginny's dress was sleeveless and didn't even have a shoulder-line. Instead, two silken straps went up from the region of her bust and were tied together at the back of her neck (A/N: This is supposed to be a halter-neck, which, obviously, Adindel has never seen before!). Adindel's eyes then snapped down to Ginny's lower half; the dress, which obviously could not have come from Arda, stopped at about mid-calf level. Dropping her cloak by the target, Ginny turned and Adindel gasped as he was confronted by her bare back – well, half of it.

Not for the first time in his life, Adindel's eyes roved over that long, slender, and completely alluring tattoo. Yet again, he imagined himself lying atop Ginny, planting a trail of butterfly-kisses all the way down her spine. He imagined his bare skin against hers, his hands creating their own paths across her body, hers doing the same to his.

Ginny began to sing – it was a strange song, most likely one from her own world. As she sang, she danced in wild, carefree circles all about the clearing. Adindel followed her progress, admiring the way the material floated out around her, her feet intricate in their movement. She then stopped and released her hair from its confines; when Ginny next started to dance, her hair flowed behind her in shining waves of red-gold silk. Adindel now imagined holding her tight and safe in his arms, his fingers languidly stroking those self-same waves.

Ginny sang, Adindel longed; that is, until his mind was filled by an all too darker thought. Adindel's stomach contracted as he realised just how easy it would be to carry Ginny off into the woods right this minute, when neither were surrounded by friends or family. That thought scared him. But then Adindel realised that, even if such things _were_ permitted, he couldn't do that. Not to Ginny. Nevertheless, it was still incredibly difficult to not let his mind be filled by such a girl, such a Siren. Even as he closed his eyes, Adindel could still hear her voice, filling him, haunting him.

XXX

Back at the palace, both King and Prince threw themselves into any kind of work going. They were both trying for some kind of distraction from events within their forest home.

Thranduil was trying to forget precisely what both his children were doing almost constantly; thus, he tried to avoid even the corridor in which their rooms were situated. Hey, of course it was the way his kind formed their eternal bond and no doubt, his brother had acted in the exact same way when he bonded with Myrwen, but still, these were his _children_. At least he didn't seem to be the only one with such 'issues' – Elrond and Elladan, for example, seemed just as disturbed as he was. Actually, maybe Elrond had it worse, seeing as Eleanor was his Great Aunt. On the other hand, at least it meant that with both his brother and lifelong friend out the way, Elladan was far less likely to make much mischief, especially as anyone he _could_ do anything with was either too young or too mature to really be of much use. At least, Thranduil hoped Lord Glorfindel considered himself too mature to indulge in such antics.

Adindel, as per usual, was trying avoid Ginny and in the kind of ways which didn't result in major hangovers or another set of graphic sketches. As a result, his 'work' generally took him far away from the palace, either to the borders of their realm or Lake-town. Such excursions had become more frequent as the days after the marriage feast multiplied, for Vanlanthiriel, in a manner true to ellyth her age everywhere, had begun to ask more and more excited questions about Ginny's impending nuptials, especially as she didn't know anything about human wedding customs.

"Will I get to be one of your attendants?" Had been one of the first she asked. Ginny's reaction had been to cuddle her sister close and say,

"Of course you will; I can't get married without my little sister being there for me. I think I'd like you, Naneth, Ellie, and Miriel to be there."

"What will we wear?"

"Oh, I don't know. Humans here don't really have the whole bridesmaid thing going on. Maybe dresses in the colours of all the realms represented, but then, seeing as you will be my attendants, maybe they should all be in my colours, which are actually Ellie's colours, seeing as I'm still part of her household. In that case, you would wear blue and gold, not that we've ever been totally fond of that colour combination."

"What about you? Are you going to wear purple?"

"No, my dress will be ivory – that's the one detail I'm sure about."

"Why?"

"Well, in my world, women traditionally get married in white or similar colours. My birth mother chose ivory because she didn't think everyone suited white and I'd always imagined wearing her wedding dress if I ever got married." There was a slight pause as Ginny stared, almost wistfully, into space for a few seconds, all the while fingering her betrothal ring. Then she seemed to brighten and held her sister close again. "Another thing I'm sure about is that my dress will be _very_ conservative, seeing as Dol Amrothian seamstresses will be making it." She sighed before leaning down and whispering conspiratorially, "Much to Amrothos' chagrin and Ada's approval, I'm sure!"

Adindel stopped listening at this point and hurried off to do something, _anything_, which might aid him in not giving into his desires and or hatred. Whatever her feeling towards him now, Adindel was sure Ginny would never, ever forgive him if he did or said something that would hurt either her or her precious Prince Amrothos.

XXX

"Miriel!" Ginny flew to her friend and they embraced deeply, even though Elrohir still had a rather possessive arm about his new wife's waist. At his rather possessively dismayed look, Ginny commented lightly, "Really, Elrohir, you've had Miriel all to yourself for the past seven days and now _I _intend to expropriate her – you can have her back tonight, when I'm _sure_ she'll make it up to you."

Almost all the surrounding Elves grinned as the two females and their cats waltzed off down the corridor. Elrohir's ears burned slightly and then he too grinned, although his was rather embarrassed, particularly when he looked upon his father-in-law's face with its raised eyebrow.

"Perhaps we may soon hear the pitter-patter of tiny feet once again within the halls of the Last Homely House? I've missed seeing elflings about the place, especially as Vanlanthiriel was one single one in a very long time," Glorfindel commented slightly cheekily, although he made a point of moving slightly away from Thranduil. Everyone turned to Elrohir, whose ears were burning and he stammered,

"We haven't really discussed it, we..."

"Had others things to do instead?" This time, Glorfindel made sure he was _well_ out of Thranduil's reach.

"Besides, it's really Miriel's decision, she..."

"Well done, Miriel! You've got him well trained already; you shall have to give me a few pointers."

Everyone jumped and turned back to where Ginny and Miriel had disappeared, but they saw no one and heard only the sound of feminine laughter dying away.

XXX

Adindel was striding purposefully along the corridor when he suddenly collided with someone coming in from the courtyard outside. He automatically put his hands out to steady them, but withdrew them instantly when he saw who it was. Ginny was standing there, garbed in a beautiful dress made of some silken, charcoal-grey material. As it caught the light, the material took on a deep grey-gold colour that highlighted the gold in her hair beautifully and seemed to offset her alabaster skin to perfection. That same alabaster skin now flushed deeply – and rather attractively, to Adindel's mind. Adindel, who was waiting for the ubiquitous scowl or cold expression, was surprised, especially as Ginny didn't flinch away as she would usually do.

As he breathed in, Adindel caught Ginny's musky scent with the merest hint of spice. She also smelled slightly of horse and the stables. Of course, she always went out riding in the mornings with her family and didn't the Dawnstar go with them as well today? But where were they? Now he came to think about it, Ginny had come back rather abruptly and she actually seemed, if anything, nervous. Her mouth was working, but no sound was coming out, and her eyes were darting everywhere bar the Elf-Prince, who was standing right in front of her. Eventually, she found her voice and said a hurried 'good morning' before flushing again and hastening up the corridor leading to her rooms.

Adindel stared after her retreating back, frowning slightly. What was that all about? He was the last person that he expected to make Ginny flush in such a way, unless in anger. But she certainly wasn't angry this time; if anything, she seemed, well, _embarrassed_. (A/N: For those of you who don't know 'D&F', Ginny has just found out, courtesy of Ellie, that Adindel has not only fancied, but also ogled her from the day they met. After that and the intervening years, wouldn't _you _be embarrassed? The full scene is in Chapter 40 of 'D&F').

From that point on, Ginny became very silent around Adindel; she went out of her way to avoid his presence and her cheeks generally took on that charming rose tint whenever he looked at her. Adindel sighed and shook his head – he really didn't understand females at all.

TBC.


	20. Chapter 20

DISCLAIMER: We've written this purely for our own and our readers' entertainment. We make no money whatsoever and we don't own anything (apart from the plot and our student debts, and you're more than welcome to take the latter if you so wish).

**CHAPTER 20**

Not too long after the curious incident of the blushing Ginny, all those going on to the wedding of Ginny and Amrothos began packing, as did those returning home. Much of this packing involved those of the female persuasion doing things incomprehensible to the male part of the populace and that led to Adindel, Legolas, and Thranduil spending one afternoon sitting in an out-of-the-way sitting-room with glasses of wine, talking and trying to escape the female insanity in the accommodation areas of the palace.

Adindel was personally stuck between sulking over the fact that some _filthy human_ was going to get _his_ Ginny and pondering over her strange behaviour towards him. She always seemed to blush now and she couldn't look him in the eye, either. While he was brooding on the subject, the conversation between his nephew and brother somehow came round to the subject of his thoughts. He picked up what they were saying:

"...I'm surprised that Erestor actually agreed to Virginia marrying that human, he is very protective," Thranduil commented. Legolas just smirked wryly and said,

"His wife is the reason for that. It doesn't show often, but I think she is the real dominant one in the relationship. Then again, I think most females are, they just use different means and make the males _think_ they are in charge." Thranduil laughed softly as his son paused and looked sideways at his uncle with a slightly evil twinkle in his eyes. "Though, of course, the name 'Virginia' won't be accurate for very long, I have great faith in the human Prince to solve that problem."

Adindel's head snapped up and he glared at his nephew, before going pink. Legolas took virtually every opportunity going to goad him about the little human, which Adindel failed to find in the slightest bit funny.

"If you don't mind, I'd rather not even contemplate what Ginny and that _human_ will be doing in a short amount of time. The thought that anyone would marry her at all scares me enough." Mostly, the comments were said icily, except for the word 'human', which dripped with venom. Legolas simply raised an eyebrow expressively, a slight smirk on his face.

"Since when did she become 'Ginny'? I thought that name was only for _friends_ to call her." Adindel glared, having no answer for that, then downed the remains of his wine and stormed out, followed by the sound of his nephew's laughter.

XXX

Thankfully the visitors all left a few days later and Adindel was free both of the human and of his nephew, who had taken every opportunity to smile wickedly at him and silently taunt him.

The one thing Adindel was not free from was his brother, who had worked out Legolas knew something and had been intensely curious since that little conversation. Adindel had a bad suspicion that Thranduil suspected his interest in Ginny. How could he have not guessed that there was _some_thing going on after _that_ conversation? Even Thranduil had no ideas about what had happened to Ginny for her to behave so strangely, though.

XXX

After a while, Adindel decided to escape the palace and the many things that were presently making him very uncomfortable. Between Thranduil clearly suspecting about Ginny, bad memories that he wanted to suppress, and the acute awareness of _exactly_ what the human was probably doing over in Dol Amroth, Adindel wanted escape.

That escape came in the form of a trip to Lake-town and, as with everything involving Adindel, it did not go entirely as planned. You had to feel sorry for the guy; it seemed fate had it in for him.

The thing that wasn't planned this time was the presence of the _Dwarves_. Adindel and Dwarves were not a good combination at any time, but when he was stressed and trying to escape his problems, the last thing he needed round him were a bunch of noisy, smelly Dwarves, who hated the Sindar most of all Elves and obstructed every area they happened to be in. There was also the factor that Adindel couldn't forget in that it was _Dwarves_ that had killed King Thingol of Doriath. No true Sindar, especially one who had actually lived in the ancient city, could forget that and few could forgive it, either. It was one of the main sources of tension between the two races, well bar just the general nature of each race being singularly abrasive towards the other.

While he was there, in place of his brother, who was working hard to restore their realm, he was also meeting the traders from Rhûn to discuss terms for the next year's trade. Even the hard business which Adindel had fully expected to keep him occupied and distracted from his troubles turned out problematic.

One of the oldest men in the party, one whose father had traded with the Elves before him, looked up at the blonde Elf once they had finished the day's negotiations. He had a strange questioning expression and he looked like he wanted to ask a question. Adindel waved a hand to signify he should go on.

"Many years ago, when my father was first on a trip here to negotiate with your kind, your brother brought with him three females, one of which was human, another was his daughter, and the third a great Princess of your kind. Many years later, the three of them came through our lands and met my father. He offered them hospitality for the night and they were most fascinating guests. I was wondering after the three ladies. I am curious as to their health and well-being, since I know them a little," he asked diffidently. His fellows watched him with surprise, few, if any of them, had ever even seen a female Elf, let alone had one stay with them.

"My niece, the Dawnstar – that is the elven Princess of the group – and the human girl are all well. They have all recently married and are finally settling down. The Dawnstar is married to my nephew, my niece to the second son of the Lord of Imladris, and the human girl has married the youngest son of the Prince of Dol Amroth." The trader smiled and nodded, but then frowned a little.

"The human is young enough to marry still?" He sounded profoundly confused.

"She is of another world and when she was brought here, she was given the lifespan of the first Númenoreans. She also ages as is applicable to that lifespan, so in your terms seems only at the late end of her twenties. She is much older, however. The first time your father met her, she would have been middle-aged by your standards."

XXX

One Adindel had extracted himself from the conversation on the subject of the person he was _trying_ to forget, he went to his room and buried himself in alcohol, hoping against hope that he would be able to forget. It seemed to him that the entire world conspired to torture him over his behaviour towards the human.

As was virtually guaranteed by now, he woke up to a drawing of the last person he wanted to see.

XXX

When the Prince returned home, he was in a worse mood than ever, one that was not improved by the fact that some letters had arrived from Gondor. Thranduil insisted on reading them out, including every sordid detail of Ginny's wedding to Amrothos and all the descriptions of the trials beforehand that Miriel had apparently seen fit to include in her letter.

Adindel wondered if his brother was deliberately torturing him or whether it was just a coincidence – he was more inclined to believe the former of the two options.

Whatever the case was, the letters sent Adindel into the deepest pits of despair. For the second time in his life, the person he loved had just married someone else. This time, though, it was entirely his own fault, and he still wouldn't even admit to himself, let alone anyone else, that he loved her.

The one consolation he had was that from then on, he would be subjected to her presence very little for, even though she was still close to his niece, Miriel and the Dawnstar were both building the colony in Ithilien. Once Elrond sailed, Miriel would move to Imladris and so she and her human friend would still be out the way, with at least one range of mountains between him and them. If nothing else, Ginny would not be around to rub his failure and shortcomings in his face.

That was scant consolation as his heart broke again, though, for whatever his head said, his heart said he was in love with the golden-haired human.

TBC.


	21. Chapter 21

DISCLAIMER: We've written this purely for our own and our readers' entertainment. We make no money whatsoever and we don't own anything (apart from the plot and our student debts, and you're more than welcome to take the latter if you so wish).

**CHAPTER 21**

Miriel continued to send regular letters, as did Legolas. Though, fortunately, they didn't repeat the same news. Legolas' was mainly about how the new colony in Ithilien was coming along, whereas Miriel's seemed to contain nothing more than the various love-stories that seemed to be springing up in Gondor and how they all went to this wedding or that wedding. Then, one day, one of her letters contained some news that had Thranduil wondering why she felt the need to include it, even if she _was_ overjoyed by it, and Adindel spiralling down into another pit of self-pity. Ginny was pregnant.

When the two brothers heard this, they looked at each other. Personally, Thranduil felt something akin to pleasure at the news, for he had grown fond of the little human and knew how much having her own family would mean to her. Thranduil then looked to his brother, more closely this time, and was almost sure he saw some kind of deep emotion flickering in his eyes, but what it was, he couldn't quite distinguish – maybe it was a combination of emotions.

Although they wouldn't admit to it, over the next few months, both King and Prince were slightly on edge whenever a messenger arrived with a letter from Miriel despite the fact that after the initial announcement, she didn't really mention either Ginny or the baby apart from saying that both she and Eleanor would visit as much as they could.

For their part, both Thranduil and Adindel were slightly worried over Ginny's pregnancy, for it was relatively common, even in grand palaces, for a woman to lose her baby. And then, of course, there was the actual birth itself, far more babies and their mothers died during this time and the brothers knew that should such events occur, it would be a terrible blow to all concerned, especially since the arrival of a new baby was supposed to bring insurmountable joy. Thranduil was actually more worried for his children, for he understood the pain of losing someone in childbirth and didn't want them to suffer for it a second time.

XXX

In early January of 3021, Thranduil received another letter from Miriel, this time informing him that they were all travelling to Dol Amroth for the last month of Ginny's pregnancy. And so, they waited.

After what seemed like an entire Age had passed, but also paradoxically, what seemed like no time at all, Miriel sent a jubilant letter informing them that Ginny had had her baby, a girl, and that both mother and baby were fine, even though Ginny was slightly grumpy at being forced to stay in bed during the days immediately after the birth.

Both King and Prince visibly relaxed and for once, Thranduil didn't even notice Adindel's strange behaviour regarding the little human.

XXX

In September of the same year, a sad time for all the Elves of Arda came upon them: the final sailing of all the Ring-bearers, save for the Pereniath Samwise Gamgee. The sailing of so many great Elves only served to highlight how the time of the Elves was fading ever more, especially as the next year would mark the first in the Fourth Age and the beginning of the Age of Men.

XXX

As predicted, the only visitors they had to Eryn Lasgalen over the next couple of years were elven and the only times they saw any Men was during their very occasional trips to Lake-town.

And then they had another letter from Miriel, but this time, it was extending an invitation to them to attend the next Spring Festival with her acting in the role of Lady of Imladris. Both Adindel and Thranduil felt they should attend, if only to keep the spirit of the Elves alive in the beautiful Haven. They may not have been too keen upon all the residents of Imladris, but both Sindar could appreciate the fine craftsmanship that had gone into creating it. The feeling that they had to go was enhanced after receiving a letter from Celeborn informing them that he wouldn't be attending owing to the need to tend the ever-fading Golden Wood.

When they arrived, however, Adindel almost instantly wished he hadn't come, for, as he was being escorted to his rooms, they passed one of the sitting-rooms. Adindel stopped and took two steps back; in the room a small child was playing – a small _human_ child. She looked liked she was playing with an old, nay ancient, elven toy, and then she looked up. Her pale blue eyes stared into Adindel's slightly darker ones.

"What is it, Rosie?" Adindel knew that voice, as did the child, for she got up and tottered over to one side, her attention now focussed on something else.

Adindel couldn't follow her progress anymore without entering the room, which he did. On one of the sofas sat Ginny and a man. Ginny was sitting up, her arms around the child, while the man was slouched lazily against the armrest, a book in one hand and the other at Ginny's waist. From their relative positions, Adindel could tell Ginny had previously been leaning back against the broad chest of Prince Amrothos, for Prince Amrothos it could only be.

When she saw who had distracted her daughter, Ginny blushed slightly, but this was the only sign of her discomfort, for she found her voice and, automatically switching to Sindarin, greeted him formally. However, nothing more could be said, for the Elf escorting Adindel coughed slightly, bringing the Prince back to his senses. Adindel shook himself and bowed before continuing on his way.

XXX

Never had Adindel been so tortured where Ginny was concerned, for whenever he saw her, she invariably had her daughter or husband or both with her. Inevitably, Adindel felt deep stabs of jealous-hatred whenever he saw Amrothos; even the child couldn't bring much of a smile to his lips, for she was dark-haired like her father and it served as too much of a reminder. Of course she couldn't help who her father was, but it didn't make things any easier. Thus, Adindel found himself taking many long rides out in the Valley just to avoid the House and the child herself, for she was so bubbly, vibrant, and non-stopping that he was afraid he would snap at her if it became too much. As much as Adindel was sure Ginny wouldn't forgive him if he hurt Amrothos, he was certain beyond all doubt that she would _never_ forgive or forget if he hurt her daughter. Adindel felt he would have more of a chance of Ginny accepting his hand-in-marriage than of her forgiveness in that area.

One of the worst times was on the first day of spring, during the ball held in celebration of light returning to the world, when Ginny came dressed in the blue and silver of Dol Amroth, in a dress of _Imladris_-design. Never mind the fact that the dress barely covered what was necessary and that all the parts that _were_ covered left very little to the imagination, the pale colours of the dress made her hair gleam like gold and the creamy colour of her skin ever more noticeable. In short, she was exquisite, just as she always had been.

Partway through the evening, Ginny and Amrothos left to put their daughter to bed. They didn't come back.

XXX

Over the next few years, Adindel didn't see Ginny at all, for after Imladris, he had sworn he would never go somewhere where she was likely to be again; Thranduil did, though, on occasion. Adindel never asked about her and Thranduil never said anything; although, Adindel thought he might have mentioned something major, so he was working on the principle that no news was good news.

However, he couldn't stop Miriel mentioning Ginny in her letters and since these always included other news, Thranduil always read them out in their entirety. Through these, Adindel learnt that Ginny's family continued to grow until she eventually had four more children, all boys. The first of which was born barely nine months after _that_ Spring Festival; neither Thranduil nor Adindel needed to look very far for the most likely place of his conception. Privately, Adindel also hoped that Amrothos treated all his children equally, for he didn't like the fact that, certainly in Lake-town, men tended to favour boys.

XXX

As the years went by, Thranduil still visited his daughter at Imladris and his son in Ithilien, but he didn't stay as long as he used to, for more and more Elves were sailing and it saddened the King to see so many of his race leave so quickly, it was almost as if they were all going at once. That was one of the reasons why trips were never made either to Lothlorien or from it, for Celeborn was still not ready to leave his beloved Wood and was determined to keep it as a place for Elves for as long as possible, and Thranduil couldn't bear to see the once great Mallorn Trees fading away.

XXX

As ever, both Miriel and Legolas kept up a steady stream of letters; although, as the years continued to grow, so did the inevitability that either one or both of the letters would contain the pain-bringing news of the death of one of their human friends.

One of the first of the Fourth Age was in the year 33, when Prince Imrahil passed away. The news hit Adindel surprisingly hard – well, maybe it wasn't so surprising, given that Imrahil was Ginny's father-in-law. Thranduil also grieved particularly hard, for though he had met Imrahil but a few times, he had approved greatly of the man.

XXX

The 60s were particularly grievous, for the final ring-bearer sailed in September 61, and then King Eomer of Rohan died in 63, and then in 66, Prince Elphir of Dol Amroth also died, leaving rule of the city to Ginny's nephew, Alphros.

XXX

The winter of the years 74 – 75 was exceptionally bad, with many great snowfalls and a seemingly endless frost. Even the Forest River, large and strong as it was, froze almost completely. The few Wood Elves who were left in Eryn Lasgalen did all they could to soothe the bruised and battered creatures and plants that had made the forest their home.

Then, towards the end of February 75, a letter arrived from Miriel. Thranduil could see the slightly dirty patches where the ink had smudged – he soon found out why. Amrothos had died.

The news sent both King and Prince collapsing into their chairs in equal pain. For once, neither Miriel nor Legolas were the first things to jump into Thranduil's mind, even though he knew that this would be a terrible blow to them. Ginny's image had appeared first and foremost in his mind, for he had grown ever more fond of her over the past years and, for all his faults, had enjoyed watching her bring up her children immensely and he knew that losing Amrothos would break her heart.

Adindel's grief was born of guilt more than anything. If he'd ever regretted his treatment of Ginny, it was now. At a time like this, friends and family would be offering their support to Ginny, maybe offering to take charge of things, maybe just giving her a shoulder to cry on. Adindel hadn't seen her once during the past 75 years and knew instinctively that such support from him would _not_ be welcome, even if it was sincere, which it would be.

Why oh why couldn't he have made an effort with Amrothos, for Ginny's sake if no one else's? Then at least he may have been able to say or do something to help, but he didn't even have the cushioning of a previous friendship with her to start off on.

Adindel was beginning to realise the hard way that pride really does come before a fall.

TBC.


	22. Chapter 22

DISCLAIMER: We've written this purely for our own and our readers' entertainment. We make no money whatsoever and we don't own anything (apart from the plot and our student debts, and you're more than welcome to take the latter if you so wish).

A/N: Just a little note to say I've reposted this chapter because I changed the Ginny-Thranduil scene slightly. I wanted to leave Ginny not 'happier', but just more comforted. Hope you like it.

**CHAPTER 22**

Ginny remained in Dol Amroth for quite some time after her husband's death, observing the proper mourning customs of the city. Though she grieved him more than anyone, she never let it show. The only give away of how she felt, of what she was feeling, were her eyes. They say the eyes are the gateway to the soul, and her soul seemed tortured, if her eyes were anything to go by.

She then temporarily moved to Eleanor's home in Ithilien, and stayed there. She visited her children in Dol Amroth, who took the loss of one parent and the semi-loss of the other so shortly after their father had gone rather badly. Thankfully, because Amrothos was the youngest son, there was not so much pressure on the family after the official mourning period was over.

After a couple of months, Eleanor and Legolas apparently felt that Ginny needed a complete change of scene to help her heal from the loss and decided to take her with them on a visit to Eryn Lasgalen, one of the few places in Arda where she did not have any memories of her husband.

XXX

Adindel's breath caught in his throat at the first sight of Ginny in far too long. She had aged an awful lot since he had last seen her, her humanity apparent. What was most striking, however, was the look in her eyes. They seemed dead to him, not the sparkling, full-of-life blue they had been when he had last seen her with her infant daughter. An infant daughter now grown up with children of her own, he knew.

It was not just Ginny's eyes, though, but just generally the fight seemed to have gone out of her. He longed to pull her into a comforting hug, as his brother did the moment he saw the human. Thranduil had grown quite fond of her and apparently also felt for her in her grief. She seemed slightly surprised at the affectionate action before curling into the embrace, apparently willing to take comfort wherever she could find it.

Instead of the welcoming feast that would have been usual for the arrival of all three of them, Thranduil had arranged a quiet meal, knowing that none of them particularly felt like festivities. Throughout the meal, the conversation was fairly stilted, Ginny not seeming interested in talking and no-one else seeming to know what to say.

That night, Adindel went to bed, for once not lusting after the human – who was no longer young, not in terms of physical aging anyway – but trying to think of a way to make her happier. There were two parts of him it seemed, one saying that if she had married him then she would never have felt this grief and another that said if she _had_ married him then _he_ would be suffering this grief in only a few years. His heart contracted as he realised he was thinking that she should have married _him_, not the human.

XXX

Over the next few days, both Prince and King tried to do their bit in comforting Ginny, Thranduil being the far more helpful on that point, due to the lack of past animosity, as well as having more idea of the pain Ginny felt.

As the days passed, Adindel became rather contemplative, having never been forced to get such close experience of human grief. He had always underestimated the power of it. After all, humans got used to it; it was a fact of life to them, wasn't it? That was the common elven view and it was a fair bit of a shock to discover humans grieved just like the Elves and that it hurt them also. What it didn't do, however, was totally incapacitate a human, while it could kill an Elf. Adindel gained new respect for the strength of humanity over that time.

XXX

Thranduil was taking one of his many walks by the banks of the Forest River. He was bare-footed, and dressed in only a simple cloak, tunic, and leggings. He sighed softly; it was good to get away from the palace and to just wander slowly, even aimlessly, through his beloved forest.

Thranduil paused and closed his eyes, letting the soothing voices of the trees wash over him. Suddenly, though, he frowned slightly, for the voices of the trees seemed ever so slightly mournful. He walked on and soon came across Ginny sitting by herself, on a log by the bank, dangling her feet in the cool, refreshing water. Thranduil was surprised, for Ginny generally didn't venture so far away from the palace, instead choosing to remain inside and occupy herself with any task that came to hand.

As the King watched, Ginny continued in her picking up of twigs and leaves from the forest floor, idly flicking them into the river below. Although the light wind fluttered the hem of her dress and the ends of her hair, her hand was the only other part of her that moved, but then it stopped and retracted back into her lap, where it meshed with its twin. Ginny looked down then and Thranduil's quick elven sight noticed the two tears which fell from her cheeks. This was the first time Thranduil had seen her shed any tears. She must know that everyone could sense her unhappiness, but she seemed almost to be fighting against showing it.

Thranduil felt the trees urging him to go to her and he started forward. Finally, Ginny noticed his presence and glanced over her shoulder. Thranduil indicated the log.

"May I?" Ginny simply shrugged, but shifted over slightly, allowing him more space.

Before he sat, though, he unhooked his cloak and gently laid it about her shoulders, for Thranduil had noticed the little human's slight shiver. It may be spring, but the air still held the nip of winter, and the relative lateness of the hour and shade of the trees did little to help.

"Thank you," Ginny whispered and pulled the cloak more around her.

Thranduil took his seat and also immersed his feet within the water. Even now, he smiled slightly at the way the water covered so much more of his feet than it did Ginny's, so tiny was she.

They sat in an almost companiable silence for a while before Ginny swallowed and spoke,

"Your Majesty, does the... pain of losing someone ever truly go away?" Here, she paused and looked at the Elf-King. "Please... I can't go on feeling like this." Thranduil stared at her for a long time before finally finding his voice, which came out low with emotion.

"It comes and it goes. As ever, it's always when you least expect it."

"Typical." Ginny sniffed.

"You don't have to do this alone, my Lady." Thranduil's voice was gentle, and he tried to smile in an understanding way, but Ginny broke away from the look and glanced down at her lap.

"Who else will I do it with?" she said softly. "All my friends in Dol Amroth will die before I do and, try as they might to understand, my elven friends will never have to watch their husbands or… children grow old and die in front of them." Thranduil didn't know what to say to that; what he _did_ know – well, _suspect_ really – was that, however much time passed, in the very depths of her soul, Ginny would always regard this as a gap that could never be bridged, whether she realised it or not.

He looked down at Ginny's hands and gently covered one with his own. When he looked back up, Ginny's face was screened by her hair. Thranduil's heart smote him, for despite the difference in hair colour, he felt as if he was looking at his own daughter, bent and broken with grief. As she'd said herself, Ginny really had no one who she could look up to, for she was almost certainly the oldest human alive and even though all the Elves left were far older than her, she could only regard them as close friends; Lord Erestor and his family had sailed long ago and Ginny's birth-family were, well...

Thranduil sighed and bowed his own head. He then took the little human into his arms; she stiffened at first, but as Thranduil held on, she relaxed against him and buried her face in his chest.

The King soon felt the fabric of his tunic dampen and he tightened his hold before beginning to smooth his hand down Ginny's hair. Thranduil kept up his gentle ministrations and whispered words of comfort whilst Ginny finally cried the tears she had been holding back for far too long.

Neither Ginny nor Thranduil mentioned what had happened between them after that, but Thranduil did notice that Ginny seemed not so much 'happier', but certainly more at ease and her spirit less gloomy.

XXX

As the year 120 of the Fourth Age neared, the letters from Ithilien became darker. Aragorn, King Elessar of Gondor, was dying and Legolas had begun building the ship that would take him, his wife, and the Dwarf to Valinor. The fading of Eryn Lasgalen had depressed its two remaining royals and the knowledge that the King's son was soon to leave forever depressed them even more. Neither Thranduil nor Adindel were ready to leave just yet and that leaving hurt both; it somehow seemed to be the symbol of the end of any elven influence over Arda, for in Legolas leaving, thus came to an end the colony at Ithilien and so too the relations between humans and Elves in so many ways. Adindel had to wonder what would happen to Ginny when they left.

XXX

Towards the end of the year came the fateful message that Aragorn had died in his sleep, thankfully peacefully. As soon as the formal mourning was over, Arwen had left for the now almost entirely faded Cerin Amroth. There was very little of the Golden Wood left now, it having drawn inwards as its people had left for Valinor.

The message had also included one other thing, something that had nearly incapacitated Thranduil and that was that Legolas and Eleanor had sailed. Though they had all known it was coming, it still hurt Thranduil far more than he was willing to admit. Adindel dreaded what he would be like after Miriel sailed. Actually, that was one thing Adindel didn't want to think about, for when his niece sailed, it would mean that Ginny had also died. Miriel had vowed to remain with her human friend until the end, as Legolas had for Aragorn – she just had longer to wait.

XXX

Shortly after that message arrived, another one arrived stating that Ginny had moved from Ithilien to Imladris. While Legolas and Eleanor had been preparing to sail, they had moved to Dol Amroth due to the presence of the docks there, and the fact that it was much closer to their friends in Minas Tirith. It had been an awkward for Ginny being there again. She had mostly gotten over her grief for Amrothos, but there had been one other problem.

People _had_ noticed that she looked no more than middle-aged when she was clearly far beyond 100-years-old, though few in Dol Amroth realised that she was actually closer to 200-years- old. A girl who looked middle-aged shouldn't have _great_ grandchildren.

Her children had escorted her to the now fading Valley, where she had passed on some personal heirlooms, and then had gone home back to their lives and families. She had then proceeded to go travelling round doing something mysterious Miriel could not work out.

XXX

As the years passed, the last signs of the Elves faded from the world and Celeborn eventually moved to Imladris, as his Wood had now totally faded from view. The Hidden Valley became more hidden and Ginny now seemed the only human to truly know of the Elves. Miriel still sent messages to her father, until one day she sent a final one that sent both Thranduil and Adindel spiralling downwards into grief: she and the Twins were sailing.

"Sailing?" Adindel queried, still hoping that he hadn't heard his brother correctly.

"Yes," said Thranduil hoarsely, "She says she's sorry for the hurried letter, but due to circumstances beyond her control, she felt she had to sail as soon as was possible."

Thranduil clutched at the letter, staring blankly at it. In just those few short words, almost his entire family in Arda had left, none of them in happy circumstances. He had lost his father in battle; his mother from grief; his wife in childbed; his son after many years of painful sea-longing; and now his daughter had left, also in grief. Why didn't she go to him? He could have comforted her, but Miriel had obviously felt he couldn't help and that saddened him even more. To think his only daughter didn't want his comfort.

The sound of the sitting-room door closing made him look up; Adindel had gone.

Adindel...

XXX

Adindel rushed along the corridors to his rooms, wanting more than ever to be away from his brother, to be out of the sight of the piece of parchment that had brought his whole world crashing down around him. Ginny was getting old, he knew, but even so, she still had had a number of years left. Perhaps her sudden demise had been caused by illness, by injury? Adindel paused in his furious pacing of his rooms; to think his Ginny had been in pain when she... she... died.

He looked up and caught sight of himself in the looking-glass above his dresser. His hair was a mess from when he had been raking his fingers through it; he felt like bawling like an infant, but no tears were visible. No, he didn't feel sad, he felt angry. Angry with his brother for making him bring the Dawnstar to Arda; angry with even Ginny herself for being there; angry with the human who had stolen her heart and the humans who had stared at her, talking about her behind her back, when her age and grief should have sought their compassion; but, most of all, he was angry with himself and all those anti-human prejudices he had been told were a good thing.

Then Adindel looked about his dim, windowless bedchamber before his eyes roved back to the glass. He looked into his image and, suddenly, he couldn't stand the sight of himself any longer and launched himself across the room, flinging the glass to the floor, where it shattered. Then he rushed about his room, throwing anything that came to hand, before taking off. He didn't know where; all he knew was that he'd grabbed a horse from the stables and was galloping wildly through the trees.

On and on he rode until he was far beyond the borders of Eryn Lasgalen. Here, he dismounted and look about him. He'd broken his looking-glass, trashed his bed-chamber, but still he wasn't... what? Satisfied? Adindel felt there was only one option left open to him. Falling to his knees, he screamed; he screamed until he felt his chest would burst.

XXX

It was long after nightfall when Adindel finally returned to the palace. Thranduil rushed up to his brother, pulling him into a hard embrace.

"Oh brother, thank _goodness_ you're alright. I found your trashed rooms and have been out of my _mind _with worry ever... what?" Adindel had roughly pushed his brother away.

"Just leave me alone." Adindel began to walk across the entrance hall, but his brother came up behind him and grabbed his arm, forestalling any more movement.

"_Please_, brother, I'm really worried about you. Why don't you tell me what's wrong? I may be able to help."

Adindel snorted. No one would ever be able to help. He had missed every opportunity ever given to him. He had let his pride dictate his actions. He had never told anyone of his true feelings and she had died not knowing. She had _died_ without ever suspecting the very real and heartbreaking depths of his love for her.

"You can't help me, brother; no one can."

"But maybe I could. Oh, Adindel, help me understand."

"No. No, you will never understand, for you had it all pretty and nice, didn't you? I never did and I only have myself to blame." He started to walk away again; his brother's concerned voice filled the growing space between them.

"Please, Adindel! I want to help. I want..."

"_I LOVED HER, OK?"_ Thranduil was taken aback by the vehemence of his brother's unexpected shout.

"Loved? Who...?"

"_GINNY – WHO ELSE DO YOU THINK?"_

So, he had been right all along. His proud and unyielding brother had indeed had his heart stolen by the little human. What torture Adindel must have been through – the majority of which must have been self-imposed. Quietly, Thranduil made his way over to his brother, whose next words came out in barely more than a whisper.

"I loved her, Thranduil, and she never knew. All she ever got from me was hatred. I hated myself for desiring her. Me! A Sindarin Prince desiring a human? But I've never felt such a rush of desire for someone in my life, and yet how could _she_, a mere slip of a girl, excite such feelings in me? So I hid my true feelings behind a wall of dislike; of course, it was easier when she made her feelings for me all too apparent. At least, I thought it was. But, sometimes, I couldn't help myself and I'd sneak into her rooms at night just to watch her sleep and to see her face without that scowl of hatred.

I thought I was safe after she left, but I couldn't get her out of my head. I both hated and desired her. I only realised what I truly felt when she visited with Miriel, after Legolas sailed, for I thought that as she aged, my desire would lessen, but it didn't. Instead it was replaced by love; she may have been aged and decrepit to everyone else, but to me, she was still my Ginny, as she always was and always will be. Now I've lost her forever and I'll never forgive myself, Thranduil, never."

During his brother's speech, Thranduil had tentatively put his arms about Adindel's shoulders, but now he found himself being pushed away again. The brief glimpse he got of his brother's face before the Prince had taken off down the corridor had told Thranduil more than words ever could. Ever had his brother been a passionate Elf, but never had Thranduil seen such a look of raw pain on Adindel's face before.

Back in his – now clean – rooms, Adindel hunched up in a ball upon his bed and, finally, the tears came. Once they'd started, they didn't stop and the Prince cried himself to sleep.

TBC.

A/N: Oooo, quite a depressing one wasn't it? That's one of the reasons it was longer than usual, gaia caecilia and I couldn't bear the thought of yet _another _depressive chapter. Rest assured, though, things will pick up and become laughable again... but who for?


	23. Chapter 23

DISCLAIMER: We've written this purely for our own and our readers' entertainment. We make no money whatsoever and we don't own anything (apart from the plot and our student debts, and you're more than welcome to take the latter if you so wish).

A/N: This chapter apparently sent gaia caecilia into such a fit of giggles that she had to bite her hand – hard – in order to not burst out laughing in the middle of her rather serious lecture. I hope it does the same for you :D

**CHAPTER 23**

After the conversation regarding Ginny, Thranduil was very careful round his brother, and was as sympathetic as he dared. Adindel was not one to really accept consolations, least of all from his brother.

A few nights after the confession, in a bid towards brotherly sympathy that might get accepted, Thranduil went to the cellars and retrieved a bottle of very strong spirit and took it to his brother's rooms. When he got there, he knocked gently before entering. By the looks of it, Adindel was already a significant way through another bottle of the same stuff. In his younger brother's lap was a closed book, which Thranduil was sure he had heard his brother close as he had entered.

XXX

After several hours of drinking, mostly on Adindel's part, Thranduil was a little fuzzy and Adindel was – to put it bluntly – rat-arsed (a term Thranduil had only heard once or twice from the Dawnstar and felt this was one occasion which _definitely_ qualified for such charming human bluntness). Adindel was also mumbling about a certain pale red-head as well as some other things which Thranduil _never _wanted to know his brother had thought – _imagined_ – about the lady in question. Eventually, Thranduil took the opportunity to ask his brother about the book in his lap, something which the blonde King was highly curious about.

Adindel agreed to let him look; well, that was what it sounded like anyway. Carefully, so as not to get too close to his brother in case of sudden expulsion (to be delicate about it), Thranduil picked the book up from his brother's lap. Adindel was far too gone to even achieve giving it to his brother successfully. He really was very drunk. In fascination, Thranduil opened what was clearly a diary of some sort and flicked through the pages.

_Oh... my..._

_Oh my, oh my_, thought Thranduil as he looked through the book. Considering he _knew_ that Adindel had no experience, either practical or observational (well, he hoped so on the subject of the latter), his brother really was very imaginative. Thranduil hadn't even tried some of those things with Myrwen.

One picture was very different, however, and was almost incongruous in its inclusion; it was of a clearing in a wood and some sort of camp within its centre. By a fire, were two sleeping forms cuddled up inside bed-cocoons or 'sleeping bags' as Thranduil had later learnt they were called. The scene could only have been of when Adindel and Legolas had found Eleanor and Ginny, for it had been described often enough, although not in so much, well, _detail_. In fact, it was usually his son who had described that moment, it being one of his favourites because of his first seeing the elleth, who he knew, almost instantly, was his fëarmate.

No wonder Adindel had never joined in those particular conversations, no wonder his ears had always been slightly pink afterwards, for Thranduil could see now who the main focus of the picture was – Ginny. Actually, the other person, Eleanor, had no distinguishing features whatsoever and many would have been hard-pressed to indentify the other 'form' as her, if they didn't know the details of her true re-appearance in Arda.

Thranduil's jaw dropped slightly as he focussed upon Ginny, who wasn't actually cuddled up asleep at all – far from it, in fact. She was on her back, face turned to the viewer, so they could see who it was, and she was completely uncovered from the waist up. Adindel's rendering of her was so detailed that Thranduil almost felt like he was there, watching Ginny sleep, her naked breasts moving rhythmically up and down as she wondered through her world of dreams.

Now Thranduil understood where that initial 'rush of desire' had come from.

"These are very interesting, Adindel, when did you draw them?" Thranduil asked, willing for anything to distract himself from the actual substance of the pictures, which got more complete and graphic as they went on.

"When, _hic_, I've got, _hic_, drunk, _hic_, to forget her, _hic_. Dunno, _hic_, why I, _hic_, never, _hic_, desh-troyed them, _hic_, espesh-ly, _hic_, after, _hic_, Leg-lash, _hic_, found 'em."

_He managed to draw these while _drunk_? And he's got hiccoughs – great_. Only a really,_ really_ drunk Elf got hiccoughs. Sighing, Thranduil helped his brother into his bedchamber, putting the book on the bedside table, and retrieved the spare chamber-pot from the cupboard in case Adindel threw up during the night.

Once Thranduil was safely back in his rooms, and certain his baby brother couldn't hear him, he doubled over in laughter. Oh, he did love his brother and felt terribly sorry about the whole 'in love with Ginny' thing as well as his brother's amazing propensity to fall in love with people he wasn't going to get, even if it _was_ his fault this time, but really?

XXX

The next morning, Thranduil cautiously peered round his brother's bedchamber door and gaped... no one was there and the bed had been made; in fact, it had been made so well that Thranduil thought that even Elcine, his mother's Housemistress, would have been impressed. Elcine had forever been trying to install in the minds of the young Princes of Greenwood the Great to at least give a helping hand to the maids by straightening their sheets every morning. Needless to say, Thranduil and Adindel had been more inclined to make camps and tunnels out of the sheets than do anything else. So, after countless years of leaving a messy bed in the morning, Adindel had not only managed to get it near perfect down to the last crease, he'd also managed to do it whilst nursing what must be a horrific hangover.

"Err, Adindel?" Thranduil managed to call eventually. No answer.

Stepping into the room, Thranduil made his way to the bathroom. Sending a silent prayer to the Valar that Adindel would at least be vertical and, preferably, dressed, Thranduil knocked and opened the door. Again, there was nothing – well, unless you counted a whole lot of water splattered across the walls and floor.

Frowning, Thranduil left his brother's rooms and made for the dining-room, where he found Adindel, sitting at his place, his (rather damp) head in his hands. Well, at least he was at the table for once – a vast improvement on recent mornings. Thranduil made his way over and laid what he thought was a comforting hand on Adindel's shoulder. The reaction he got was not what he'd expected – well, it _was_, just not in the same way.

Adindel jumped before screwing up his eyes and re-burying his head.

"Go away, Thranduil," he groaned.

"Do you want to talk?" This was greeted with a bleary eye.

"Thranduil," said Adindel carefully, as though merely speaking was an effort. "I feel like my head is being crushed by a Cave-Troll; do you really think I'm up to much talking right now?"

"Excuse me?"

"I think I might have had a tiny bit too much to drink last night." Thranduil 'coughed' and took his seat opposite his brother.

"Why don't you go to the healing wing and get some hangover cure?"

"The way my stomach's feeling right now, I'd really rather not look at of one the Healers' concoctions, much less taste one."

"The water on the floor?"

"My head needed clearing."

At this point, their breakfast appeared. It was porridge, which was very thick and very gooey. Thranduil eyed his own bowl before glancing over at his brother. Surprisingly, Adindel had already taken a spoonful in hand, but he was just he was just staring at it. Then he tipped the spoon and watched the porridge plop squelchily back into the bowl. Adindel sat back, looking slightly queasy.

"So, you don't actually remember anything that happened last night?"

"Should I?" This sent a debate going around Thranduil's head – should he or shouldn't he? The sketchbook was obviously very private, but then... Thranduil's mind wandered back to the pictures; he tried to compose himself.

"Err... well, when I deposited you in your bed, I left a... erm... book on your bedside table."

"Book? What book?" Thranduil paused, trying to work out how to explain to his brother, who really didn't look like he could take being told anything with much more than single-syllable words, that in one fell swoop, he – Thranduil – had discovered all of... err... Adindel's fixation.

More than once Thranduil tried – and failed – to make any headway before taking a deep breath, a prayer to Manwë, and then...

"You're a very good artist." Adindel stared at him.

"OK..."

"The sketches are very... detailed."

"Sketches? I haven't _done_ any ske... oh, Valar." The two brothers stared at each other. The elder eventually nodded – slowly – making the younger bury his face in hands once more. His elbows ended up knocking his porridge into his lap.

This, combined with the release of tension as well as the vestige of the memory of the previous night, sent Thranduil over the edge. Once he started out laughing, he couldn't stop. Well, I say 'laugh', it was actually more of a snort.

"It's not funny." Thranduil couldn't actually look at his brother, let alone answer him, so overcome with laughter was he.

Fortunately – for Adindel anyway – they were at the head of the table, so he could make his move pretty swiftly. One has to admire his fortitude at a time like this. Standing next to his brother, Adindel said,

"I've remembered what Legolas always did when he didn't want to eat _his_ porridge." And before Thranduil could contemplate his brother's words, Adindel had picked up his bowl and tipped its contents, which just happened to include the King's favourite syrup and wild berries, all over Thranduil's head and down his neck.

Needless to say, breakfast came to a very swift halt.

XXX

Celeborn was moving to live with Thranduil and Adindel, for the Hidden Valley, having stood as an elven haven for so long, was finally and truly fading away. Hardly any Elves were left there now and even though Celeborn had done as much as he could to keep Imladris alive, it was now just too late. It had really begun after Elrond had sailed, taking Vilya with him, but then the momentum almost seemed to increase after Elladan, the final Lord of Imladris, had followed suit.

Celeborn knew he probably could have done more to keep the Valley alive, but his heart wasn't really in it; as much as he loved Arda, his real heart lay across the sea to the west. Even so, Celeborn knew he wasn't ready to sail quite yet; besides, Eryn Lasgalen was still holding on – just. Celeborn smiled softly when he thought about his very stubborn kinsmen; neither Thranduil nor Adindel wanted to leave yet either, and they had all agreed to live together – as much as they could – from now on. One good thing about this arrangement was that Celeborn would be able to keep an eye the two pennyth because, given half-a-chance after many years in the sole company of the other, they may not come out the other side looking as lordly as they should – you know what the younger generations are like nowadays.

XXX

One of the things which kept the three Elves occupied over the next years was the taking care of the descendants of Aragorn and Ginny – the elder two in the group felt they owed it to them, while Adindel was just looking for anything that would distract him from mourning Ginny. At least this way he would be able to feel closer to her in some small way.

Firstly, they went to the ancient citadel of Minas Tirith because they knew that Aragorn's descendants still ruled there and that Ginny's daughter at least had moved to the city after her marriage to one of Aragorn's commanders. The two families had remained very close by all accounts.

Upon reaching the city, all three gasped. Minas Tirith had expanded, with much of what used to be the Pelennor Fields given over to farmland. Through guile and the odd coin changing hands, they managed to secure an audience with the King, who was very impressed by their wisdom and intellect and the fact that Thranduil could run rings around his fusty, old Councillors. Thranduil knew his innumerable years of... err... 'debating' with Elrond and Erestor would come in handy again. The point that probably rankled most with the established Councillors was the fact that all three newcomers looked barely a day over twenty, even with Celeborn's silver hair. All the humans evidently thought that they looked their age, like humans did; it amused the Elves somewhat.

While there, Adindel discovered some old family trees and realised that the Royal Healers were in fact Ginny's descendants. They had also founded many Houses of Healing all over the sprawling city and were one of the most respected and sought-after family of Healers anyone had ever known. Adindel smiled when he spoke to one of the Healers; apparently, every generation had produced at least one Healer and all had gone on to share their knowledge of healing with the general populace. She also displayed a deep red tint to her hair whenever it caught the light. Ginny would have been proud, he was sure of it.

XXX

They established a pattern – moving around settlements every few years in order that they wouldn't become too established or too recognisable in each area. They did make sure they would re-integrate in some way or other with the new generations of Aragorn and Ginny's families, as well as the descendants of Ginny's sons, the majority of which had remained in the old city of Dol Amroth.

It was during one of these moves that Celeborn discovered something. He was just packing up some old books into chests. It was late and Celeborn was getting tired, for they'd been doing this all day. One would have thought that after so many moves, they'd have packing down to a Noldorin art, but no, apparently not. As a result, he'd begun to move bigger piles of books at a time and eventually, the inevitable happened and the books went sprawling.

Sighing, Celeborn went about picking up the books until he picked up one huge tome, only to have a small, leather-bound book fall from inside it. He studied the larger book and found that someone had defiled it by cutting a large hole right out of its centre; he then bent down and picked up the other book. Now he looked at it properly, he could see it was very well thumbed and seemed to have been stained with something red at some point in its history. Curious now, Celeborn flicked through the book. It was filled with page after page of sketches. Celeborn stopped himself and stared, stared at the sketch in front of him, which depicted a couple at the height of ecstasy. Celeborn's eyes widened as he took in every finely-wrought detail of the picture. Hurriedly, he flicked to the next one, and then the next, and then the next, and then...

Celeborn suddenly realised that subjects of the sketches were Adindel and... Virginia.

_Well, well, well_, he thought, a sly grin slowly spreading across his face, _the young Prince-ling is certainly a dark horse, isn't he?_

"Oh, Adindel," he called.

TBC.


	24. Chapter 24

DISCLAIMER: We've written this purely for our own and our readers' entertainment. We make no money whatsoever and we don't own anything (apart from the plot and our student debts, and you're more than welcome to take the latter if you so wish).

**CHAPTER 24**

To say that Adindel sulked after that little conversation, or to say that he was on the receiving end of a certain amount of teasing, was more than a slight understatement.

Celeborn took every opportunity to make digs on the subject and Thranduil didn't exactly win any awards for sympathy either. After not too long, Adindel worked out a defence, of sorts, against the constant barrage. You could guarantee that at least once a day, and usually more often, that a conversation such as the following would happen...

"Oh but of course, we all know where _Adindel's_ mind is." This was usually said by Celeborn, though Thranduil was far from guiltless on bringing such things up. Adindel would normally glare in response. When Celeborn made the comment, though, Adindel had a response.

"At least I'm young enough to think about sex, you're so old and deprived you've probably forgotten how."

"At least I actually got the woman of my dreams rather than acting like a complete arse to her and then watching her marry someone else, who could actually get his backside out." And so on and so forth.

The three of them being stuck together with no-one else around was slowly sending them mad and they were all reverting to childhood, or at least acting like children when alone together. Outside, they acted a _little_ more maturely.

In the middle of one of these arguments, though, something else happened, something very out of the ordinary. Adindel was about to make his customary age-related retort when suddenly, he creased up as foreign images filled his mind. He had not had a foretelling vision in a very long time, and he had nearly forgotten his prophetic abilities. At first, Celeborn carried on teasing him for a few moments before he realised what was going on, recognising the signs from his wife's own visions.

XXX

It took Adindel more than a day to recover from the fit. For once, Celeborn was actually more helpful than Thranduil, the elder being more used to prophetic fits. Thranduil was rather unsure how to act in the event to say the least.

It took another day after he had woken up for him to be able to describe what he'd seen, to pass on the prophecy. When he had finished it, the other two Elves had gone slightly white and looked at each other for a long while before eventually speaking.

"So there is going to be a bloody great flood, right? A deluge of monumental levels and if we don't do something about it, build a boat or something, then we're all going to drown?" Thranduil asked. Adindel, still badly affected, simply nodded.

There were several more long looks before Celeborn commented,

"I think we have some planning to do."

XXX

One of their most major problems was that, out of some sort of sense of loyalty, the Elf-lords felt that they had to bring the now very distant descendants of Ginny and Arwen along rather than let either family drown in the flood.

Another problem was that they couldn't leave their horses behind either.

The first trick was obviously building a ship that would be able to deal with the size of deluge Adindel had foreseen. Then they had to get some serious amounts of food supplies, as well as things to provide food after the flood waters had gone down. It was the biggest operation any of them had had to deal with since the War of the Ring, and they had no choice but to work together, but they also lacked the resources they had in the War. It was just a _teensy_ bit complicated.

After a certain amount of work, they managed to locate and convince the two families, still keeping their families at an elven size as opposed to the much larger human families, to travel with them. They also managed to convince many others to also take ship and prepare for the flood. Most of the human race would be wiped out by the huge disaster, but the Elf-lords did all they could to help.

XXX

It took around a year or so after the foretelling for the flood to come. None of the Lords had seen such rain in their lives. Thankfully, the ship was packed and ready, so the group, fifteen in all, just had to get in the large vessel and seal it up for the deluge. Many others, they assumed, were doing the same. Getting the horses into the stables on the ship was probably the most 'fun' bit, as the animals were rather against going out in the huge downpour.

Though rain _usually_ fell intermittently, maybe a couple of hours then a stop then a few more hours, there was no break in it. It also didn't stop for a break after a few weeks. It just poured, on and on and on, for roughly a month and a half and soon the low lying continent was covered in water – very muddy water that soon turned rancid with the remains of what hadn't been saved. All three Lords, plus the humans aboard, were very grateful that water purification systems had been included in their preparations.

There was one ongoing problem with the Elf-lords, though. They had all been accustomed to some sort of service and none of them had _ever_ mucked out a horse. Even on migrations from Doriath, they had other Elves to do such things for them.

This time, though, they didn't.

Like everyone else on the ship, they had to take their turns doing all the chores including clearing out the horses' muck, especially as they were the ones who had brought the fine horses along. All three became rather proficient at avoiding the task, to a certain amount of annoyance amongst their shipmates. Especially annoyed was one of the younger humans, another descendant of Ginny and Amrothos.

The girl, called Elaia, was about elven-years-old and fairly clearly of Ginny's line; petite, thin, and with slightly frizz-inclined red-blonde hair. She also had her ultimate great-grandmother's temper and bluntness. She so strongly reminded Adindel of her ancestor that he avoided her for more than just the reason that she was getting increasingly annoyed with: his and his fellow Elves' avoidance of their work.

Eventually, though, they could avoid Elaia no longer and at a meal, as the waters were beginning to recede, she blew.

It had been her turn to do the horses, and previously it had been Adindel's. It had taken a very short time for the roster to be arranged so that there was never two days in a row when the elven Lords were on duty with the horses, so none ever got too much work backed up for people who _actually_ did the work. Elaia didn't really appreciate the extra work she had to do but, unlike the adults, was not going to be polite about it.

All three sat at one end of the table, partly because they were still, in a way, separate from the humans aboard, and Elaia sat at the other end, glowering at them. After a sheepish look up at her from Adindel, knowing he had done his bit again, she looked at him rather pointedly.

"Have you mucked out the horses yet?" Her tone could cut glass and everyone knew he wouldn't have. Adindel's jaw slackened slightly as he tried to think of a response. Before he could actually say anything, Elaia snapped at him,

"Of course you haven't! You lot never bloody well do!" Her mother glared at her and you could tell she was about to scold her daughter for swearing, but Elaia wasn't finished. "They're your horses and none of you ever do anything to look after them! We're not your servants, you know!" The rant continued for a little while longer as all three Lords sat there, slightly slack-jawed. If they hadn't had thousands of years practice, they would have been rather pink as well.

When she ran out of things to say, she glared violently at them before scooping up the silver-tabby that was the ship's cat and storming out, muttering at the cat angrily. The cat let out a plaintive mew and Elaia rearranged the cat in her arms, stroking it and talking to it in a way that strongly reminded Adindel of the way Ginny had treated Murrlin. This cat justified the goo rather more, though.

XXX

After that, all three Lords actually did their work, if reluctantly. Thankfully, the water levels were going down and they were beginning to go down quite rapidly. After what seemed like an eternity, but was probably only a few weeks more, they began to see the tops of trees out of the water and they tried to guide the ship to a safe landing point. Any infrastructure was gone and the waters had mixed up huge amounts of mud and deposited it all over the place. To add to the mess, there were the results of the people that hadn't been able to get boats and the huge amount of dead things left around.

The scenes were of utter devastation and the world was unrecognisable. It was sobering to see and none of them could entirely see what to do next. All the buildings that _could_ be found were utterly ruined and most of them were buried in the silt and muck.

After the shock of that horror, the three Elf-lords took charge. They all had experience of how to start again, though probably not on this scale.

They all knew one thing for certain though: life was about to get _very_ hard.

TBC.


	25. Chapter 25

DISCLAIMER: We've written this purely for our own and our readers' entertainment. We make no money whatsoever and we don't own anything (apart from the plot and our student debts, and you're more than welcome to take the latter if you so wish).

A/N: Neither gaia caecilia nor I are claiming to be any kind of expert on the scenes which we portray, so please don't shoot us down in flames for any historical mistakes, big or small, which may occur, in either this chapter or those following.

**CHAPTER 25**

Celeborn stared out over Arda – or 'Earth' as people were now calling it – the comparable ugliness (no point in beating about the bush) with his memories was hard to take. At least Virginia had never seen the world come to this, for she had spent her last years in Arda making and maintaining a memorial garden for Amrothos – it would have been such a pity for her to see it reduced to what he was seeing now. Another thing he was glad about was that she was buried in Valinor... yes, she had sailed along with Miriel and his grandsons, although Celeborn had never felt the inclination to share this piece of information with either Thranduil or Adindel. The decision had been rather sudden, but as always, she had never spoken of her thoughts or feelings on the subject – maybe she had finally been able to accept the Gift of Númenor. But then, what about his daughter's little Undomíel? She was...

Celeborn stopped himself, determined not to give Adindel anymore ammunition – one of the details in the cyclical arguments/taunts they sometimes found themselves in was that Adindel thought that Elves as old as Celeborn were evidently prone to far more 'depressingly contemplative introspection' than those of the 'younger generation'.

Shaking himself, Celeborn placed his concentration back upon the land before him – at least it was looking far, far better now than when they had first started out, but there was still a way to go and this thought further entrenched in the Lord's mind that he should stay, no matter how tough things became.

They had initially started out in makeshift camps, moving about the land nomad-like, because there were many areas which needed immediate attention in order to rid them of the fester and filth that had built up during the floods. The Elves were also unsure as to whether any dark creatures had survived, but fortunately it didn't appear so. The saddest thing was that neither the Dwarves nor the Pereniath seemed to have survived the recent devastation. Having said that, they had seen possible signs of Dwarf and or Pereniath habitation as they'd wandered the lands, but they were always old tracks and it seemed as if the old alliances were truly lost, if they refused to show themselves now.

Once they'd felt the land was safe enough, the humans had settled down into more permanent housing, though only of mud-brick and materials like that – it would take a while for the land to recover enough in order for proper crops to be sown and villages to be built.

XXX

The three Elves left their group at this point, wanting to explore further; as hoped, Ginny and Aragorn's descendants weren't the only ones to survive the floods. Upon these further wanderings, they found that the geography of the land had changed out of all recognition; absolutely _nothing_ was as any of them remembered it.

Celeborn, Thranduil, and Adindel all sighed – things were going to be a lot harder for a lot longer than they'd supposed...

However, they hadn't counted on the innate adaptability in the face of adversity possessed by the Secondborn – perhaps being mortal in a world so devastated had had something to do with it.

One great civilisation was that of Mesopotamia – 'the land between the two rivers'. It was here that farming really began to flourish again and great settlements grew, but then Man's equally innate greed took hold and the Mesopotamians were attacked by rival countries, who wanted their resources, for these were still vital and valuable to any growing State.

One battle followed another and it saddened the Elves to see the land fought over so much, especially after all that had happened to it. But then, Nature seemed to take matters into her own hands and the courses of the Rivers Tigris and Euphrates gradually changed, leaving Mesopotamia barren and useless.

XXX

But changing rivers could sometimes make a great civilisation and eventually, the great land of the Pharaohs was born...

"Do you think he'll like it?" queried Celeborn, for what seemed like the hundredth time that afternoon.

The two brothers rolled their eyes as the leaves of Papyrus rustled insistently – a perfectionist Elf-Lord was _not_ the best of travelling companions. Taking a deep breath, Thranduil laid his hand over the scrolls in order to still the rustling and looked at Celeborn straight in the eye.

"Imhotep _(in order to fit in, the Elves took on new identities within each society they found themselves)_, please, Djoser will love your design – he'll be the first Pharaoh in this land's history to have a 'Step-Pyramid'. Who knows, he may even start a trend."

"You think?"

"_Yes_." Adindel joined in this time.

As ever, Djoser _was_ thrilled with his Chief-Architect's design and ordered for building work to begin right away at the Saqqara Necropolis, just outside of Memphis.

Celeborn was an absolute nightmare on the way back their house – an insecure perfectionist was one thing, but an insecure perfectionist who now permanently had the ear of one of the most powerful men around was quite another.

XXX

It was during one of their trips west, to where the descendants of Ginny and Aragorn had settled, that the Elf-Lords decided to take a detour into the land of the Hellenes {Greece}, in order to visit some of the wonderful architecture that had sprung up during their absence. Something happened here which neither Celeborn, nor Thranduil, nor Adindel really knew what to make of. They knew some of the customs held by Men were steeped in tradition and whatnot, but _this_ one was, to the Elves (and to be blunt), _disturbing_.

They were just strolling through the Agora of Athens when they were approached by a bearded man – a Hellene. He walked up to Celeborn first and started talking to him. Adindel rolled his eyes and continued walking – it was always Celeborn, wasn't it? The one to be most popular and mystical – granted, people of the Eastern Lands were generally enthralled with all of the Elves, given their blonde hair and pale complexions, but Celeborn always seemed to attract the most attention because he was taller and his hair was paler. Of course, there was also the glowing – OK, Celeborn had managed to tone it down, but he still seemed ethereal and...

"_What_ did you just ask of me?" Celeborn sounded choked. Adindel turned; Celeborn was staring slightly agape at the Hellene (as was Thranduil) and if anything, he'd just gone even paler.

Walking back to the group, Adindel was able to witness the following scene:

The Hellene was frowning slightly, as if _he_ had been slighted.

"I merely asked if you would be my erômenos – surely a great honour for you and your family? A fine youth such as you..." Here the Hellene reached out to stroke Celeborn's cheek, but Celeborn put his hands up defensively.

"Hey, I'm married, thank you." The Hellene frowned again.

"Already? Forgive me, but you cannot be anymore than twenty?" Exchanging a meaningful look with Thranduil and Adindel, Celeborn just smiled weakly and shrugged. Shrugging himself, the Hellene turned to Thranduil, who said (strangely abruptly),

"I, too, have a wife." The Hellene raised an eyebrow at this, but then turned his attention to Adindel.

The Elf felt a strange foreboding – a feeling probably not helped by the quick look Celeborn and Thranduil gave each other. Sensing a pause, the Hellene took a minute step forward, grinning slightly.

"What about you, boy – surely you don't also have a wife?" When the Hellene didn't get a response, he took another step towards his target, now smiling broadly. "Our relationship would be one of wonder and beauty. A very fitting way to end your education, don't you think? Come, I shall be your erastês and we shall..."

"_NO_!" Having finally woken out of his stupor, Adindel backed away.

"What have I said to have caused so much offence? You're not married, are you?"

"No... well, I..."

"A wife has already been procured for you? Well, I must apologise for my forwardness, though I must say your manners could be smartened up, but I forget that I was also a carefree lad in my youth..." The Hellene sighed. "Farewell to you all." And with that, he was gone.

Adindel turned to his companions.

"Was I just... _propositioned_?" he said hoarsely.

"I rather think we _all_ were."

"Yes, but he backed off from you, once he knew you were married."

"Doesn't that tell you something? You should have married..."

"How was I supposed to know that in countless years' time I would be propositioned by a man with no leggings and a beard?"

"I thought you were supposed to be a Mage?"

Adindel opened his mouth to retaliate, but Thranduil stepped in between them.

"Please, you two, do you really think this is either the time or the place?" They started to walk on, but Adindel and Celeborn continued their bickering.

"If I _had_ married, I probably would have faded long before now."

"Certainly would have saved _me_ a whole lot of earache. " Celeborn's eyes flickered and he smiled slightly. "But then our evenings wouldn't have been half as interesting... going to have a drink to calm yourself? I'd be very interested to see what this episode adds to your little sketchbook."

"I won't get drunk."

"Oh, is that a challenge?"

"It's a fact." Celeborn shrugged at this; he was still grinning, though.

"Fine; I can wait – for all eternity if needs be..."

Thranduil looked between the two Elves and sighed – it was going to be a long night.

XXX

Celeborn, Thranduil, and Adindel were travelling south into a land that had been dubbed a 'Hellenistic backwater'. When they had visited the Hellene colonies in the south of the country, they hadn't really had much inclination to go much further north, being keen to get nearer to the Western Ocean and the lands where Ginny and Aragorn's descendants lived. Now, however, as they were taking a route over land, they had decided to satisfy their innate curiosities and explore a little.

A local merchant, who was acting as their guide, stopped his mule and cart, and, turning around to the Elves seated on their horses, he grinned and indicated that they should dismount. Having done so, the Elves walked up to him. The merchant turned back round, so he was facing forwards again. The Elves looked...

_Hellenistic backwater indeed!_

The merchant's voice then cut across their thoughts,

"Welcome, my friends, to Rome."

TBC.

A/N: Just a little explanatory note, so you know that we _do _know and understand what we're talking about...

The erastês-erômenos relationship (known as Pederasty) mentioned above did happen in Ancient Greece (though admittedly, not in the way portrayed!) It was a socially acknowledged relationship between an adult and a younger male (modern age estimates ranging from about thirteen to twenty for the latter). In the Archaic and Classical periods, Pederasty was widely accepted as part of a male's education and coming-of-age, especially in the upper classes. As an indication of physical maturity, the erômenos was sometimes as tall as or taller than the older erastês. Any sexual acts involved were not penetrative, which was most often seen as dishonorable or shameful to the one penetrated (the erômenos) – not that this would have comforted our darling Elf-Lords much!

(And, no, we most definitely haven't finished being evil to them :D)


	26. Chapter 26

DISCLAIMER: We've written this purely for our own and our readers' entertainment. We make no money whatsoever and we don't own anything (apart from the plot and our student debts, and you're more than welcome to take the latter if you so wish).

A/N: All the things about the relative freedom/conservatism/sexual openness is taken directly from a module gaia caecilia studies at Uni (you can imagine how fun _those_ lectures sound), so the social details are actually right. The details about individuals are slightly looser and have a certain amount of authors' licence going on. It should be fairly obvious which bits are which, hopefully. The numbers refer to notes at the bottom.

**CHAPTER 26**

Rome had swiftly become the three elven Lords' favourite city, it being what they considered to be one of the most civilised parts of the world. Though, in this new world, 'civilisation' was definitely a relative term. At least the old men here didn't proposition them.

Though at the beginning of Rome, the people were conservative, as time passed, there was more freedom. The most noticeable difference was the freedom of women. The people seemed to remember that women had minds. Adindel vaguely placed Ginny into the two worlds of the Hellenes and Rome, mentally deciding that the young human would definitely fit into Rome rather better. He then mentally grinned as he put her in the eastern kingdoms of Mesopotamia and Assyria. Her reaction to the most sexually loose parts of the world would have been funny. She was more at the Roman-level of conservatism. He had learnt a lot of interesting new things to imagine doing with the little red-head, though...

Unfortunately, Celeborn had also seen the shockingly open nature of the East and had promptly taken up a new line in his circular teasing game about Adindel's artistic leanings.

XXX

Though a part of the Elf-Lords winced at them kicking out their King, the Roman people had a point. The rise of the Republic was fascinating, however, if an exercise in how to be corrupt. As the Republic went on, the more corrupt and loose the upper class became. On prime example of women who were shockingly loose was a young woman named Clodia Metella (1), sister of a prominent politician, who won awards for corruptness, called Clodius.

Thranduil had been rather annoyed about her actually, he had ended up on a jury for a person she was bringing a lawsuit against, a man name Caelio. What was annoying was that the last day was on a public holiday. The defence speech given that day, however, made up for missing the usual fun. Cicero was a wonderful Orator and Thranduil, like everyone else in the court, knew more than enough about the lady to find his speech very entertaining. The prosecuting side was not so amused, however.

Thranduil was a bit sad about what happened to Cicero, though. The man got executed, having his head and hands cut off and displayed in the Forum Romanum, largely because Mark Antony didn't like him. None of the Elves had ever liked _him _in return and were not so upset when Mark Antony also came to a sticky end.

Not too long after that, the reign of the Emperors of Rome came along, in all its glory. Not to mention all its corruption and fun games like that.

All three Elf-Lords had made friends with assorted notables of the time. Celeborn had become friends with a man named Titus Livius (2), who thoroughly enjoyed writing down the stories of Ancient Rome, though not always faithfully to actual events. Thranduil, on the other hand, got on rather better with Virgil, the great poet who chucked out one of the blonde Elf's most favourite works of literature for centuries to come: _The Aeneid_. The most interesting friendship, however, was that of Adindel and a man named Publius Ovidius Naso (3). Celeborn and Thranduil read the _Ars Amatoria _and then the _Amores_, and _then_ began teasing the youngest of the trio mercilessly. Unfortunately, many of their teases had some point.

XXX

Adindel reclined, holding the glass of Falernian wine and watching its red colour as he swirled it round, while listening to another account of an amorous adventure by his human friend. The girl was another in a long string of married women of high class, patrician or equestrian, whom the poet had seduced. Ovid really did have very few morals, Adindel noted.

"What do you think, Secundus?" Adindel absently winced at the lack of imagination that his present 'public' name showed. He hadn't tried very hard, but it did occur to him that the name was monumentally unimaginative. "Oh, by the way, have you any ideas for what I should call the girl in my poems? It's proper love elegy, so I should really make it look like it was only one girl..." Ovid trailed off as Adindel looked at him with jaundiced eyes. Ovid had a personality that forcefully reminded Adindel of Elrond's twin sons occasionally, but he was sometimes far too bothered about appearances.

"How about Corinna?" Adindel asked lazily, selecting a name at random. "And to be totally honest, old boy, you are far too bothered about propriety. The world isn't going to end if you are too graphic, not self-obsessed, and be less euphemistic about being a soldier of love, saying exactly what your gladius is (4)." Ovid grinned.

"That is a point and it would be fun to shock the entire elite..." He trailed off, a grin that _definitely _wouldn't have looked out of place on either Elladan's or Elrohir's face decorating his own.

Adindel rolled his eyes in despair. His friend would get into serious trouble one day, he was sure of it.

XXX

Not long after that, the three Elf-Lords decided to go and explore more eastern parts of the Empire, like the province of Palestine. Adindel did have one or two points to make about it.

"_Palestine?_ What in Morgoth's unholy name do you want to go _there_ for? It's in political turmoil right now! All those Sicarii (5) running round causing trouble! Are you off your heads?" The other two calmly explained that they would still like to go there; they wanted to see the Jewish homeland before it got flattened for a start. Eventually, Adindel gave in.

"Well, if their 'Messiah' comes while we're there and we all get killed in the uproar, I blame you two," he snapped.

XXX

As it happened, there wasn't too much problem for them, crossing the large, arid lands and many of the families were friendly, if guarded of these foreigners. Many were in awe of their blonde hair, not a shade seen much that far east. With perfect timing, well perfectly annoying timing actually, Augustus called a Census. Every man had to return to his birthplace to be counted.

"What is this human obsession with numbers and counting?" Adindel griped, the only non-ruler of the trio. Celeborn laughed before answering.

"Money, dear boy, money. If he knows how many people he can tax, then he knows if he's being short-changed or not. It's not like it matters to us anyway, for we are neither Man nor are our homelands available to go to." Adindel smiled wryly at them.

XXX

_One night a palace, the next a slum_, Adindel thought as he regarded the 'stable' they were staying in for the night and sighed.

They were not the only 'guests' in the stable, though, there was a young couple there also. The man was, as per custom, rather older than the girl. She must have been about fifteen and had a very young baby with her. Adindel had a sudden feeling of Déjà Vu. More than once, he'd had what he was sure were dreams of premonition. Suddenly, Adindel felt there was something immensely important happening, or had recently happened.

He mentally sent a prayer of thanks to Eru for giving the Elves excellent hearing and he very quietly whispered to the others about it, so quietly that the humans couldn't hear. Eventually, once Adindel had finished telling them everything, Celeborn made an excuse to go outside.

XXX

Celeborn wandered around for a while, before climbing up a fairly rural hill, so deep in thought he forgot to control the glow that had surrounded him a lot when he had been in Arda as he knew it. He absently sung a song to Elbereth.

Once he finished that song, he switched to an old 'carol' that he had learnt off Virginia and Eleanor. He fell into ancient memories as he sang and let go of his powers, not realising he was projecting the images from the song around him to be picked up by anyone within a few metres.

Once he finished the song, he opened his eyes again to see a group of utterly shocked peasants. Grinning wryly, he bowed at them and wandered back to the stable, getting his glow under control again.

TBC.

Notes on history

Here be the bits of interest numbered in the main text. Email gaia caecilia if you actually want more info – she'll be very impressed if you do so.

1) Read Cicero's _Defence Speeches_ for this lovely lady. Yes, she did exist and the event in question did actually happen, as can be read about in the aforementioned book. Get the penguin translation, it's by far the best and has good notes.

2) Livy – the book would be _Ab Urbe Condita_.

3) More commonly known as Ovid, the dirty poet of Ancient Rome and when we say dirty, we mean _very_ dirty at times. Gaia caecilia's seminar leader apparently described the _Ars Amatoria_ and its sequels as the Roman version of the _Karma Sutra_. She has a point; though there aren't any pictures, which slightly takes the shine off it.

4) These are all key themes for specific type of Roman poetry (love elegy) and once Ovid had written his elegies, there basically nothing more which could be done with them. A gladius is a Roman sword.

5) The correct name for the Jewish Zealots, because they used a little hooked knives called a Sica, thus Sicarius (singular, the double ii makes it plural) being the users of the Sica.


	27. Chapter 27

DISCLAIMER: We've written this purely for our own and our readers' entertainment. We make no money whatsoever and we don't own anything (apart from the plot and our student debts, and you're more than welcome to take the latter if you so wish).

**CHAPTER 27**

The Elves spent a few years wandering around the eastern parts of the Empire before they felt a longing to see Rome again. For his part, Adindel really wanted to see Publius again, for if you bypassed all the immorality, he could be quite stimulating (in a conversational way, obviously) and despite what he wrote or how he acted, Publius was really very fond of both his wife and his daughter.

Once they had settled back into their villa on the outskirts of Rome, Adindel immediately went off to find his friend. He got to where Publius lived and knocked. A strange door-slave answered. Adindel introduced himself and said that he was there to see the master of the house. The slave frowned slightly, but taking in Adindel's rich appearance, he bowed and went to get his master. As he waited, Adindel admired the new frescoes adorning the walls, which had appeared during his absence. Then he heard footsteps and turned, but his warm smile was replaced by a frown – the supposed 'master' of the house was not his friend, but someone completely different.

Adindel stared before finally finding his voice and, in his surprise, said the most obvious thing possible:

"Err... you're not Publius."

"Publius?"

"Ovidius Naso – he lives, well, _used_ to live here. I must apologise for my intrusion; would you tell me where I might find my friend?"

"You haven't heard?"

"Heard what?"

"Naso was exiled by Augustus over a year ago."

"Exiled? Whatever for?"

"No one's entirely sure, but it must have been something pretty bad because it was personally ordered by Augustus himself, without any participation from the Senate or a judge. He also banished his grandchildren, Agrippa Postumus and Julia the Younger, about the same time."

"Augustus banished his own grandchildren?"

"You know what Augustus' Moral Laws are like – he apparently accused Julia of adultery and of course, when you think of Naso's poetry..."

Inwardly, Adindel sighed. O_h Publius_, he thought, _I _knew_ something like this would happen_.

XXX

Adindel cursed under his breath, for he'd been forced to take the long way round, owing to Augustus' banning of anyone from the Forum if they weren't wearing a toga. Actually, Adindel wasn't complaining so much about that, as both he and his companions detested wearing the heavy and voluminous garment, but it was just another delay in his journey. He'd been given the address of where Ovid's wife now lived and wanted desperately to see her again, if only to make sure both she and her daughter were well.

"Secundus!" Adindel stopped and turned. It was Gnaeus, a mutual friend of both him and Publius. "Did you hear about Publius?"

"Yes – I've just come from his house. I'm on my way to see Lydia. How are she and Ovidia, by the way?"

"Bearing up; of course, Ovidia has the new baby to consider as well, so it's mainly Lydia and her family doing much in the way of helping Publius. He wrote to you, though, just before he left for Tomis {modern-day Constanta, Romania}. I have the letter back at my place, if you want to come over now."

XXX

_Secundus,_

_As you will know by now, I have been exiled to Tomis. I will not go into details as to the causes, except to say that it was due to a poem and mistake. But Secundus, I fear I will not like it in Tomis – to be so far away from all the delights that Rome has to offer, not to mention my beloved Lydia and little Ovidia (though she's not so little now!) However, I'm determined to not let my literary work suffer – I finally finished _Metamorphoses _and hope to finish _Fasti _soon. Believe me, my friend, Augustus is wrong if he thinks he can humble and silence me._

_Lydia promised that she would be sure to do all that is humanly possible to ease my time in exile and that her family will constantly appeal in my favour. My wife is very determined when she wants to be, so hopefully, I will be able to hold her in my arms once again._

_Anyway, enough of all that; the real reason I'm writing to you is to ask a couple of favours. Firstly, please see that _Metamorphoses_ is published – it would be a shame for so many years of my work to get lost in the mists of time (not that my immense fame would allow such a thing!) The second thing is that you take care of Lydia and Ovidia for me; I will be able to tolerate my life in Tomis so much more if I knew you were watching over them. You have always been one of my greatest friends and I know you look upon Ovidia as though she were your own, so I'm asking you to act in the role of her father now and keep her and her own children safe (although I'm not giving you leave to court Lydia, you dirty-minded little so-and-so!)_

_Publius_

Adindel sighed and rolled up the parchment scroll – as much as he wanted to believe that mere pleas to Augustus' better nature would help his friend, he knew in his heart that getting the Emperor to relent was about as likely as getting a Pereniath to skip a chance of something to eat. Augustus had a will of Mithril when it came to his Morality Laws and would refuse to back down – some might even go so far as to call him pigheaded, although _never_ out loud, for Augustus would have their own heads.

XXX

As promised, Adindel watched over Publius' family. He and his friend exchanged letters when they could, but it wasn't easy, seeing as Tomis was as far from Rome as it was possible to be. Augustus really _had _meant it when he said he wanted to be rid of Publius for ever more.

Then, about a decade after their arrival back in Rome, Adindel received another letter from Tomis. He frowned when he didn't recognise the handwriting and then gasped when he read the letter. Publius had died – of what the author of the letter didn't know. Most likely he or she was just trying to do the right thing and inform friends and family of the deceased. _But they don't have the hard job_, thought Adindel bitterly as he made his slow progress to where Lydia was now living.

Adindel held Lydia as she sobbed against his shoulder, even though she hadn't set eyes on her husband for nearly ten years. Human-love really does run deep, it seemed. Oh, he'd seen it countless times over the years, but it still seemed to speak to Adindel in some way. Why, he didn't know. Then, as he tenderly stroked Lydia's pale hair, Adindel let his mind drift. All too inevitably, it came to rest upon similar scenes, many, many years ago, when another Elf had given comfort to someone else who had just lost her husband.

Adindel sighed, would he never be rid of her? Well, not _her_ exactly, but the regret and sheer foolhardiness of it all. Adindel almost snorted derisively – yeah, like _that_ would ever happen, seeing as the dreams and memories hadn't yet deigned to leave him be.

Neither would Celeborn, who that night tried to ply Adindel liberally with wine in order to see what effect this episode would have on the Prince's 'art collection'. Adindel merely glared and stomped off to his room. Oh, by the Valar, he was tempted, but his pride pricked at him and he decided to _not_ give his elder the satisfaction.

XXX

Adindel, Thranduil, and Celeborn were sailing to Britannia (as the Romans called the little island to the north-west of Gaul). Adindel was sitting and being sat _on_ – well, laid upon – by a great, purring mass of silver fur. For some reason, and one which neither Thranduil nor Celeborn nor Adindel really knew the answer too, seeing as the latter had never been too fond of cats (being stalked half to death by one huge one and her mistress really hadn't helped matters), the cat from Gaul had evidently decided she preferred Adindel's company to everyone else's.

Adindel thought initially that it might have had something to do with him giving her some meat a little while back. He may not like the creatures all that much, but he didn't want to see another living thing starve to death and those big eyes were just so... Valar, what was he thinking? He was _not _about to go all soft and 'gush' over her, as he'd already seen enough of that back in Eryn Lasgalen, thank you very much. Now, however, she wouldn't leave him alone, following him about the ship constantly – it was getting annoying, not to mention embarrassing, especially when Celeborn smiled his infuriating butter-wouldn't-melt-in-my-mouth smile.

The Elf-Prince breathed a sigh of relief when Britannia came within sight, for he could already smell the heady scent of fish wafting over to them on the stiff breeze. As had been hoped, the cat leapt lightly off the ship when it docked and scampered off, her tail held high.

A few months later, however, Adindel began to think, and not for the first time in his life, that someone up there had it for him.

He was just walking along the street when he heard a plaintive mew come from somewhere about his ankles. He looked down and sure enough, a pale silver cat with big green eyes was staring back up at him. Adindel looked about him almost furtively before bending down and stroking the cat's ears.

"Haven't I seen you before?" he said, without thinking. The cat merely wiped her nose against his palm, purring loudly.

Adindel considered for a moment; surely this couldn't be the cat from the ship? She looked so sleek and healthy and blooming – literally. As he stroked her down her spine, Adindel could sense the four extra lives the silver cat carried.

"Someone's been having his wicked way with you, hasn't he?" he said as they each continued in their mutual petting.

Glancing up, Adindel suddenly noticed he was attracting a small crowd and so he rose with an elven grace and walked sedately on. He hadn't got very far when he heard a few titters and looked back. The cat was following him. Drawing himself up to his very considerable height, Adindel sauntered on and reached the town's stables as quickly as he could. Here, he collected his horse and rode swiftly off; glad to be away from the cat.

Or so he thought.

That night, Adindel was just drifting away into elven reverie when he heard a horribly familiar mew coming from outside. The Elf sat up and put his head in his hands, as he felt a battle rage within himself.

_That creature is wild._

_She's pregnant._

_She can take care of herself._

_But she followed me._

_Oh, get a grip on yourself, Adindel, she'll give up and go away eventually._

But even as he thought it, Adindel knew with a sinking heart that she wouldn't... and which side had won.

Groaning, Adindel rose and made his way to the front door. It only took a few moments before the cat came scampering in. Of course, she followed Adindel.

"No, go away. Shoo. Go and find your own bed," he said as he just managed to close the door on the cat.

By now, he really should have known better. Soon, there came a tiny scratching sound, followed by a very plaintive – one could almost say pleading – mew. The door opened, the cat ran in and jumped up on the bed, immediately making herself comfortable.

"Fine, but don't you go waking me up, otherwise you'll be out..." But Adindel trailed off, belatedly wondering why on Arda he was talking to a cat, besides she was female and they _never_ listen. For once, Adindel was almost glad Ginny wasn't around to hear that one, as he felt sure the feisty little human would have given him a few choice, short, sharp words – well, it would be something short and sharp.

And that's how it started; every night, Adindel would go to sleep with his door open, every morning, he would wake to find the cat stretched out against his bare stomach. His brother and Celeborn tried to argue, but it was plain she had made her choice and her choice was to stay. Besides, the kitchen staff liked her, for she kept them company or else caught all the local vermin.

But one morning, just before dawn, Adindel woke and with a start realised there was no furry body next to him. That was very strange, for little Silima always slept with...

"_THAT BLOODY ANIMAL!_"

Adindel leapt out of bed and, meeting his brother in the corridor, rushed over to Celeborn's bed-chamber. The silver-haired Elf-Lord was staring, struck dumb with, most likely, shock, at another equally silver-haired creature. Silima stared back; Adindel could have sworn there was a look of pride in her eye, for snuggled up against her were four tiny bodies. He then noticed what Silima had used as a birthing-cushion.

"Is that your cloak, Gaius?" he asked Celeborn as straight-facedly as he could.

"Yes." Came the terse response. "My best one. I was going to wear it at the parade today."

"Such a shame you had to choose grey." Celeborn's pale eyes glinted.

"Well, if we get it now, I'm sure no lasting damage will have been caused." Celeborn bent down and reached towards Silima and her kittens, but she tensed and growled in response. The sound was barely audible, but it was full of meaning.

"I really don't think she's going to let you take it, my friend," said Thranduil evenly.

"But... what... you... _Secundus_!"

"Yes?" asked Adindel mildly.

"Can't you do something? She's your cat, after all."

"Since when did I claim Silima as my own? She may sleep – well, have _slept_ on my bed up 'til now, but that doesn't mean I have any right of ownership. The kittens seem safe and well, so there's really nothing I can do." He almost added 'even if I wanted to', but instead decided just to leave Celeborn – and Silima – to it.

Adindel had decided that he really did like cats after all.

TBC.

{Silima = Crystal – well, I couldn't go on calling her 'cat' all the time, especially as she's played such a starring role. Besides, Adindel is very gushy – sorry, _fond_ – of her!}


	28. Chapter 28

DISCLAIMER: We've written this purely for our own and our readers' entertainment. We make no money whatsoever and we don't own anything (apart from the plot and our student debts, and you're more than welcome to take the latter if you so wish).

**CHAPTER 28**

Though they occasionally left Britain over the following centuries, they mostly stayed in the soggy realm. Something about the British Isle attracted them, and they had by now worked out that it was the land that Ginny and Eleanor had been brought up in. They did, however, get the reason the Dawnstar had referred to 'dear old soggy Britain' on more than one occasion.

Though the Celts were barbaric quite often, something about the Elves got them total respect immediately – something about glowing in the dark maybe.

One of the oddest things they witnessed, though from a certain sideline, was the rise of Christianity. Both girls had told them about the religion, explaining many of their quirks and the strange festivals they insisted on celebrating. It was one of the first times it really occurred to them that they were in Eleanor and Ginny's past, in the girls' own chronology. Adindel had worked it out already, but now they all knew. He could also only hope that they never bumped into the younger versions of the two girls. Adindel was certain that if he saw Ginny at all, he would probably kiss her senseless.

XXX

Somewhere in what the girls had referred to as the 'Dark Ages', Celeborn took a little trip to northern France, a place called Breizh by the locals. It was the furthest north-west point of the country, directly south of Cornwall.

Unlike their northern cousins, post the collapse of the Roman Empire, Christianity had remained a far more stable force. In Britain, it had collapsed to an extent and the invasion of assorted barbarians did nothing to help as they set up their own religions.

Celeborn's unusual appearance in a country of primarily dark-haired, if pale-skinned, people caused some stir, but once again his glow made much more difference. They took him for a Saint, one of the highly religious people favoured by the gods and, being the type of person he was, he used the opportunity to up the local morals.

Wherever he went, he seemed to leave amazing stories behind him, with a range of different names, many of which were unpronounceable outside Breizh. One of the funniest was the story of the 'Roche de Diable', the Rock of the Devil. He smirked, how could the poor backwards peasants know that the odd powers were those of an ancient Elf-Lord? They believed that all Elves, Pixies, or whatever else were evil and his good works were God-sent miracles.

The best one though was one that still gave him a slightly lump in his throat, as he remembered both the sinking of Beleriand and that of Númenor. This was what came down in history as the legend of Ker-Ys, the 'perfect' city.

Actually, it was quite debauched, if pretty, and Celeborn was certain that anyone who hadn't been too drunk to notice _would_ have noticed that the Prince's newest lover was bad news – and that was putting it mildly. The King was probably the only good man in city, him being another descendant of the line of Elessar.

When, oh-so-predictably, the city sunk in the storm (why the Hell was a city built below sea-level and on a shore?), Celeborn had to rescue the King and his wayward son, as the Elves had refused to let the last part-elven humans die. Well, actually, he didn't mind the trouble-making son dying, as the old King could get himself another child.

Of course, the apparently magical escape of the pair (on elven horses) made its way into myth and legend. Celeborn couldn't help adding another bit for fun. There was another city, much further east, which was showing the first signs of being another great city. Conveniently enough, that city's name translated from the local language as 'like-Ys', and so Celeborn pretended to prophesise that when that city sunk below the waves, Ker-Ys would rise up again. The locals hated those lands and were more than willing to take up that bit of the legend.

XXX

When he got back to Britain, he of course told the tales, much to the younger ones' amusement. Somehow, some of the stories permeated into the population, resulting in similar legends springing up locally. One of the strongest holding, probably helped by the odd fossilised forest off the shore of Cardigan, was that of Cantre'r Gwaelod. There had been some substitutions, but it was effectively the same story.

In this time of legend-making, the Elf-Lords managed to make their way into many a legend, including (much to the Elves' chagrin) becoming 'the Lady of the Lake' in the legend of King Arthur. Although Adindel actually felt (and said) that surely Celeborn was the most likely candidate for this particular 'honour' what with his "ethereal glow" going on.

"Your flowing elven robes and circlet of Mithril just complete and enhance the effect; do you not agree, my dear brother?" The resulting pause, created by Celeborn glancing icily at Thranduil, was just enough for Adindel to make good his escape, though how far he actually _got_ is anyone's guess.

XXX

As the next millennium turned, by the latest calendar in use, the Elf-Lords were relatively unenthusiastic about their celebration, who wanted to celebrate being _that_ old?

Not all that long after, however, things got interesting politically. Thranduil in particular was reminded of why he wasn't particularly fond of the Duke of Normandy, even if the guy hadn't been a bastard –literally. He was suddenly reminded of some of the nicknames that Eleanor and Ginny had used and now knew who the girls had been talking about: William the Bastard, the Duke of Normandy, and Oderous Odo, his brother, the Bishop of Bayeux.

As they began to smell the stink, the three Elves took one look at each other and decided to make a beeline for somewhere out the way of the fighting. On random selection, they chose Norway and for once, blonde hair didn't stick out at all. They could also pretend the glow was because of the snow; they weren't always believed, however.

The most interesting thing that happened was that they got to be at the coronation of King Magnus II, through some fluke, however. Although, they didn't stick around and got the 'ship' back to England (as it was now called). 'Ship' was in inverted commas because not one of the Elf-Lords trusted the vessel at all.

When they got back, they found that the illegitimate frog (to quote Ginny, someone who was not exactly pro-French) had got the throne, bringing with him a new language, nobility, and just about everything else. They had arrived in just enough time to convince the new King to confirm their lands. The Elves did quite well actually, as they all spoke perfect Norman-French and had millennia of practice with good manners, as well as a few other skills, and managed to convince William to give them land in Kent, as well as a licence to add crenulations. Like boys with toys, they happily built themselves a castle, but being careful that it didn't look too 'over-advanced'.

XXX

Thranduil slouched in the almost throne-like wooden chair in the great hall, the graceful banner of Doriath behind him, which he'd resurrected for this building. It was one banner all three Elf-Lords could agree on, them all having been Princes of Doriath before the realms they were known for.

The blonde former-King was at his regal best as the royal messenger of King William (who was doing everything he could to subtly change his rather unflattering, but accurate, epithet to that of 'the Conqueror') walked in. The middle-aged man was trying to look superior, but stopped rather suddenly at the black look of the Lord before him. Thranduil was also at his cat-like best: sinuous, graceful, regal, and eminently lethal; his large sword resting across his lap on the arms of the chair that this little weed of a messenger didn't know he'd carved himself.

"My Lord, I am sorry to disturb you but My Lord King Guilliame..." Thranduil resisted the temptation to roll his eyes at the pretentious French pronunciation of the name. He absently smiled as he thought that some of the petite redhead's opinions had rubbed off on him; his dislike of anything French was mildly irrational. He turned his attention back to the messenger when he caught an interesting phrase: "...has ordered that there be taken a record of all holdings, people, and vassals. You are expected to help His Grace with this task and offer all assistance to his cause." Thranduil raised a single elegant eyebrow.

"Is that all, Sir?" His voice was low, hard, and very bored with the man before him. The arrogance of the messenger had by now drained out – he was used to the rather barbaric Lords around the country, especially the Saxon ones, but this tall blonde was different. Everyone at Court knew it. He and his two companions – a brother and a cousin – privately scared everyone. None of them had ever been seen to be violent, but they _never_ engaged in dishonesty (which was utterly rife), but heaven forbid a man offend them. Somehow they were ruthless, but honourable, dangerous, yet compassionate (they were well known to look after their Serfs), and not a soul wanted to mess with them.

The messenger hadn't understood all the rumours and fear they elicited until he had had to spend some time in a room with one of them, one who did not look pleased to be listening to him. He was glad to escape the room, beautifully and elegantly appointed though it was.

Sometime later, the other two Lords came in, having been out hunting and surreptitiously checking out the lands while doing so.

"What did that messenger have to say? You sent him out whiter than the walls of Minas Tirith. Not that I'm complaining, he looked like an arrogant arse going in." Thranduil snorted at his brother's comment. He was not surprised that both Adindel and Celeborn had been watching their visitor; they were all rather protective of their estate, not to mention people. Sighing, he explained the gist of what had been said and waved his hand at the formal scroll with the information on. Celeborn hesitated before noticing that the brothers had noticed him do so and spoke up, knowing that they would bug him until he explained.

"I think this is significant, I have a feeling this is what Eleanor and Virginia called the Domesday Book. Don't quote me on it, but I think this could be described as 'history in the making'."

XXX

Switching between identities, they carried on throughout the centuries and they each got this feeling that both Eleanor and Ginny would have killed to see the things that they had seen. Meanwhile, they extended their lands and their castle-come-manor-house.

This landedness meant that when wars came around, they stayed instead of taking convenient trips so they could defend their lands. None of them knew exactly why they were attached to the manor house there, but they were.

Somehow they managed to keep out of the War of the Roses, mostly, and had protected their home. Celeborn's magic might not be a patch on his wife's, but it was more than enough to keep them and their lands safe.

XXX

The three of them sat in the great hall, much the same as it had been that day when Thranduil had terrified the Domesday Book messenger, though slightly updated than it had been at that time. All three on them were now seated in huge wooden chairs, each carved by their own hands. They all fairly jumped out of their skins when a messenger ran in.

"My Lords! Lord Henry has won; the House of Lancaster has triumphed!" The Elves looked at each other for a second. They had all heard the two girls talking about the line of Henry Tudor.

As Eleanor had once said sarcastically: may you be cursed to live in interesting times.

TBC.

A/N: The Celtic legends are hashed together from stuff gaia caecilia studied in her first year of Uni and the city that is like Ker-Ys is Paris.


	29. Chapter 29

DISCLAIMER: We've written this purely for our own and our readers' entertainment. We make no money whatsoever and we don't own anything (apart from the plot and our student debts, and you're more than welcome to take the latter if you so wish).

A/N: Any italicised speech is Elvish.

**CHAPTER 29**

Alas, my love, you do me wrong,  
To cast me off discourteously.  
For I have loved you well and long,  
Delighting in your company.

Chorus:  
Greensleeves was all my joy  
Greensleeves was my delight,  
Greensleeves was my heart of gold,  
And who but my Lady Greensleeves.

Your vows you've broken, like my heart,  
Oh, why did you so enrapture me?  
Now I remain in a world apart  
But my heart remains in captivity.

Chorus

My men were clothed all in green,  
And they did ever wait on thee;  
All this was gallant to be seen,  
And yet thou wouldst not love me.

Chorus

Ah, Greensleeves, now farewell, adieu,  
To God I pray to prosper thee,  
For I am still thy lover true,  
Come once again and love me.

Chorus

(A/N: A selection of verses from the song 'Greensleeves', a traditional English song from the 1500s).

As the music and Adindel ceased, there was silence, and then the Queen began to clap, followed swiftly by the rest of the Court.

"That was beautiful, Lord Adam," she said, once the clapping had petered out. Everyone knew she meant it; Adindel's rich, elven voice had an emotional, haunting quality to it, often rendering many a listener speechless with its intensity.

"It was written for the most beautiful of women, Your Majesty," replied Adindel. He made a courtly bow, sweeping low so he could kiss her hand. A cheer rose up from the onlookers, for they saw this performance as just one of many in the game of flattery they all had to partake in if they were to keep their Queen's favour. Not that the Lords Adam, James, and Henry really needed to do such things, as they were as firm favourites with Queen Elizabeth as Sir Walter Raleigh was, but they all enjoyed it just the same. Standing in the crowd surrounding the Queen, Celeborn and Thranduil glanced briefly at one another.

Later that evening, Celeborn found Adindel slouched in a chair in front of the fire in his rooms; he didn't look up when Celeborn approached.

"Henry's unearthed his last ever bottle of Dorwinion if you'd care to join us." He then swiftly added, "We're not trying to get you drunk, but if you, you know..."

"Thank you, James, that's very generous." Adindel's voice was quiet. "But I'd rather be on my own right now." But he still shifted slightly in order to allow Bess, their little tabby cat, a comfortable position on his lap. Celeborn stared at the golden head, before replying,

"OK, but if you change your mind, we're down in the Great Hall." He left quickly and quietly.

XXX

The Elves were always amused by the occasional bouts of immense stupidity displayed by the Secondborn; the one in this particular case being Christopher Columbus thinking the western, oceanic route to the Indies was actually shorter than the overland route going in the opposite direction. OK, it had led to the discovery of new lands, but going west to go _east_?

The reason for this thought were the reminisces they were having as they took the same route. The Elves, however, were nottrying to get to the East. No, they were actually on their way to the English colonies in the Americas themselves.

XXX

When they eventually arrived and had set themselves up in an English village, the Elves decided to exercise their horses (still elven ones, mark you) and go for a good long ride.

They had galloped across the vast plains of grass and were just watering their horses when they sensed that they were being watched. All three Lords tensed; they had heard stories about the Natives of this land, about their 'savage ways'. It was quite ironic really, when they thought about it, given what past humans _had_ lived like. Naturally, they were going to reserve judgement, but things weren't made any easier by them being watched – the situation was just a little too close to those during the War of the Ring.

A sudden rustle in the bushes had them reaching for their weapons. These, too, were still of elven make, which the Elves had found very useful at times, the swords being a source of wonder to many of the peoples they came across.

A young woman appeared, just off to their right; she was smiling gently and put her hands up in a conciliatory way before putting her hand to her heart. Adindel, Celeborn, and Thranduil looked at each other and slowly re-sheathed their weapons. The woman's smile broadened and she called out in a strange language.

More rustles in the bushes preceded the appearance of several others. Although some had weapons, none seemed hostile in any way. The young woman then gestured that they should follow her. All the tension of the moment had disappeared by now, for the Elves could sense that these humans meant them no harm, so with a whisper to their horses, they all followed the woman, the rest of her group trailing behind.

When they arrived at the local encampment, the young woman ahead of them ran off. While they waited for her return, the Elves stared around their new surroundings, which were by now full of people. News of their arrival had evidently travelled _very_ fast. They were soon surrounded by people, all chattering amongst themselves and smiling at the Elf-Lords, children of various ages were peeping at them from behind their mothers, their bright eyes widened in, what almost appeared to be, awe.

Suddenly, however, all chattering stopped as the young woman re-appeared, this time leading a middle-aged man. Judging by the way everyone was now silent and respectfully standing at a little distance, this man must be their leader. He didn't say anything, but used the same beckoning gestures as the woman had done and led them over to his tent.

Once inside, the Elves removed their cloaks and then all sat cross-legged on furs. The Chief stared at them before speaking, but they couldn't understand him. He then pulled his black hair away from his ear and pointed at it before making a sweeping gesture, taking in Adindel, Celeborn, and Thranduil. The Elves put out their hands to indicate that they still didn't understand. The Chief crossed his arms and frowned in a way that indicated deep thought, but then he brightened. Pointing at Celeborn, he said one simple word:

"_Eldar_."

To the Elves at least, it seemed as though time had stopped. All three stared, struck dumb with shock, at the great Chief sitting before them.

"_Man_?" {What (pronounced 'mahn')}. The word was out before Celeborn could stop himself; he looked quickly to his right, where Thranduil and Adindel were sitting. Both stared right back, all three were unsure as to how to proceed.

The Chief suddenly rose, beckoning the Elves as he did so. Slightly apprehensively, they all got up and followed the Chief through the encampment into some caves set into the mountainside. With a grin, the Chief stopped and made another of his sweeping gestures, first at the wall beside him and then at the Elves. He stood back, letting the Elves see the expanse of rock. It was covered in images and the Elves gasped when they began to recognise what was represented: the Two Trees of Valinor, one silver, one gold; the creation of Ithil and Anor; Ingwë, Finwë, and Elwë, the eldest of all the Elves; the Sundering... on and on it went, finally ending with the image of one of Círdan's white swan-ships.

Adindel, Thranduil, and Celeborn turned back to the now grinning Chief, who once again pointed at Celeborn and said,

"_Eldar_."

Glancing at one another, all three Elf-Lords finally moved their hands to their hair, tied back in such a way that it wouldn't reveal their ear-points, and removed the leather ties. They then moved their hair away from their faces, allowing the Chief a full view of their ears.

XXX

The Elves eventually travelled all over the so-called 'New World' and everywhere they went, the story was the same: they were recognised for what they were. The story of the Elves and Valinor had been handed down through the generations and had even become woven into the stories of the Natives themselves, so that they had a far more elven view of the natural world than their more 'civilised' brethren.

In the end, however, Adindel, Celeborn, and Thranduil realised that they had to return to Europe and see if they could find Aragorn and Ginny's descendants again. As wonderful as being able to stay in one place for as long as they liked was, they couldn't lose sight of their self-imposed mission. There was just one tiny problem, though: their clothes. They had long since discarded the horribly itchy horse-hair filled breeches, the hardened codpieces, and the embarrassingly floppy hats and had instead begun to wear tunics, leggings, and cloaks of the proper length again.

Admittedly, these weren't their _original_ elven attire, but for three (to be brutally honest) pampered Elf-Lords, their initial approximations hadn't been too bad and then the resulting years of continuous practice had left them with a fair enough ability to sew. They had also expropriated many pieces of Native clothing during their travels, resulting in a weird mish-mash of styles – not really the things to be seen in if you wanted to be taken seriously, especially as they had no idea of how many years had actually passed since they came to these lands.

As a result, they made sure to wear as non-descript clothes as possible when they rode back to the towns and villages of the Colonials. Even so, when they rode into a place they later found out was called New York, they were still stared at, though perhaps not as much as they'd originally feared. The men now seemed to wear skin-tight breeches with white stockings, their silken coats were long, and a seemingly pointless three-cornered hat was perched on almost every male head.

"Why couldn't they have just kept to wearing leggings and robes?" Adindel whispered mutinously, as they stopped their horses outside a tailor's store. His proud nature was very piqued at being pointed and stared at.

"Oh, come on, brother, it's not like we can't afford a whole new set of clothes."

Thranduil was not surprised at the snort he got in response.

XXX

Back in England, it was Celeborn's turn to be piqued – very much so, in fact.

"You mean I've got to... _buy back my own house_?" This last part was actually directed more towards Thranduil and Adindel than the slightly quivering salesman in front of them. Well, wouldn't you be nervous if someone over a foot taller than you had, for no apparent reason, glared at you and ranted away in a seemingly unintelligible language? "_The cheek of it! And I'll bet Elizabeth got a bloody good price for the place._"

"_Celeborn,_" said Thranduil, now acting in his seeming ubiquitous role of pacifier. "_We've been away for over 200 years; you surely didn't think Elizabeth would have let a place like this stand empty?_"

"_Well, as long as she didn't give it to that lapdog of hers, Essex. I could never stand that man._"

"_Jealous, are we?_"

"_Of course I'm not, but you realise she probably never forgave us for never returning, you know what she was like._"

"_I suspect she probably would have been _slightly_ m ore concerned with us not having aged since she last saw us._" Celeborn snorted in a very unlordly way.

"_Fine_... we'll take it." He smiled at the wide-eyed salesman before them, who seemed even more nervous at this and handed over the keys without a murmur.

XXX

They stayed a while in Bodiam before scouring the country for other estates. In order to avoid too many re-occurrences of the above, they had agreed with each other to purchase two more properties. They would each live in one for a few years before all meeting up and then moving into one another's estates under the pre-text of having bought it from the previous owner. They also met up occasionally to keep in touch with various descendants, both in France and England.

Towards the end of the Eighteenth Century, however, they couldn't really visit the former because of the French Revolution. Yes, they could have disguised themselves as Revolutionaries, but they rather suspected that their luxuriantly flowing hair and general 'wealthy aura' would probably ruin the effect.

And _then_, a short, uppity man called Napoleon Bonaparte seized power in France, eventually calling himself 'Emperor'. By doing so, he sparked off yet another conflict between England and France.

The Elf-Lords looked at each other and sighed. Looking back at the numerous conflicts between the two countries, it was no wonder that Ginny had always been so dead-set against the French; the Valar only knew what would happen should they ever require each other's help.

TBC.


	30. Chapter 30

DISCLAIMER: We've written this purely for our own and our readers' entertainment. We make no money whatsoever and we don't own anything (apart from the plot and our student debts, and you're more than welcome to take the latter if you so wish).

**CHAPTER 30**

Instead of paying attention to the Napoleonic Wars, the Elves found other interesting things to do, the most significant of which was helping end the slave-trade. They hadn't liked it anyway and when first Thomas Clarkson brought his evidence of how cruel slavery was, many others joined the cause, which was led by a man named Wilberforce, who used Clarkson's evidence very well. It was the first time visual aids had been used and they were used with great effect.

Trading slaves within the British Empire was banned in 1807, almost a decade after what both Eleanor and Ginny had described as the greatest advance in medicine – the invention of the vaccination by a Mr. Edward Jenner.

XXX

Eight years later, the fighting finally came to an end. Of course, there were many celebrations as the 'Great Napoleon Bonaparte' (or 'blown-apart' as Celeborn liked to joke, a bad joke he blamed on Eleanor) was consigned to house-arrest somewhere very boring and a very, _very_ long way from anywhere else {St Helena, far away from anywhere in the Atlantic Ocean, if you're wondering}.

In the time after the Wars, Adindel got to know the Duke of Wellington quite well – partly because the Duke liked to talk to a well-mannered, upper-class person, who was neither military nor a Court fop. Thus, he went with the Duke when he went to revisit the famous battlefield of Waterloo. Wellington's reaction to seeing it again nearly had him in hysterics.

"They've spoiled my battlefield!" he cried. (A/N: yes, this really did happen, we couldn't resist putting it in)

The Dutch had built a monument called the Lion's Mound on the field and the Duke was _not_ impressed. Adindel found his lack of amusement rather funny and was hard-pressed to hide his impending laughter.

XXX

The next few decades were marked with surprisingly fast change and many inventions. From being primitive and not much past medieval in many ways, society began to steam-roll forward. The flip had been kick started by the Industrial Revolution.

While technology improved, the Empire enlarged, and it enlarged an awful lot.

XXX

In 1837, Queen Victoria came to the throne, which didn't exactly give the three Elf-Lords a warm, fuzzy feeling, as they remembered the last Queen they had dealt with. This time, they kept their distance a bit. Then again, this monarch did not have the absolute level of power the late Queen Elizabeth had.

During the Victorian era, which lasted an impressively long time for humans, the Elf-Lords took turns travelling round. During the expansion of the Empire, they took the chance to follow at a safe distance. None of the Elf-lords exactly approved of the Age of Empire; it reminded them uncomfortably of human behaviour in Arda that had invariably ended badly. Humanity would never learn.

Either way, though, it did make travel easier.

XXX

Celeborn sat back in the hot weather, glad of the fact Elves did not suffer from the heat the way humans did. A part of him felt bad being a proper English gentleman in a place like India, but the local costume really would not suit him.

One of the many servants that manned the Consulate he was presently staying in came in and bowed, handing over a large packet on a silver tray.

"From England, Sir," the man uttered, before leaving with another bow. Not sure what would be sent to him that was that big, Celeborn frowned as he opened the letter attached to the top.

_I found these a little while back, Cholmondly, old chap. I thought you might find the bits by Charles Dickens interesting. He writes these wonderful serialised stories I've been following and I've kept copies of them all for you._

_Yours, T._

Celeborn had to smile at the use of his latest name. He'd only chosen that name because it sounded funny and it amused him every time. When you went through a thousand identities, you had to have fun with them occasionally.

Curiously, he opened the package and, indeed, it did contain several magazines of the type popular among the higher classes – the ones the poor liked didn't bare thinking about, Penny Dreadfuls indeed. Absently, the silver Elf-Lord picked up the first and began to read.

XXX

Queen Victoria managed to remain alive for a remarkably long time for a human and presided over the most amazing changes. Well, some were amazing but some, the Elves thought, were a bit obvious.

A point in case was Florence Nightingale, who 'discovered' that clean hospitals meant people didn't get ill and die so much. This seemed to be a great leap forward for the Victorians; as Adindel put it 'well, duh!'

Throughout the era, it was noticeable that the poor tended to get poorer and the rich, richer. Also, the society had the most amazing double standards. Morality got stricter and stricter, yet the behaviour of men particularly got more and more immoral. In disgust at humanity, and the views of the times, the Elf-Lords retreated to the country or travelled out-country. While in the country, however, they helped the great philanthropists of the era, hence their fondness for the novels of Charles Dickens, a man who pointed out to the rich what they needed to know about the poor. Delicately, so as not to offend their sensibilities too much, but all the same, he helped.

XXX

But eventually, in 1901, Victoria died, to the great mourning of the Nation.

This signalled the rolling in of the Edwardian Era, which provoked as much disgust in the Elf-Lords as the Victorian Era, possibly more. The clothes improved a bit, though. The Victorian Era had come with the return of trousers and the Edwardian Era heralded more comfortableness, especially since all three Elf-Lords were 'country gentry' rather than town's people and so could get away with more informality.

Even so, they did pay attention to what was going on in the rest of the world. Within Britain, the most interesting thing going on was the Suffrage movement and the more violent offshoot, the Suffragettes. Wisely, they decided to keep out of that argument, knowing from Ginny and Eleanor that the women would win eventually. Both had spoken of who they had voted for in the previous National and Local Elections. More than once, there had been cracks from Ginny about Eleanor having spent her first General Election campaigning for her local Tory candidate. All three Elf-Lords knew what the Tories were, though the Labour Party were still a mystery to them, however. They now had an idea of what had been meant by Eleanor saying that Labour was the 'baby party', who apparently acted like children most of the time.

International politics was actually shaping up to be very murky, especially once King Edward had died, to be replaced by his son in 1910. Though the general populace was far from in the know, all three Elf-Lords were more than old enough to recognise the signs; the way the arms race happened, the building of ships, and, behind the scenes, there were probably many secret alliances being made. It would only take one disaster and the world would blow up, considering the Empires of the countries involved.

XXX

Thranduil had originally planned to sail on the Titanic, but had postponed his trip to America, first for some business they suddenly had and then the Last Night of the Proms, a stonking good evening of music, he had to admit and soon became eternally glad for having done so. The world read the papers in horror at the news of what had happened to the unsinkable ship. Privately, Thranduil (as well as his brother and Celeborn) had been distinctly cynical about 'unsinkable', but they would rather they hadn't been proven right quite so dramatically. The immense loss of life was terrible.

In the following year, Thranduil did actually get to America with his brother, leaving Celeborn to mind their properties in England in his latest guise as a Brigadier of the British Army. They had decided that whichever one would stay behind should be in the military of a rank where they wouldn't be in the field if war did indeed break out.

All three had been worried about the signs, but not just because of the signs, Eleanor and Ginny had talked about a terrible war and they thought that the dates the girls had occasionally mentioned matched the present ones a little too closely for comfort.

XXX

Celeborn stood and nodded to his batman, another descendant of Virginia and Amrothos, who he had deliberately got for the job to keep the boy out of the line of any kind of upcoming fighting, before sweeping out to the general meeting that had been called urgently.

Everyone could sense the urgency when they stepped into the room. Something bad had happened.

XXX

Adindel and Thranduil reclined on their balcony, eating breakfast and reading the newspapers.

They obviously read the important bits first, from the way the both sat up, went white, and stared at each other.

**After the death of Archduke Franz Ferdinand, War in Europe has been declared.**

TBC.


	31. Chapter 31

DISCLAIMER: We've written this purely for our own and our readers' entertainment. We make no money whatsoever and we don't own anything (apart from the plot and our student debts, and you're more than welcome to take the latter if you so wish).

**CHAPTER 31**

Celeborn kept Adindel and Thranduil informed as much as he could. They had all agreed that the two brothers should stay in America; for one thing, it was far safer than Europe and given what Eleanor and Ginny had told them, they didn't want to be subject to this 'Conscription' policy. Adindel and Thranduil were by no means cowards – far from it, as their countless and selfless engages with their enemies in Arda showed – but shouldn't potentially sacrificing your own life for the good of others be a matter of personal choice? Neither Celeborn nor Thranduil had ever had trouble recruiting troops voluntarily – yes, their warriors had done it out of duty and loyalty to their rulers and lands, but that didn't make those that chose to follow different paths any less worthy or deserving of respect.

Besides, this war wasn't theirs to fight. It was an argument between Men and one they had seen innumerable times before – the faces and creeds of those involved may have changed, but the basic reasons behind these conflicts remained the same.

XXX

Christmas 1914 came and went – of course the War did not end.

As the years went by, even Adindel succumbed to bouts of 'depressingly contemplative introspection', but then they all did, for it was hard not compare _this_ conflict with the many they'd witnessed over the centuries and then reflect upon the foolhardiness of Men.

Thranduil and Adindel kept themselves busy during these times; they had managed to get jobs as advisors to President Wilson. This was good because it meant they could keep in touch with events in Europe and that they were doing something to help, as opposed to just lounging around their house all the time.

Their innumerable years of experience with war and as leaders in their own right had provided them with much insight and the brothers became invaluable to the President; so much so, in fact, that they managed to avoid Conscription again, when it came into force in June 1917.

So all three Elf-Lords passed the War in relative safety and comfort, and all felt that their time had not been wasted. Besides, 1918 was only just around the corner and they remembered this as the year of the end of the War, for the little they'd managed to glean from Ginny and Eleanor over the years in Arda had furnished them with this much information.

XXX

It was with a slight sense of relief and, dare one say it, brotherly affection that the three Elf-Lords met each other for the first time after the War.

After the – admittedly, rather gruff – greetings were dealt with, the Elves set about helping to restore the peace and tranquillity of Britain. Of course, things would never and _could_ never be the same, but, with time, things did settle back down.

XXX

"You two, I have a question to ask," said Thranduil, one morning. At the enquiring eyebrows, he continued, "What would you say to us telling the story of Arda to the general public?"

A long pause, during which the eldest and youngest in the group stared at the King of Eryn Lasgalen, ensued. Finally, Adindel found his voice,

"Excuse me? You want to tell everyone about Arda?"

"Well, yes; why not? I personally think it would make a very good story."

"But it's... it's..."

"It's _perfect_, that's what it is. I mean, think of all those stories that man Perrault (1) wrote; I bet you anything he would have loved to have gotten his teeth into Arda. There are Elves, Dwarves, magic, and a whole litany of bad guys just waiting just waiting to be vanquished by the heroes of the piece. It's like Saint George or King Arthur, and as much as it pains me to say it, I think we're far enough away from the events of Arda for them to be immediately classified as myths and legends."

"But this is history, not a novel to be bandied about."

"Exactly, brother, it's _our _history and by extent, it's also human history." Here, Thranduil gestured at the nearest window as a generalised indication of Men. While Adindel was mulling over a counter-argument, the King decided to play his Ace:

"What about the descendants of Aragorn... and Ginny..." The two brothers stared at each other. The air in the room sizzled with the tension. "Surely you would not wish to deny _them_ their history and heritage?"

Adindel narrowed his eyes; when next he spoke, his voice was dangerously low.

"You just had to bring her into this, didn't you?"

Although Adindel's tense pose and voice might frighten most people, his brother was decidedly _not _one of them. Thranduil knew his baby brother far too well, for there were far fewer years between them than was common amongst elven siblings; barely a decade, in fact, and so Thranduil had watched his brother's moods and feelings develop as they both grew up. The King crossed his arms and raised a delicate, blonde eyebrow.

"Well, if it makes you any more willing to take part in this venture then yes, I did, quite unashamedly."

Celeborn cleared his throat, seeing as 'coughing' really wasn't something Elves tended to do. Adindel looked stonily in his direction.

"Oh, um, I agree with Theodore; I think it sounds like an excellent idea." Adindel pursed his lips as he sensed his brother look expectantly in his direction. Then he sighed, looking skywards as he did so, and spoke,

"OK," here, he put his hands up to indicate acceptance, albeit an unwilling one. "Fine; let's tell our story." Thranduil grinned at the signs of his brother's pricked pride; whether big or small, Adindel hated to admit defeat.

"Well, what we should do first is work out which one of us is going to be the author," Celeborn said thoughtfully. "I don't know about you two chaps, but I'm more of a historical commentator; I haven't told a child's tale in Valar knows how long."

"Actually, I've already been thinking about that and I do have someone in mind. All I ask is that you hear me out." Thranduil spoke as though he were testing the waters and was rather unsure as to the others' reactions, but his two companions nodded. "I met him just after the War; he's a Philologist {basically, someone who studies ancient languages} and a wonderful story-teller. In fact, he's been thinking of writing his own book and I thought maybe..." he trailed off. It seemed to take a while for the gist of his words to sink in, either that or Adindel and Celeborn were trying with all their might to react in a calm and dignified manner.

"You want someone outside our circle to write about Arda?" said Celeborn slowly. Thranduil's nod was miniscule.

"What's his name?" piped-up Adindel.

"Tolkien, John Tolkien."

"And exactly how do you propose going about this?" Thranduil smiled rather guiltily.

"Err... that's another thing I wanted to talk to you about."

XXX

Thranduil, Adindel, and Celeborn were having yet more Afternoon Tea at Tolkien's house. Ever since they'd approached him about writing a book about Arda, they'd been inundated with invitations over. The Elves were certain it was mostly to do with the young man's thirst for all the details they could provide him with, but they also felt it may have something to do with the fact that they had revealed their true identities to both Tolkien and his wife, Edith.

Doing the above had been the one thing that they'd discussed over and over again and even now, they weren't entirely sure they were doing the right thing. Initially, they'd thought about just posting all the information through Tolkien's letterbox, but then what if they remembered something else? What if things needed explaining in more depth than a mere letter could handle? What if Tolkien sensationalised it; after all, this was their history they were talking about. Then there was the language problem. Of course they spoke in Sindarin to each other, but only when they didn't want others to understand them; they'd hardly even thought about Quenya, and the languages of Dwarves and the Pereniath were barely intelligible to them, so how would a human in a world so far removed from Arda cope?

Next, they'd considered meeting with Tolkien and saying they had come up with ideas for a story he might like to write. But then, he might ask questions as to why they themselves couldn't write it, especially as they'd almost every detail down already. Besides, Thranduil didn't want to lie to his friend.

So, eventually, it was with much reluctance that they agreed to tell the whole truth to both Tolkien and his wife. Thranduil knew how much the couple loved each other and so he also knew that Tolkien couldn't and _wouldn't_ lie so abominably to her, especially directly to her face. The Elves also respected Womankind far too much for that. Besides, if things didn't go well, they could always move to America, Australia, or the Arctic; in fact, anywhere where their First Nation friends were and stay with them for a few hundred years.

The next problem was how they would actually tell the Tolkiens, but they eventually decided upon just telling them, showing them their ears, and letting them look deep into their eyes, knowing that the humans would be able to see their longevity reflected within. Naturally, this was all done under the strictest of oaths.

As you will have guessed, after the initial and inevitable disbelief, incredulity, long silences, etc (combined with endless cups of tea), John and Edith had taken the revelations within their stride.

"Thought you weren't aging much, Theodore, old chap," said Tolkien, clapping Thranduil on the shoulder, before taking possession of all the notes the Elves had brought with them.

This had then started off the at least weekly, but generally more often than that, Afternoon Tea sessions. At least the Elves actually liked the drink now because at first they'd avoided it like the Plague, being reminded forcefully of the bitter, herbal concoctions that the Healers in their own realms had always insisted they drink when they were injured.

"So, tell me, Theodore, what about Legolas and Miriel's mother? You haven't mentioned anything about her yet." And Tolkien readied his pen.

"I'd rather not talk about my wife." Tolkien would have asked more, but the tone in Thranduil's voice and the feel of Edith's warning hand upon his leg stopped him.

"Oh, um, I do apologise; it's no problem whatsoever... So, Alexander, any ellyth ever caught your eye?" Adindel glanced quickly at his brother before replying.

"No; I never married."

"Hmmm, OK; I don't suppose it suits everyone, does it? Right, Theodore, what about Legolas and Miriel? Did they marry at all?"

"Well, Legolas ma..."

_*No, brother... please.*_ The sudden sound of his brother's voice in his head after so many years of non-telepathic communication made Thranduil jerk in his seat, his head swivelling round to said brother, whose attention was fixed upon some non-identifiable spot in the distance.

"Theodore, are you OK?"

"Err... yes... yes, I'm fine. What was I saying? Oh, right, um," Thranduil glanced at his brother as he spoke. "Legolas... maintained his bachelor-status and as for Miriel, I..." he faltered.

"More bad memories?"

"You could say that." Fortunately, though, Tolkien just shrugged and decided to leave the evidently sore subject and began asking about the Shire instead.

XXX

"Why did you stop me talking about the Dawnstar? She's from Arda as well, you know."

"And Ginny? What about her part in all this?" Thranduil opened his mouth to answer, but Adindel cut him off. "Look, brother, if we mention that Turgon had another daughter, we would have to mention her disappearance, her reappearance, and Ginny's... inclusion in all of it."

"Not necess..."

"You did not want to talk about Myrwen; I do not want to talk about Ginny, for, I'm sure, almost the exact same reasons."

XXX

_The Hobbit_ was eventually published in 1937; Tolkien had become so fond of the Pereniath that he had insisted on writing the story of little Bilbo Baggins and his adventures with Smaug the Dragon. It was an instant success; in fact, it was so successful that the publishers clamoured for more and so, Tolkien began writing. This time he chose to concentrate on the War of the Ring, from when Frodo Baggins inherited the One Ring to just after the beginning of the Fourth Age.

Throughout the dark years of yet another war against Germany, Tolkien wrote feverishly and _The Lord of the Rings_ was finally published between 1954 and 1955. The Elves were impressed with the way Tolkien dealt with the reams of background material they had given him by organising them into several appendices at the end of _The Return of the King_. Now, however, they were at rather a loose end; Celeborn, Thranduil, and Adindel had enjoyed this little project with Tolkien, even if all the reminiscing had dredged up the Age-old argument of 'my kingdom/castle was better than yours', but now they were wondering what to do with themselves.

Hmmm, an entire planet to move around combined with three Elf-Lords, who, at times, could really have given Elladan and Elrohir a good run for their money in terms of maturity (supposed or otherwise) _and_ who had all been stuck in virtually the same place for the last forty-odd years together could only spell... err... 'interesting' times ahead...

TBC.

(1) It is from Charles Perrault (1628-1703) that we get the modern versions of tales such as Cinderella and Sleeping Beauty.

A/N: I've managed to find a vocal version of 'Greensleeves' (you know, the song in Chapter 29) and have put a link to it on my Profile. I think it's such a beautiful song that I wanted you to hear it for yourselves. There are plenty of instrumental versions, just search 'Greensleeves' for these, but a version with someone actually singing the lyrics seems to be far harder to come by (I managed to find my video by searching 'Greensleeves singing'). Hope you enjoy!


	32. Chapter 32

DISCLAIMER: We've written this purely for our own and our readers' entertainment. We make no money whatsoever and we don't own anything (apart from the plot and our student debts, and you're more than welcome to take the latter if you so wish).

**CHAPTER 32**

The post-World War world had turned into the Cold War era and in that era, the world changed beyond recognition in a _human's_ lifetime. It was unnerving, though the Elf-Lords did have fun. Amongst other things...

Over time, several _bad_ attempts were made to make films of Tolkien's Middle Earth. Films were a new invention, but were one of the better ones. They had actually existed for several decades beforehand, but had grown up and fully come into their own. Though the Elf-Lords had to admit the films were good, Disney's portrayal of their race, as well as the Dwarven race and several other Middle Earth creatures that had sunk into human legend, made them want to cringe. No matter how great an achievement it was to make the first feature-length animation, what the man did to history and the world's most ancient races was abominable.

One of the weirder things was the rise of the Popstar. Alright, there had been popular singers before and popular music, but in the 50s, the mass communication took popular stars to a whole new level. By the 60s, phenomena such as the Beatles arose – though none of the Elf-Lords could work out what the Hell made girls go so mad about the quartet.

As particular decades went – and by now each decade was significantly a different phenomenon – the 60s was one of the scarier ones. Suddenly, they understood what Eleanor had meant by 'the decade taste forgot' though they were slightly worried by the fact she had also commented that oddly enough, that decade seemed to last about 40 years. It didn't speak well for the following years – at least not in the eyes of the Elf-Lords.

Another thing that horrified the Elves was the increased sexual freedom that came with the invention of 'the pill'. Why was it that humans, when protected from pregnancy, lost all morality? It not only baffled the Elves, but also gave them very many scary moments. Most notably was that on Valentine's Day, they _all_ received huge numbers of not too subtle Valentine's cards. The version Eleanor and Ginny had introduced to Imladris had much more decorum.

XXX

Edith Tolkien died at the end of November 1971. Her husband was absolutely distraught at her passing, as were their four children. The Elves didn't fare much better; it had been hard for them seeing the Tolkiens again after their long absence. The absence had been necessary, though, because they couldn't risk anyone else finding out their secret. Granted, the 20th Century was _slightly_ more enlightened than those that had gone beforehand, but still, they didn't particularly want _that_ kind of attention following them all over the place. But a long absence it was and it didn't help that this was the first time they'd seen someone they'd known as young, carefree adults, just starting out in life become so old and feeble since... well... Ginny. This realisation hit Adindel like a bucket of ice-cold water; as ever, he took comfort in a bottle of alcohol. Actually, they all did, the equal realisation of their immense ages finally catching up with them. At least the human wine they had was nowhere as potent as the elven stuff.

Tolkien seemed to rally in the New Year because he was rewarded a CBE by the Queen, as well as being made an honorary Doctor by the University of Oxford. It couldn't last, however, and Tolkien himself died in the September of 1973.

The Elves didn't go to the funeral, the same as they hadn't gone to Edith's. Like Ginny, they suspected he found it just as hard as they did, seeing the differences between them; unlike Ginny, however, Tolkien hadn't spent the vast majority of his life around Elves. Nevertheless, they couldn't resist going to the grave, once the headstone had been re-laid. They gasped when they saw the engravings:

Edith Mary Tolkien

_Lúthien_

1889-1971

John Ronald Reuel Tolkien

_Beren_

1892-1973

XXX

The Elves had now decided to catch up with the descendants of both Ginny and of course Arwen and Aragorn. One of Ginny's descendants, a man named Marlay, was a history Graduate desperately trying to get a job in the shrinking market of the late 70s. After talking to the young man, who they had taken a liking to, they had an idea.

Marlay wanted to join this fledgling organisation called 'The Sealed Knot', which re-enacted the English Civil War period, though he couldn't afford it. What he really dreamed of doing, however, was starting up a medieval period re-enactment group, one that was as accurate as possible.

XXX

Once again, the three Lords had the young man round for lunch – one of their little ways of helping him.

"Marlay?" Thranduil asked him, this time known to the young man as Aaron – a homophone of his ancient title. The dark-haired man, who bore a strong resemblance to Prince Amrothos, looked at the Elf curiously. "Your talk of a re-enactment society sort of peaked our curiosity and since we have an excess of money and time, we thought setting one up might be fun. We were wondering if you would like to do that for us." Marlay looked like Christmas had come early.

"You mean, actually get to set up a re-enactment society? What time period?" He looked like he couldn't believe his ears.

"Yes, and it will be medieval, since we have all this stuff to help you out." Celeborn, or Caleb, lifted a box onto the large table, and waved to several others. Marlay looked at them for permission before diving in. He looked at several real medieval items, mixed with Middle Earth things the Elf-Lords had salvaged, and then took on the look of someone who had died and gone to heaven. All three Elves watched him indulgently, amused by how thrilled the human was. When Marlay stopped exploring for a moment to calm himself, Adindel drawled the other part to him,

"Since we will be taking up far too much of your time for you to get a job, we were generally planning on paying you as well. I take it that is agreeable?" Marlay looked up at him.

"You want to pay me to play? To _do_ what I absolutely love? Do you really think I would find it anything other than extremely agreeable?" That reply elicited more than one laugh.

XXX

Marlay was indeed very good at the job and made the society work perfectly. The man instinctively understood that catering for a range of interest levels and purses would work better. In a way, it wasn't so much a re-enactment society as a business that organised medieval re-enactment events, and all supplies required for those events – all as accurately as possible. It sort of had sub-groups that actually were societies. It was effectively an umbrella organisation for all medieval re-enactors.

XXX

In about 1980, Marlay's grandfather died and left him the most special of his family's heirlooms, knowing about his grandson's love of ancient artefacts. When the delighted Marlay showed these heirlooms to the three Elf-Lords, they had to bite back their initial reactions and fake joy for the man. All three recognised the heirlooms alright.

They were the ones Ginny had given her children when she had moved to Imladris for the final time. The things included the original weapons she had taken when the three girls, Eleanor, Ginny and Miriel, had run off with the Rangers. There was also her Mithril shirt, Dwarven battle-axe, and the circlet Erestor had given her. Once Marlay was gone, Adindel got himself as drunk as he had the night he had admitted to his love for Ginny. He was singularly not well the next morning.

Celeborn spent the next week or so teasing Adindel about sketches.

XXX

As time went on, the 'society' got more prosperous as historical organisations and charities engaged its services and thus, Marlay himself got more prosperous. To make sure he hadn't felt like they were simply being charitable towards him by providing this opportunity, they had agreed on a basic wage plus a yearly bonus related to how prosperous this company they were setting up was. The man had the time of his life and got to be quite well-off.

XXX

In 1982, Marlay met the love of his life, a nice young girl in one of the more serious medieval societies that his company catered for. Marlay made a point to coming to as many of the events as he could, as did the Elf-Lords and at one of the re-enactments, he met a young lady who was around twenty-two and recently out of University at the time.

It wasn't quite love at sight, though there was probably a certain dose of mutual affection and attraction. Soon they started meeting away from the re-enactments and about six months after they met, they started going out.

XXX

Six or seven months later Marlay took her out – well, he borrowed their Tudor mansion actually – and had a meal set out in the garden. He was as smitten by her grey evening dress as she was by the stunning set up and they greatly enjoyed the evening. As the sun set dramatically, as spectacularly as was expected for Midsummer's Eve, Marlay proposed marriage to her and a year or so later they were married in the mansion chapel.

XXX

As the leaves turned red, Nina and Marlay once again came round for lunch with the Elf-Lords they had grown so close to, almost considering them as extra family. They had a rather special announcement to make. Nina was pregnant.

Of course, the elf-lords immediately began to celebrate for the happy pair. Once they calmed down a little from their jubilation, Marlay asked them, quite diffidently, if they would like to be the child's godparents. While they were staring at him in pleased surprise, he went on,

"I know you're only supposed to have one or two godfathers, we couldn't just decide on one or two of you, so..." he trailed off. All three were more than happy to agree to the idea.

XXX

When the baby was born, a little boy named Michael, all three Elf-Lords doted on him something rotten and did indeed take him out to learn to shoot as if he were their own son.

Nina and Marlay watched the three with some amusement, knowing their son would never want for love or affection. He was probably going to grow up as much a history lover as his parents, and would probably be able to take an even bigger part of the organisation than they did.

The Elf-Lords made sure that he would certainly be able to teach any weapons class.

TBC.


	33. Chapter 33

DISCLAIMER: We've written this purely for our own and our readers' entertainment. We make no money whatsoever and we don't own anything (apart from the plot and our student debts, and you're more than welcome to take the latter if you so wish).

**CHAPTER 33**

Michael was now about thirteen-years-old and the Elves had decided to take him away camping. Yes, they generally went camping with Michael and his parents during spring and summer, when the re-enactment season was in full swing, but they decided that they wanted some time alone with the child – he _was_ their godson, after all. Besides, they wanted to teach him all about surviving in the wild, tracking, hunting, and all sorts of things like that. OK, the latter may be _slightly _harder to achieve now, but they could at least teach the boy to shoot an arrow properly.

The re-enactment society, you see, would not permit any participation by those under seventeen and Nina had flatly refused to allow her son to begin shoot real arrows before he was a teenager. It had amused everyone somewhat when, on the morning of his thirteenth birthday, Michael stated almost instantly:

"I'm a teenager now, so can I _please_ learn to shoot properly?" Nina merely shook her head, but smiled fondly before allowing Celeborn through with his present.

"Yes, you _may_, youngling," he said as he handed the parcel over. Michael, for once, didn't even seem to notice the affectation because the package was a rather significant semi-circular shape.

Michael ripped off the paper to discover an exquisite bow – at least it was to all those in the room who weren't elven. Celeborn had carved the bow himself and, just like he had done for his grandsons when they were finally allowed their first proper bows, he had styled it after those of the Galadhrim and decorated it with golden Mallorn leaves. Then Thranduil and Adindel produced their presents; Thranduil's was a hand-tooled, leather quiver, covered in runes wishing the wearer good fortune. One of the things Thranduil had made himself known for was his interest in ancient scripts. Adindel's present naturally completed the set, being a full set of arrows with proper tips, though Adindel had made sure to cover them with a bit of padding first. As Michael examined them, Adindel ruffled the boy's hair and said,

"I'll teach you to make your own whilst we're in France."

"France?"

"As a final gift, Caleb, Aaron, and myself have decided to take you camping. After all, it's not every day you become a teenager, is it?"

"What, really? Are we going to go into the Wild just like you always promised?" Here, Nina made sure she caught Adindel's eye.

"Err... no, not exactly, but we will take you hiking and tracking every day and the place we've found says they have an archery range, so you can practice there."

XXX

The Elves had also decided to bring along Fabrice Tayconter and his younger brother Henri. The Tayconters were the French side of Arwen and Aragorn's descendants. Their departure from Mont St. Michel, where the Tayconters lived, was a memorable one to say the least. Alice, the five-year-old sister of Fabrice and Henri, had wanted to come as well, but, for obvious reasons, the Elf-Lords couldn't bring her. She stood in the garden of the Tayconter's cottage in her beautiful, hand-made dress and white sandals, her little mouth wobbling and her eyes shiny. When it was time for the Elves and their charges to go, she had clutched at her mother's skirt and whimpered,

"I don't want them to weave me, Mama, I want to go too." Her little lisp only served to increase the tug upon the heartstrings of every adult present.

"I know someone who would be very lonely if you did come with us," said Adindel, as he set down a wicker basket he had just brought round from the side of the house. Very carefully, he pulled off the lid of the basket and brought out a tiny kitten. The silver-tabby looked about with wide, blue eyes before scrabbling slightly at Adindel's hands. Keeping a gentle, but firm grip, Adindel encouraged Alice to sit down, and then he placed the kitten into her eager hands.

"He said he wanted a nice little girl to take care of him and I thought you would be perfect."

Alice squealed in delight and kissed the kitten, who mewed and began playing with the bead at the end of the braid at the front of her head.

"What do you say to Alistair?" said Alice's mother pointedly.

"Fank you, Alithtair!" lisped Alice and she kissed the smiling Elf-Prince before getting up and trotting back into the cottage, whispering to the kitten all the while. "I'm going to take you to thay 'hello' to Theep, and Bamboo, and Pinky, and Pingu..."

XXX

And so it was that Thranduil, Adindel, and Celeborn found themselves at a campsite in southern Brittany, named 'Domaine de Kerlan', with three boys, all raring to go exploring, swimming in large lakes and streams, 'hunting', in fact anything the Elves suspected their mothers didn't generally allow them to do for fear of injury and or 'disturbing the peace'.

Of course, the greatest attraction was the campsite's archery range, where anyone of virtually any age or ability could have a go. This naturally led to the three oh-so-mature Elves challenging each other to test their skills and of _course _they weren't encouraged by the large crowd surrounding them, or the three boys' pleadings, _or_ the sneer from the archery range supervisor...

"I went to the last Olympics, you know," he haughtily began. His tone immediately made the Elves bristle.

"I don't remember seeing you there," commented Thranduil quietly. "On the reserve squad, were we?" The man's watery eyes narrowed.

"At least I _got_ to the Olympics. Besides, I've won every local tournament; _I've_ been using a bow since I was this high."

Thranduil merely raised an eyebrow – seeing as he was already a foot taller than the man, there wasn't really much point in him drawing himself up – and stepped in front of the targets. With movements that were almost too quick for even elven eyes to see, he loosed every arrow from the quiver on his back. All the arrows hit the bullseye, but the final one hit it dead-centre. With a little noise of triumph, Thranduil turned back to the archery instructor.

"Not with shots like that, you haven't," he said serenely and sauntered off.

XXX

Adindel shuddered as he walked through the horrible concrete building. If they'd known about the bathing facilities at the site then they would have gone somewhere else. Though there were individual shower cubicles, he hated it. Oh well, at least they got to bathe, which was better than when they had been on battlefields and such like.

He was knocked out of his contemplation by a commotion at one of the cubicles, where a young woman, with a boy of around eight next to her, was talking through the door to what sounded like a very young girl. The young woman sounded worried and whoever was on the other side sounded terrified and near hysterical.

In French, he asked what was wrong, the young woman looked up at him and apologised for her bad French, in perfect French. He raised his eyebrow slightly, but repeated the question in English. The little girl inside, her very young daughter, had got herself locked in the cubicle when she had run ahead of her mother and now couldn't unlock the door.

Rolling his eyes at himself, Adindel offered to climb over the top of the cubicle wall, an offer which the young woman accepted gratefully and he paused as she explained to the frightened child on the other side.

"Eleanor, there's a nice man coming over the top to help you get out, stand on the other side now and wait for him to come," she said calmingly. The young girl agreed and Adindel listened as tiny feet moved across the cubicle, then hauled himself over the top. Inside was a little girl of around five with gold-blonde hair and large, frightened, almost Noldorin-grey eyes. He smiled reassuringly at the child and hugged her gently, instinctively knowing it was the best way of reassuring her. He absently realised how he would have liked to have had a daughter with Ginny, a little blonde girl like this.

Shaking that thought away, he opened the door and handed the child back to her extremely relieved mother. As he walked away, he suddenly shook himself again as he realised that there had been something wrong. There was something _elven_ about her... almost. He nearly banged his head against a wall; his mind _really_ was going now.

No he was imagining it, of course he was.

XXX

Just after the turn of the Millennium, something of quite some interest happened. A live-action film version of _The Fellowship of the Ring_, directed by a man called Peter Jackson, was released. It was the first in a series of three films and the Elves got rather excited about it because they remembered the cartoon version that came out in the late 70s and wanted to see how this version would compare.

Actually, Celeborn was the most excited because Adindel didn't appear in any of the books at all and Thranduil didn't fare much better, so it was really only the eldest within the trio who became like an overgrown elfling when they took their places within the cinema.

The Elves watched fascinated by the grand scale of the production, though Thranduil puffed up his chest slightly whenever 'Legolas' appeared on the screen. Then the Fellowship reached Lothlorien and Celeborn sat up straight and expectantly. When the film-Celeborn first appeared and said: "Eight there are here, yet nine there were that set out from Rivendell. Tell me where is Gandalf, for I much desire to speak with him", the real Celeborn nodded approvingly. As the rest of the film progressed, however, Celeborn sat with a slightly perplexed look.

When they finally got home, he let rip,

"What, _that_ was my character's _only_ appearance? Those two poxy lines?"

"Well, it is called _The Fellowship of the Ring_, not _Lothlorien_," said Thranduil.

"And the actor _did_ seem to say his lines as slowly as possible in order to maximise your... _his _screen time," added Adindel.

Both brothers tried their best to not begin snorting with laughter.

XXX

Over the next couple of years, as the other two films came out, Celeborn appeared to lose interest, apart from to comment – at fairly regular intervals – that the film-Galadriel was nowhere near as beautiful as _his_. Only Thranduil maintained his interest enough to buy the Extended Edition Box-set when it was released, but he didn't mention the fact that the film-Celeborn's appearance was extended slightly. Celeborn would probably require a whole lot more than a stroll in woods with Aragorn to make him see the films again.

TBC.

A/N: If you're confused by the final sentence, it was a reference to the Extended Edition _FOTR_, where Celeborn's only other scene is a walk with Aragorn whilst he's warning our lovely, scruffy Ranger of the day-travelling Uruk-Hai. Yes, I don't think _our_ Celeborn would be too amused with that, either!


	34. Chapter 34

DISCLAIMER: We've written this purely for our own and our readers' entertainment. We make no money whatsoever and we don't own anything (apart from the plot and our student debts, and you're more than welcome to take the latter if you so wish).

A/N: Hi, everyone! This is a day earlier than usual because I'm going up to London (early!) tomorrow and then on Thursday, me and my housemates have got to get our house all spick and span for when the Landlord comes to inspect on Friday. So, I shall be a very busy bee, but I will try to answer any reviews ASAP. Hope you enjoy!

**CHAPTER 34**

Adindel finally got up to turn the TV off – he didn't feel like watching the News tonight and had only been watching the beginning because he hadn't been bothered to move. Perhaps he'd have an early night tonight, for the day had been rather busy.

"_Two British Graduates have gone missing, without a trace, while camping in Australia..."_

Adindel paused – his thumb hovering over the off-button – as pictures of two girls appeared on the screen. They seemed to be in their early twenties; one was blonde and the other, brunette, though both had tints of red in their hair. The Elf-Prince stared, mouth slightly open, so shocked was he, for the blonde girl was, undoubtedly, Ginny. Far, far younger than he remembered her, yes, but nevertheless, there she was – her blue-grey eyes alight with laughter. He didn't recognise the other girl, but she looked horribly like the Dawnstar.

"Thranduil... Thranduil!" he called. Both his brother and Celeborn came running, for it wasn't usual for any of them to use their elven names as they tried to blend in. As they entered, Adindel simply looked at them before pointing to the screen in front of him, where the Australian Correspondent was now starting his piece:

"_Virginia Spencer and Eleanor White – known as Ginny and Ellie – were only a few days from completing their post-University Gap Year trip here, in Darwin, when they, and all their belongings, vanished without a trace, from Litchfield National Park. The almost year-long trip had seen Ginny and Ellie travel through and work in Europe, Africa, China, India, and finally, Australia, where the pair were hiking before they disappeared..."_

Now a picture of Ginny and Eleanor, dressed in graduation caps and gowns, appeared on the screen.

"_... Ginny and Ellie both went to the University of Kent at Canterbury and first met four years ago, during Ellie's first week at University; she, shown here on the left, studied Politics and Philosophy and had applied for both a place and funding to study a Masters Degree in Heritage Management. Ginny, however, studied Medicine and had ambitions of becoming a Surgeon after Graduation. The possibility of Ginny and Ellie simply running away was instantly quashed by their families, who said that such behaviour would be completely out of character for either. So, what could have happened to them? Well, here is one of the last pictures they emailed to their families. It shows them at a party in Sydney Harbour..."_

Another picture flashed on to the screen; it showed Ginny and the Dawnstar with two men, whose faces had been pixellated out. Ginny was wearing the same dress that Adindel had seen her wearing in Mirkwood, whereas the Dawnstar was dressed in a red dress, though of a similar style (A/N: Ellie's dress is the subject of gaia caecilia's profile picture, as well as being described in 'D&F' Chapter 10). Adindel's eyes were immediately drawn to Ginny; they snapped down to her waist, where the hand of one of the men could just be seen. She was reciprocating the gesture and had the side of her forehead pressed against his, belying the fact that they seemed to be more than just 'casual acquaintances'.

"_... After Sydney, they travelled up the east coast of Australia before turning west and heading for the home of Ellie's uncle in Darwin, in the Northern Territory. The last confirmed sighting of them is in the Litchfield National Park itself, when they asked a Park Ranger for directions. When they didn't make the promised call to either Ellie's uncle or their families back home, the Park authorities were alerted. However, neither they nor the local police can find any trace whatsoever of either Ginny or Ellie, even in the clearing where they planned to make camp. Their disappearance has completely baffled the chief of the investigation in Darwin, who commented that 'they seem to have vanished into thin air'. Naturally, no one wants to give up hope, but with so little to go on, it's hard to see how long the police will want to keep searching. Jim Carstairs reporting in Darwin, Australia."_

The main Newsreader now appeared back on the screen, but neither King, nor Prince, nor Lord was paying her any attention.

"That wasn't..." said Celeborn, but they all knew it was.

XXX

After they had turned the TV off, they all sat down, with Celeborn looking between the two brothers in shock. Eventually he spoke, in a calm, level voice that Thranduil now knew he used when trying to hide what he was really thinking.

"Eleanor looked rather different, as did Virginia, though not as much." Both brothers' eyebrows went up. That was the last thing they had expected the elder Lord to comment on.

"I vaguely remember her looking like that; she started to change back to her true form, though I don't think she noticed for a fair while that she had changed. The change was definitely an improvement."

The silver-haired Lord raised any eyebrow.

"So this is where you took them from. I did wonder." Both brothers looked sheepish. "Did you two never even think about the effect bringing them to us would have, especially for Virginia? She didn't belong in our world and died without those she loved most knowing what she had become." His tone had turn recriminating at the pair, neither of whom knew what to say in response. They both looked at the floor in embarrassment.

Suddenly, they both heard a quiet snort of laughter and looked up to see their elder, trying not to laugh.

"You two look like a couple of school boys caught not paying attention in class. Of course, if you hadn't, we would have all been greatly deprived of the greatest entertainment of all the Ages: Adindel pining for Virginia, who was a human, no less." The aforementioned Prince went rather red and glared at Celeborn. His affection for Ginny had become a running joke between Celeborn and Thranduil, though the silver Lord was particularly amused by it. He took great pleasure in reminding Adindel of it at every occasion.

Thranduil snickered slightly under his breath. He had long got past the sympathy stage – well, bar tipping his brother into bed occasionally and making sure there was a bucket nearby.

They sat there in silence for a while before Celeborn commented thoughtfully,

"You know, I had forgotten about that dress." Both brothers gave him a weird look. "The red one Eleanor was wearing in one of the photos, the halter-neck one. Just after they had all run off to Imladris, Eleanor decided to have an early morning and scared the life out of her maid. When she was found, she was wearing that dress and dancing on one of the lawns, completely oblivious to the rest of the world. Elrond hadn't told her or her friends that we had arrived and that was my first time meeting her. I seem to remember her being quiet embarrassed. That was shortly after Virginia had decided to spread around the Adindel-in-a-tree incident."

Adindel glared, he knew full well that Celeborn had deliberately added that last sentence as a dig. Celeborn rarely missed an opportunity to tease Adindel about Ginny. The comments about the dress did, however, remind him of a similar one he had once seen. A purple one that Ginny had worn while she was also dancing, hair flying round her...

No, he wouldn't think about that. He shook his head sorrowfully, and then looked up. Both Thranduil and Celeborn were looking at him with amused expressions, clearly knowing exactly what – or, more precisely, _who_ – he had been thinking about. An acidic glare did nothing to help and both ellyn burst out laughing. Why did everything end up with those two laughing about his love for Ginny?

XXX

Shortly after the news article, Michael commented casually that two rich, beautiful young women had sought him out and were showing interest in the Society. They were coming to one of the lighter medieval re-enactments the Society put on. Shortly afterward, Michael discovered they actually had obscure English titles of nobility.

Out of curiosity at two obscure nobles wanting to join up, the Elves decided that one of them should go to the Bodiam Castle re-enactment that was coming up. It would probably prove an interesting meeting, as people like that could afford authenticity. They probably had a few real medieval things hanging round their property, it wasn't all that uncommon.

XXX

Thranduil sat down to the video-call with Celeborn, wondering what was so urgent. It was the evening of the first day of that re-enactment with the rich girls and the eldest Lord looked a bit pale to say the least. The moment Thranduil sat down in front of the screen, Celeborn started talking.

"Is Adindel there?" Thranduil nodded and tilted his head in the direction of his brother sitting across the room. "Well, we have a little situation over here I don't think we should tell him about." Celeborn said, dropping his voice. Thranduil raised an eyebrow.

"A 'situation'?" Celeborn nodded.

"It's a bit complicated, erm, I think you better come here ASAP. I think you may find our little historically-interested, rich girls very interesting." Thranduil nodded, still confused at the cryptic language.

"What about Michael?" he asked, worried for his godson.

"Oh, he's fine; actually they managed to enlist him to their side. They are enjoying themselves immensely. Though..." Celeborn trailed off. Thranduil shot him an annoyed look. "Though, I think he is now rather more aware of his heritage. He has taken to wearing the colours of his house..." Thranduil frowned. Did Celeborn mean the colours of Dol Amroth? Either way, the elven King was confused.

"I'll get there tomorrow, if it's _that_ important."

XXX

Celeborn and Thranduil sat together in the library of their Elizabethan mansion a few days after the re-enactment had finished.

"Shall we tell Adindel? And if so, how, or... what?" Thranduil asked. Celeborn shrugged.

"He's going to the Josselin re-enactment, isn't he?"

"Yes, the Duke of Rohan specifically asked for all three us, we're all being paid to be there."

"Do you think we can convince them to come with us?" Celeborn asked.

"Do you think we can stop them? Anyway, from what I got, the main reason they're here is for us, which brings us back to the question of _how_ we're going to arrange the meeting..."

The Elf-Lords looked at each other, deeply worried by the upcoming meeting. This was going to be... interesting.

XXX

Adindel looked about him – there were so many people here! But then, there always was. Something made the Prince pause – a group of three was standing by the jousting ring, slightly apart from everyone else. One was the Duke of Rohan; the second male was very tall, and there was something about him that Adindel couldn't quite put his finger on – did he recognise him? But Adindel didn't let his mind dwell on this much longer, not after he'd looked at the comparatively tiny, but still very graceful female standing beside the Duke.

Adindel gasped. No, it _couldn't_ be; surely... but then, why would she be here? Yet, like the taller male, she also seemed different. Almost like the Dawnstar did when he and Legolas transported her to Arda – it was almost as if his mind was sifting between true pictures and false ones.

Still in complete disbelief, Adindel found his legs moving beneath him – right towards the group. But, it couldn't be; he must dreaming or maybe it was like a mirage? He picked up speed, but the crowd still jostled around him – none seemed eager to move any quicker.

Adindel found himself willing the image of the female to disappear; surely, the Valar were deceiving him? But, if they were, why was she still as real, and as solid, and as lifelike as she was when... No, he couldn't – _wouldn't_ – believe that it was really her.

He was getting nearer, _she _was not disappearing, but neither was she turning her attention away from the Duke – if only he could be sure, but his heart was crying out to her.

As he got even nearer, she must have spotted his hasty approach, for she turned towards him. As he covered the last short stretch of land, his eyes widened as he took her in. He must be hallucinating, for he was seeing a double image. He could see both _her_ as he wanted to see her: elven, and _her_ as she had been when he first saw her: human.

His breath hitched as he laid eyes on the stunningly beautiful human his mind had lovingly recreated the image of for him, apparently not sure whether to go for dream or reality. He must have been losing it, for she could not be there. Oh, but how he wished she was. How he had dreamed, fantasized of seeing her like this, standing there waiting for him, her eyes lighting up with recognition.

As in his dreams, he pulled her into his embrace and kissed those sweet, red lips, putting every inch of his feeling into it. As he did so, he sighed, knowing he had lost it, for he could not only see, but also feel her and smell the scent that was forever seared into his mind: musky with the merest hint of spice.

Not willing to give up the closest thing to _her_ he would ever have, he kissed every inch of the milky-white skin before going to the tip of her ear. Only bonded-mates and those asking to become bonded-mates touched another Elf's ear. As she wilted into his arms at the delicate caress of his lips, his eyes streamed with relief, pent-up pain, as well as his desire, his love, his everything for her.

As it seemed as if _she_, his dream of Ginny, was real, he held her to him. It was too real to be a hallucination; part of him said maybe he really would be able to get what he should have fought for so long ago.

As hope finally overlaid regret, the spring of his heart pounded in his ears.

Maybe in this spring, there would be a rose.

**THE END.**

A/N: *Sniffs in sadness* I don't like endings after such a long time 'on the road', as it were, but it was a long trip, wasn't it? 'Forbidden Fruit' has, quite literally, taken a whole year to write and publish. We started writing during last summer holidays and now we breaking up for the _next _summer holidays in a couple of days' time! Anyway, Gaia caecilia and I would now like to thank all our readers for keeping with us for so long, especially song in the woods and metoochocolate, thank you both for always saying such fun and heart-warming things! However, we regret to say that there won't be a sequel, as Adindel's story is continued in the 'D&F' sequel, 'She, sorry they, will be back'. So read that if you want to find out what happens (Adindel appears in Chapter 13). You'll find it in my favourite stories.

A/N 2: Having said THAT, Adindel, having enjoyed being one of the main characters, has been bugging me and my dearly beloved co-writer to write more stories about him; and we, being the nice girls we are, agreed. Soooo (_dun-dun-duuuuuuun!_), keep an eye open for any upcoming Dawnstar stories...


End file.
